


Bitten

by miyaji_08



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 53,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyaji_08/pseuds/miyaji_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Midorima gets bitten by a werewolf, he and Takao get dragged into the world of demons and magic. They want to protect the people they care about, but how can they, when the enemy they face is themselves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stranger Danger

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! So this is already posted on my fan fiction account (Eve Woods) but my account has been having some issues…and none of the chapters that say they've been posted are showing up :( so I'm reposting it on here! I would love it if you could give me some feedback! I may go back and edit some of the earlier chapters later, also.
> 
> xx

It was late after practice and the sun had long since set, a harvest moon rising to fill up the dark violet sky. Most of the other civilians had already gone to bed, and those that were still roaming around bundled up to combat the crisp November breeze. Wind swept through the scattered leaves, lifting them a few inches off the ground before settling them down for the next gust.

Gold and red leaves crunched underfoot as Midorima and Takao walked home from practice. It was Thursday and they both had a Chemistry test the next day, so their pace was quicker than usual. The rickshaw had (coincidentally right after Midorima's weird statue of a robot broke) a busted tire so they were on foot that day. Besides, they needed the exercise; anything that would get them even the smallest bit stronger before their upcoming practice match with Kaijou.

"Well, Shin-chan, look's like were not gonna—ugh!" Takao coughed and tried not to get winded as a figure leapt from the shadows of the alleyway and tackled him to the alley wall. Dirt ground into Takao's cheek when his head snapped to the side and he wheezed and struggled to get a good look at his attacker. The man was at least six foot five, dressed in a muddy, undone button-down and a torn pair of jeans, and there was some weird sort of musky smell in the air. "Hey! Let me go!" Takao wheezed, still trying to get a grip with his surroundings. Adrenaline pumped through his body and his heartbeat overthrew his hearing. Large, calloused hands pressed firmly against his collarbone and neck, twitching and gripping tightly to the skin they covered.

"No chance, freshmeat." The man snorted and snapped his teeth in the teen's ear, snarling and growling in a feral manner while his hands sunk lower into the area over Takao's ribs. He opened his mouth widely, his hot breath ghosting over the creamy skin in front of him, and moved his head towards Takao's neck when a punch sent him reeling to the ground.

Takao staggered to the side. Midorima stood at the edge of the alleyway, chest lurching as he huffed out a breath, form twisted from punching the stranger. His face was livid, sharp green eyes flashing.

"Get away from him!" Midorima growled, and when the man made an inhumanely quick jump to his feet the miracle leapt forward and threw him to the ground once more.

Now, Midorima was not a light person. He was over six feet tall, played basketball, and regularly attended practice. Takao fully expected him to be able to pin the attacker down, no problem. What he did not expect was the man taking Midorima head on with a maniac, feral grin, leaping forward instead of being tackled back. And although he was definitely smaller than Midorima he managed to overpower the other, pushing him bodily into the wall Takao had previously been against and using his momentum to pin the Miracle to it.

But what followed shocked Takao so much he couldn't even move. In the blink of an eye the man had grabbed the arm trying to push him away and bit it. His eyes flashed golden in the moonlight—it had to be the moonlight, what else could it be?—and Midorima let out a strangled sort of half-yell, half-yowl and intensified his struggling. Finally getting a bearing on what was happening, Takao moved to push the strange man off of his partner when a hand pushed him back onto his ass.

It happened in a flash. Before, it was just Takao, Midorima, and the attacker. Suddenly Aomine was there, dressed in black shirt and pants and a dark blue hoodie, and his hand was pressing something into the attacker's back—a broken, rusty thermometer. The stranger howled loudly before falling to the ground in a twitching mess. Aomine didn't hesitate to drive his foot into the convulsing stomach, gritting his teeth loudly and kicking until the figure ceased to twitch. Takao felt his vision growing fuzzy from panic as he pulled himself into the wall and clutched his head, trying to get the violent occurrence out of his mind. Midorima's chest flew up and down as he hyperventilated and a pink-haired girl came running to him: Momoi. She quickly checked his pulse and shined a small flashlight in his eyes before turning to Aomine.

"It doesn't look like it. We got here in time." She flashed a relieved smile.

"No." Aomine said with a frown. He gave Midorima and Takao once-overs and sighed, running a hand through his hair tiredly. "It's too early to tell. We'll have to take them back to my place."

"Woah." Takao scrambled back when they took a step towards him, hands in front of his chest. "Woah, hey, n-no. I'm not going anywhere with you. You—You just—"

"I just saved you." Aomine said, squatting down next to Takao and sighing. He didn't look angry, just tired.

"Yeah, by stabbing someone." Takao backed up some more until his back hit the edge of the alley wall. He expected Aomine to slide closer and box him in but instead the other sent a wavering, weary look.

"Fine." He backed up. "Momoi, you talk to him." He went back to Midorima, who had a glazed over and vacant look on his face, hooked an arm around the greenettes shoulders to lead him out of the alley. Momoi sent Takao a kind smile and approached him slowly.

"Takao-kun," She began gently, stepping over the attacker's body as she moved, "There's something that explains all of this. And if we could, we would tell you right here or let you go home. But we can't. I swear once we get to a safer place we will, but until then it's not safe to discuss it."

Takao looked into her eyes. She didn't seem like she was lying... "Fine. But—but I swear to god if you try to kill either of us I'll—I have a really sharp keychain." Wow, Takao. Threat of the year. Stay away from you. He finally accepted her outstretched and allowed himself to be lead out of the alley. His legs trembled with each step, and he had to fight to keep from curling into himself.

Full moon tonight, he noticed, looking up at the harvest moon. Whatever. Not like it matters anyway, right?

Wrong.


	2. House of Hunters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh! I'm so sorry D: I thought all the chapters were posted but apparently my computer malfunctioned and I never realized. I've already typed up until chapter 17, so I'll post a few right now and then some more later (my internet gets turned on and off on a schedule, so I only have a few minutes right now).
> 
> Thank you for the words of encouragement! they mean a lot.

"Look." They were sitting down around the little table in Aomine and Momoi's house ("It's not like that! Our parents made us live together!"). Aomine sat across from them while Momoi prepared the tea. "Instead of just dancing around the subject I'm going to go out and say it. That guy out there was a werewolf." Surprisingly enough, neither Takao nor Midorima cracked a smile. In face, the greenette didn't even look surprised. "Dunno if he's dead, honestly; the mercury from the thermometer I stabbed him with might do him in."

"Mercury?" Midorima raised an eyebrow and coughed into his fist. "I believe it's silver that kills werewolves."

"And I believe that out of the two of us, I'm the werewolf hunter." The pair started and Aomine rolled his eyes. "Calm down, we only take care of the pups and the ones that go rogue."

"Pups?" Takao asked uneasily.

"New wolves." Aomine shrugged and eyed both of them carefully. "They're out of control. Within a few hours of the bite, they'll be a mess. Most wolves keep their human conscious when they transform, but the first change without an Alpha or being the Alpha they don't. It's dangerous. We either chain 'em up or kill them when they escape."

Midorima went stiff and Aomine seemed to pick up on it, his eyes lazing around them before rolling and closing.

"Which one?" He asked knowingly. Momoi walked into the room with a platter of steaming mugs, setting one down for everyone before sitting herself next to Aomine. He picked his up without opening his eyes and took a sip, wincing at the harsh flavor.

"Which one what?" Momoi asked.

"One of them got bit. I'm asking which one."

Cue awkward silence. Then Midorima said, "Me."

"I-is he going to transform?" Takao asked nervously. Aomine rolled his shoulders with a grimace and looked like he was making a tough decision.

"Yeah…look, it's not ideal, but you have to get out of here. It's dangerous for you. Don't—" He eyed Midorima with a calculative look. "Don't go home. Call your parents and tell them you're staying out tonight, but don't go home and skip school tomorrow. We'll have it under control by then."

"Why should I—"

"I'll give you a drive to your house so you can pick up your things," Momoi interrupted, standing up and pushing Takao out of the room and through the front door. The lock clicked shut behind them.

"What is it?" Midorima asked, preparing for the worst. Aomine grimaced again.

"Look, Midorima, I don't…fuck this! They never trained me for this! I can't believe I let this happen!" He growled, standing up in fury and kicking the wall before turning to his old friend. "Knowing you, you're an Alpha. Which means that the first thing you're gonna want to do is make a pack."

"A…pack?" Midorima could hardly believe what he was hearing.

"Yeah, a pack! A fucking pack! And do you know who you're gonna go after first?" Aomine pointed to the door angrily. Now that it was just the two of them, his boiling emotions were showing through. "Him! You're fucking wolf DNA shit is gonna go fricken' haywire around him and any other person you like or respect!"

"Wha—no. Absolutely not. I'll contain it. I can't miss basketball practice." Midorima crossed his arms. There was no way he was missing practice, not when they were all so close to becoming a true team. Especially after Akashi beat them; he could never let that happen again.

"Forget practice!" Aomine yelled, running his hands through his hair in frustration. "You can't go to school like this!"

"Forget about it." Midorima leaned back in his chair and scoffed. "I don't know whatever this werewolf story you're talking to me about is, but no matter if it is someone wooing Takao or these werewolf urges you're spouting about, I will suppress them."

Aomine gaped at him and Midorima slapped a hand over his mouth. Crap…?! Why did I say—

"It's already kicking in. You—you're already losing control." Aomine whispered hoarsely. "Shit, it's already kicking in. Shit shit shit. Man, you—you can't leave. We have to chain you up. Like now." He advanced towards Midorima, who backed up.

"Get away from me!" He snarled, feeling an unnatural savageness pulsing through his veins, and when Aomine took another step forward he whipped his hand out and punched the other in the gut. Hard. Thankfully the bluenette was built of steel and it only momentarily winded him, but it brought both of them to a realization of the situation they were in.

…I could hurt Takao. Midorima realized, and could almost smell the worry flowing from Aomine. He allowed the other to grab his wrists and lead him out of the room to the basement, feeling like he was in some kind of horrible, twisted trance.

"We have some silver chains downstairs. I don't know how long it's going to last for you since it's—uh—you, but I'm guessing maybe a day or so…? Normally the Beta would be here to help you through it…um, don't freak out when you wake up, just call me or Momoi down. You'll be naked so we'll stop by your house and pick up some stuff, okay?"

"…Alright." Midorima nodded, affronted by how well-prepared Aomine seemed (even if he was a little impulsive and nervous).

"Okay." The bluenette nodded and opened the door to the cellar. There were a few beaten wooden posts a few feet from each other in a half-circle. Aomine gently set him against one of them and dragged a giant heap of silver chains from the corner. Moonlight filtered into the otherwise empty room from a barred window. "Sorry about this."

"It's…alright." Midorima said calmly, though inside his senses were raging, ordering him to throw Aomine to the ground and sink his teeth into that long, strong neck. I really need help…Maybe after this he'd talk to Miyaji about self-control. The teen didn't seem to have it most of the time, but it was true—he was the best with advice on reigning in one's frustrations. At least, he'd relieved Midorima of his stress multiple times.

Aomine finished chaining Midorima to the middle post and stood back with a grim expression. "Don't worry." He decided to say. "You're not alone. Momoi and I will help you through this, man."

"I know." Midorima anwered. He couldn't stop staring at the other's neck and god he could practically hear the man's heartbeat and—"Please leave."

"Y-yeah." Aomine nodded to him and headed towards the door.

"Aomine?" The greenette called before he could exit.

Aomine turned. "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Aomine grinned nervously. "Thank me when you wake up tomorrow."

8 P.M the next day

"How is he?" Momoi asked as Aomine walked up the steps from the cellar. His expression was still haunted from the guilt of letting his friend get bitten. He wiped his face with a bony hand and grabbed a doughnut from the counter.

"Not good." Aomine groaned, biting into the confection. "He wants Takao. Is it possible for a wolf to mate without knowing it?"

"I haven't heard of it before," Momoi said, patting her friend on the back comfortingly, "But knowing how oblivious Mido-kun can be he would figure out a way."

"Yeah," Aomine chuckled darkly, leaning into Momoi's touch. "I bet—"

A noise like cracking wood filled the air. It was coming from the downstairs.

Both hunters shared a panicked look before bolting down to the basement. The sound of metal wrenching filled the air and when they flung the cellar door open, the sight before them filled them with horror.

Midorima had come free of his chains, wrenched the bars away from the window, and shattered the glass to freedom. The cellar was empty.

"Shit." Aomine cursed and flipped open his phone.

"Who is he trying to find?" Momoi asked worriedly.

"Takao. It has to be."

Shit indeed.


	3. The Bite

Takao sat against Miyaji's door, shaking from the cold of the night. He'd spent most of the first day away from school and his parents in the woods—literally—angry and confused as to why he was being excluded. Then he went to a streetball tournament and ran into Kagami and Himuro, hanging out with them for a couple hours before deciding that he'd go to his senpai's apartment. What he didn't know was that Miyaji had a one-on-one with Ootsubo until midnight.

"What the—hey, what the hell are you doing here?" Takao looked up at the sound of Miyaji's voice. The blond squatted down to Takao's level and got closer to him, eyeing his face suspiciously. "Why were you crying? I'm not graduating for another year."

Usually Miyaji was being sarcastic, but once during a particularly stressful week Takao mentioned to Midorima that Miyaji was going to graduate and leave them and then they both spent the entire rest of the day unwilling to let go of either of the blond's hands.

"I—I didn't know where else to go." Takao sniffed. "Can't go home."

Miyaji sighed. "I'm not gonna push it and ask, since I said if you needed a place to crash I'd give you one…but don't you have anything? Like an overnight bag or something?" Miyaji glanced around. His apartment complex was pretty far away from the school, in the outskirts of a forest that surrounded the town. "How did you even get here?"

"…Walked." Takao sulked. Miyaji stared at him.

"Please tell me you're joking."

Takao didn't say anything.

"Fine. Okay." Miyaji stood up and grabbed the other by the arm, pulling him up too. He shouldered his backpack and dragged Takao down the steps to the parking lot, pulling out his keys and unlocking his Subaru. "I'm driving you home. Don't be an idiot—" He raised his hands when Takao began to protest, "—I'll go in and get your stuff for you. Because if you think that I'm letting you borrow my cloths you are wrong."

"O-Okay," Takao mumbled as Miyaji started the car and began driving on the single road. The sun was down and the moon rose up above them, abnormally large. The single two-lane road stretching through the forest was putting him on edge. "If you're sure."

Miyaji kept driving. A few minutes passed when the blond leaned forward and squinted. "Hey, is there something in the road…?" He muttered. Takao froze.

"Huh?" He asked. Miyaji flipped on the brights and suddenly slammed on the breaks. Takao got whiplash and smashed his forehad into the glove compartment with a resounding crack and let out a short scream. The car screeched to a halt, but not before hitting something with a heavy thump, crumpling the hood of the car like it was foil. They both flew out only to see a flash of something jolting forward.

"Midorima?!" Miyaji yelled when the greenette slammed into a recuperating Takao and pressed him to the crumpled car hood, nudging his body between the point guard's legs aggressively. Midorima unhinged his jaw and pressed his teeth around Takao's vein, and the other whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut in resignation.

"FUCK NO! GET OFF HIM!" Miyaji bowled into Midorima and they rolled over the car before flopping onto the ground. The human-turned-werewolf flew to his feet the same time Miyaji did and Takao felt a chill up his spine when the look in Midorima's eyes changed from cold to feral and interested. Shit.

"Miyaji!" Takao cried out when Midorima tackled the blond to the ground and began wrestling with him, knowing that he'd be useless even if he tried to intervene. After all, what could he do against Midorima without hurting him? And that was something he wasn't willing to do. He had to trust that the Ace wouldn't do anything bad to their senpai. With shaky hands he pulled out his phone and dialed Aomine's number, eyes glued to the scene before him.

"Takao?! Where the fuck are you, I've been trying to reach you for hours!" Aomine didn't take even seconds to answer.

"M-Mido-chan got out, didn't he." Takao trembled and tried not to drop the phone. Midorima was succeeding in getting on top of Miyaji but the blond wouldn't be counted for nothing, driving a hard punch into the greenette's stomach and reversing their positions. There was an animalistic playfulness in Midorima's eyes.

"How did you—shit.Takao. Tell me where you are now."

"Near Hana Emi Apartment Complex. P-Please," Takao started crying. "Please come soon. He's—he's—"

"We're less than a minute away. Listen—don't get near him. No matter what he does, don't get near him."

"O-Okay." Takao hung up just in time to hear a gasp from Miyaji, and whipped around. Midorima was straddling the blond and using his weight to pin him down. He was bent over sniffing the graceful creamy neck curiously while his hands pinned Miyaji's wrists against the wet pavement.

He opened his mouth to bite down when Aomine's black Honda came screeching down the street like a bat out of hell, headlights blaring brightly and bathing the scene in a pasty white. It stopped a few yards from where Midorima had Miyaji pinned and Aomine and Momoi jumped out with a heap of thick silver chains and a crossbow. Before Momoi could even level the weapon Takao jumped in front of her, shaking but determined.

"No!" He shouted protectively. "Don't hurt him!" He must've looked like a mess, with ugly pale skin from lack of sleep, ruffled hair, and blood welling where he hit his head from whiplash. The car lights turned off automatically and moonlight became their only source of light. Takao could only semi-make out their forms, but the metallic reflection from the silver bow was unmistakable.

"But—"

"No!" Takao pleaded. Aomine pushed him out of the way urgently but it was already too late.

Midorima sunk his wolf's teeth down into Miyaji's neck, slowly and sensually, his teeth sliding into the skin like it was butter. Miyaji froze and squeezed his eyes shut, then continued to struggle for freedom. Midorima held onto his wrists and kept his teeth in fiercely, unmoving like a rock.

"W-What's happening?" Takao asked nervously.

"Shit." Aomine groaned with a stricken expression. "He's—he's trying to mark him."

"Mark him?"

"Make him the Beta. He wants the teeth marks to last." Momoi supplied, a trance-like expression on his face. "Because of the Pack Mentality, aside from mates the Alpha and Beta are the closest. Unlike in a wolf back, Betas of a Werewolf pack are people who could become Alphas if they needed to. Most Betas that are turned by the Alphas naturally try to fight back…"

"Your senpai must really be something," Aomine commented nervously, "If he's managing to hold out this long. Midorima's a force to be reckoned with." Miyaji kept struggling with a pained look on his face. When he tried to move his neck away Midorima growled—literally growled—and tightened his jaw. Miyaji sucked in a breath through his teeth and kept fighting.

A few very awkward, very scary minutes passed. Takao kept crying, so confused and afraid and overwhelmed that he didn't know what else to do, while Momoi went behind the car and called her mother. Aomine awkwardly placed an arm around Takao's shoulders for comfort.

Finally Miyaji arched his back and whined, turning his hand into Midorima's with a scrunched expression. He gasped and opened his eyes, which had turned from bright gold to smoky vivid amber, and an exotic woodsy smell filled the air. The two teens sank into the ground, panting and exhausted.

"What is that?" Takao asked, covering his mouth and nose with a shaky hand.

"The idiot's scenting him." Aomine sighed, pulling his shirt over his nose. "Telling other wolves to stay away from him and letting them know that he has a pack now." Silence fell. Takao couldn't take his eyes off of the teens, his fear wearing off into shock as Midorima slowly pulled his teeth out and licked the bleeding mark.

Something in Miyaji appeared to submit to his kohai because he tilted his head to the side and exposed his neck, allowing Midorima to nuzzle it. Aomine sighed and dropped the silver chains to the ground, leaning back on his car and forcing Takao to do the same.

"Look," He said after noting the shorter teen's expression, "This isn't…He doesn't have control over his actions right now. This is just animalistic desire; don't be jealous. They don't like each other or anything, this is just how they—er, werewolves—happen to do this kind of thing." Why the hell he'd be jealous Takao couldn't fathom. He'd never want to be in Miyaji's position.

"So then Miyaji-senpai really is…" Takao's face fell and he held his face in his hands. "Fuck. This is all my fault. Fuck."

"Don't be an ass." Aomine ordered, ruffling Takao's hair awkwardly. "In a way, this is good for Midorima. He has a Beta now; he'll be more stable." As if on cue Midorima started getting up, holding out his hand and helping Miyaji to his feet. They stayed close to each other, and Miyaji looked half-conscious as he allowed Midorima to wrap an arm around his shoulders and huddle him close with a protective glare.

"Hey, man," Aomine said softly, letting go of Takao's shoulder and taking a step toward the pair. "Look, I know that the last thing you want is to go back, but it's cold outside."

Midorima growled and bared his teeth, stepping back and pulling Miyaji with him. Aomine gulped and retreated back the short distance to his car and tried to think of another option when Takao stepped forward.

"Shin-chan," He said calmly, like they were just chatting after practice. His hands were in his pockets and he smiled cheerily. "You can't stay out here forever, yeah? Please go in the car with them. Pretty pretty please! I won't let them hurt you. I swear."

Aomine watched with wide eyes as Midorima seemed to actually consider the offer. The greenette stayed close to Miyaji and allowed Takao to get close enough to offer his hand, then grabbed the ravenette's wrist tightly. Aomine rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it, you have a pack now. Whoop de fuckin' doo." He turned and called over to Momoi. The pink-haired woman was still on the phone talking quietly, one hand brandishing her crossbow and resting it on the top of the car. "Hey, what'd she say?"

Momoi Yuna was one of the most famous Hunters in all the country and was the head of the Hunter's Association of Japan. Yuna's nephew Saitou Kazuki was a teenager and was next-in-line to take over the Momoi Family's affairs with the association. From the way Satsuki was talking it was him she was speaking with.

"She's gone," Momoi frowned and urged him over with a tilt of the head. When he was close, she whispered, "Apparently Izuki-kun's parents are missing. They think it's an akuma."

"Eh?" Aomine scowled. He didn't like meeting with the Izuki family (they had a habit of making bad puns) but they were the strongest magic-using family around and if an akuma had taken them down it must be serious. "When?"

"A week ago; they told Izuki-kun they'd be gone for a few days but never returned. He tried using a locator spell and it didn't work, which means they're either dead or unconscious."

"Ugh." Aomine rolled his eyes. "Okay, well did Kazuki say what to do? Is your mom on her way over?"

Momoi shook her head. "Finding Izuki Sei and Takahiro are a priority, but they're stopping if it takes over a week." She uncovered the phone speaker and talked quietly. "No, I didn't hang up. Please come as soon as possible." A pause. "Yes, two of them." She frowned. "…I don't…yes, of course. Yes. Thank you, Kazu-kun." She clicked the phone off and glanced over at Midorima, Takao, and Miyaji. The prior two were supporting the latter, who looked both distant and alert at the same time.

"Ah." The loud ringtone shot through the silence and Midorima's head snapped up. He glared at Aomine as the bluenette opened his own phone and glanced at the caller's i.d before wincing. "What is it, Kise?" He turned away.

"So cold! Have you heard from Takaocchi?" Kise chirped through the phone.

"Uh…no. We haven't talked to them. Why?"

"We? Who are you with?" The model's voice became flat and robotic, a defense mechanism built in from years of rude interviewers and nosy reporters. Aomine sighed.

"Momoi. Why do you want to know where Takao is?" The werewolf's glare intensified at the sound of his name.

"Ootsubo-san's looking for him and Midorimacchi. He's worried and couldn't get ahold of Miyaji-san or Midorimacchi. He's like, ten seconds away from calling Akashicchi."

Shit. "Uh, look. I just saw like all three of them less than a minute ago, I just didn't talk with them." Technically it wasn't a lie. But what he prepared to say next definitely was. "They're hanging around playing streetball. Just tell their Captain to call of the search party because they're fine."

"If you're sure…" Kise sounded hesitant. "You're positive that it was them? Because—"

"God, Kise, stop being annoying! They're fine." Aomine hung up on the model guiltily. He shouldn't have snapped like that, but he was under a lot of pressure and needed some way to vent. More than anything he wanted a one-on-one with the tiger or model, but he had to deal with this first. He'd clean up the mess he'd made and prove that he was a good hunter—no, an amazing one. "We should get going."

"Got it." Momoi handed him the crossbow and went to get the car started. Aomine glanced at Takao before leaning down and hefting the chains into his arms. With a bated stare at the two fresh wolves he made his way to the trunk and jiggled it open, setting the chains and bow down inside.

"C-come on, Mido-chan, senpai. Let's go." Takao pressed and thankfully the alpha listened, him and Takao helping Miyaji into the car before getting in and sandwiching the blond between them.

"Okay." Aomine sighed as he hopped into the passenger side. He turned to Momoi. "Kazuki can take care of this, right?" The pair stared wearily through the windshield; Miyaij's car was still drawn horizontally through the road, part of the right front corner crumpled against the road barrier and one of the tires flat. There were black skid marks against the pavement that would prove to be impossible to hide, but if anyone could do it, Kazuki could.

"Yeah." Momoi nodded and proceeded to reverse into the right lane before driving off.

Takao frowned from behind Momoi. He felt hurt that there was still something going on, something that made them force him out of their home without a single helping hand. Moreso the fact that Midorima seemed to let them stung tenfold, and the notion that he couldn't be trusted around the ace made his chest ache. He blinked back tears at the thought, and the idea that maybe Miyaji wouldn't have gotten bitten if Takao hadn't cowardly done nothing. Miyaji got bit protecting him, just like Midorima did, and that was what hurt the most. He wanted to be stronger. He wanted to be able to help, to be able to protect the people he cared about the way they did him. But things would never change if he couldn't figure out what they were keeping secret.

Flinching as something landed softly on his shoulder, he felt Miyaji lean into him with a soft puff of air, pressing his forehead and eyes into the junction of Takao's neck and shoulder. It did not go unnoticed that Midorima was watching them closely. His expression was fond, if not strained, and Takao was reminded that no matter what he was feeling or blamed himself for, he had to be strong and help his teammates.

"You okay?" Aomine asked Takao carefully, noticing his and Midorima's shared look. He was worried about the point guard; it was a lot to take in at once, and it was obvious the kid blamed himself for what happened to both his teammates. He'd love to get a chance to really talk to Takao and help him figure out what was happening but there was honestly too much on his plate. Two people got turned under his watch and that was bad. Really, really bad. He hoped that Kazuki would be willing to keep it all low-key, but dealing with the Hunter's Association was another matter. The most he could do right now was ask a simple follow-up question, "I mean, this is a lot to take in. Are you okay?"

Takao's dark eyes flickered. "Perfect."


	4. Runaway

It was Saturday morning. Exactly Two days after Midorima was turned. Takao was snuggled into Momoi and Aomine's plush couch, swathed in blankets and pillows with only his hands free. One of them held his phone as he sent a long text to his parents about going away on a Team Trip for a few days and asking them to call the school about missing Friday. Sunlight filtered in through the windows and the smell of burnt food floated from the kitchen to the living room as Momoi attempted to make breakfast for all of them.

According to Aomine, who was out with 'Kazuki', Midorima would gradually become himself again over the next few days. Neither mentioned the elephant of the room: Midorima's secret. It was killing Takao to know that there was something keeping him from being allowed into Miyaji and Midorima's (temporary) room that made it dangerous. He felt useless no matter how much Aomine and Momoi comforted him.

He recalled the previous night and tried to sort out what had already happened.

1) Miyaji got turned by Midorima

2) Someone named Kazuki was coming to help them, who apparently was powerful enough to help whereas Aomine could not

3) Miyaji was the Beta, which somehow helped Midorima

4) Izuki's parents were missing

Takao blinked. Wait. That means…His heart leapt. This was a good lead! He checked over his shoulder to make sure Momoi was busy and the wolves asleep before dialing his friend.

Izuki answered the phone groggily. "Hey…are you okay?"

"I can wake up early when I want to," Takao quipped, "I just never want to. Anyway, that's not why I'm calling."

"Oh?" Concern filled the other's voice. "Is everything okay? Do you want me to come over?"

"I…" No, he wasn't fine. He was the opposite of fine. Pale hands pushed back the blankets confining his legs and Takao stretched before moving farther away from the kitchen. He walked out onto the porch overlooking an expanse of forest and felt like he was stuck in some crappy Twilight spinoff.

"Takao-kun, what's going on? You're worrying me."

"Um." Takao shivered in the chilly morning air. Mist settled in from the nearby mountains, making the woods an ominous yet beautiful sight. "You—Do you believe in werewolves?"

There was an audible silence as the other line fell and picked back up. "I believe in many things." A yawn. "But yes, I believe in werewolves. I'm assuming you've met one, then. Unless…"

"I didn't get bitten." Takao chewed his lip raw and felt his eyes getting watery. It was still difficult for him to process what was happening. Everything felt overwhelming, especially since he wasn't allowed to see his friends but was banned from leaving the house. To hell with that. Who the hell do they think they are keeping me from my friends but not letting me leave! When they won't even tell me what I'm doing here. "I—M-Mido-chan did. And then he bit Miyaji-senpai." His shoulders quivered. "I just—I could've done something, you know? And I don't know what's happening; it feels so surreal. And I know you don't need to hear this with your parents missing and everything but I just—I just didn't know who else to call."

"You know about—" Izuki stopped in the middle of his sentence. "Do you want me to come and get you? It's better to talk about this face-to-face."

Takao thought about it. He glanced over at his shoulder in the kitchen's direction. Honestly, worrying a freaking hunter was the last thing he cared about. "Yeah. Um, Momoi was talking on the phone about some sort of locator spell? Do you think you could use that to find me?"

"Yes. I promise I'll explain everything to you as much as I can, okay? Hold tight."

"I will." Takao promised and hung up. He stepped back inside momentarily to grab his jacket and shoes before sneaking out through the porch steps. He could still hear Momoi clattering away in the kitchen, blasting some weird K-Pop song and singing along.

"I'm sorry, Shin-chan, Senpai." He murmured. Not wanting any chance of being followed he ditched his phone at the bottom stair. "I'll find a way to help you, I swear."

He took of into the forest with a heavy heart, stumbling through the foliage until he found a river. It was relatively small and there were a few mossy rocks that lead across it, but the water was restless and lapped at the edges, soaking Takao's sneakers. Unwilling to turn back he carefully stepped across, airplaning his arms to keep his balance. When he reached the other side he looked back the way he'd come: the house was still in the distance, light diffusing over the small clearing under the porch. The light of the bedroom above the kitchen was off, and Takao could bet that that's where Midorima and Miyaji were.

A strange sensation settled in the pit of his stomach and he stumbled, landing roughly against a tree and sinking down to his knees. Dew and mud soaked through his pants as he quivered in a huddle on the ground, hands clutching his belly. It felt weird, like there was something pushing him around and distorting his sense of gravity. Invisible hands tugged at his shoulders and legs, urging him to stand. He wobbled to his feet and took a few steps forward when he saw them.

Little white papers the size of rubix cubes were floating midair. Each had a character on it in thick black calligraphy, elegantly swooping like wings as the papers fluttered in the ring. They looked like some sort of path, and he wanted to reach out and touch them but they were too far from the ground.

As he began to follow them the strange sensation in his stomach faded, replaced with an urgent pulling in his chest. Each step he took the pushing faded and the pulling got worse, until suddenly his legs buckled and he ended up back on his ass. His head rang as he squeezed his eyes shut and he felt a pair of hands—real this time—gently grasp his shoulders and lean him against something hard.

"Takao-kun? Are you alright? What happened?" Izuki asked worriedly. He was panting as he raised a hand and made a quick, fluid motion. The papers burst into flame and disappeared in a flurry of dark smoke. A cool pale hand pressed itself against Takao's forehead and there was a gentle, fresh sensation like water running down his neck. The pain in Takao's head faded with it and he opened his eyes.

For a third time since Midorima got bitten everything hit him. Like a tidal wave pulling him under he felt like there was no escape, no solution, no right answer. Instinctively he flew forward and tackled the smaller teen to the ground, wrapping his arms around the point guard and sobbing. Izuki began to run hands through his hair comfortingly, uttering quiet words of consolence.

"It's alright to speak, you know." He murmured, and Takao lost it.

"They won't let me see him!" He sobbed. "A-Aomine and Momoi, they won't let me see him—either of them! And it's like, t-they won't even tell me why. They won't let me help, but they're trying to keep me here anyways and it's just so painful! I want to help, I want to do something, but they're keeping me in the dark and it's like all I can feel is confused and hurt even though I know Mido-chan's going through so much worse! A-and he's letting them keep me away! Like I'm a n-nuisance or something, even though last night he d-didn't act like I was one! And it feels like I a-am but I can't even leave because they won't let me!"

"You aren't a nuisance." Izuki said softly into the other's chest, letting Takao grip him tightly and bury his head into his hair. He patted Takao's back lightly. "But I'm worried—do you have a fever? You were on the ground when I found you."

"N-no, I don't think so." Takao sniffed, wiping his eyes and giving his friend a little room to breathe. It was comforting being in such close proximity with someone who wouldn't push him away. "I just—there was something pulling me along the l-lights." He hiccupped once.

"Pulling?" Izuki inquired gently.

"Er, pushing's more accurate. And then when I started following t-the papers that stopped and something in my chest hurt." Takao stared at Izuki's worried face. "Why? Is that bad?"

"It's not…bad." Izuki replied. "It's just not…you said Momoi-san and Aomine-san don't want you to see him, but won't let you leave. And that you feel worse when you're farther away, but also felt a tugging when you saw the papers."

"Y-yeah." Takao nodded.

"Alright." Izuki slowly extracted himself from the other and stood up, offering his hand. When they were both on his feet he smiled assuredly. "I'm going to try three tests, alright? They might hurt a little bit, but it won't be anything you can't handle. They're going to tell me why they're doing this to you, and maybe what you can do to help. Alright?"

Takao frowned. "Tests? Momoi-san and Aomine-san didn't…"

"They wouldn't." Izuki nodded. "They can't use magic quite well; it's a genetic ability."

"O-Okay." Takao smiled a little at him. "I trust you."

"I trust you too." Izuki returned the smile before his face turned serious. He took a few steps back and put out his hands straight in front of him with his palms facing Takao. "I'm beginning the first test, okay? It'll only take a second or two."

"I'm ready." Takao nodded. Izuki took a deep breath and something flickered in front of Takao's face. It looked flat and transparent, like thin glass, and glowed blue. They were squares of dull light, getting larger and smaller, a collage-like and crevice-less wall between the two teens. Seconds later, it was gone. Izuki looked mildly pleased and didn't move his arms.

"You passed." He said. "You're definitely not any part wolf or demon. I didn't think so, but it's good to check."

"Yeah." Takao agreed wearily. Demon?

"Alright, I'm going to start the next test now, okay?" He didn't let Takao say 'go', instead automatically conjuring another wall exactly like the first one. However this time a burning sensation filled Takao's heart and he stumbled, wavering side to side before toppling over. His vision faded to black momentarily when a hand on his forehead appeared and the same waterfall-shiver down his back sent him surging back to consciousness.

"Are you okay?" Izuki asked, helping him back to his feet. He looked worried, but not enough to say anything about the results.

"Y-Yeah." Takao nodded. He hadn't been expecting the sudden pain, and for some reason felt like it hadn't just been affecting him. Hoping that the last test would be more like the first one he began to mentally prepare himself.

He should've seen it coming, honestly. Izuki didn't give him a heads up this time, no statement or warning. He made some sort of waterbending-looking motion by stepping forward and leaning into one leg, pushing one hand out fluidly and sweeping it in front of Takao's chest like it was a knife. The same faded blue light the walls were made of appeared in front of him but this time, it hurt a lot more than before.

Body moving before his mind could, Takao made a closed peace-sign with his hand and shot it forward. A surge of blue light flew from it like lightning, smashing into Izuki and throwing him against a thick tree. Seirin's point guard smacked against the trunk and slid to the ground, motionless.

"S-Shun-chan!" Takao cried, running forward and ignoring the breathlessness overcoming him. He skidded to a stop and dropped to his knees in front of the smaller teen, taking his head into his hands and checking his neck for a pulse. It was there, just as strong as a normal one, and Izuki's eyes fluttered open. He gave Takao a winded smile and Takao hugged him tightly. "What happened?!"

"I think," Izuki wheezed, "I know what's going on."

"Huh?" Takao pulled back, looking the other dead on with uncertainty. "What is it? What did those tests mean?"

"I don't—" Izuki took a minute to take in a few more gasps and hold his head. His hand drew back with blood across it. "Listen, Takao-kun, you're a—"

"Shh!" Takao slapped a hand over Izuki's mouth and pressed them both into the trees. A snapping noise could be heard in the distance, like a bear or wolf running around. They shared a look and Izuki raised his hands. The same blue wall appeared like a box around them, but there were parts fading into and out of existence and flickering like a bad lightbulb.

"It'll protect us," Izuki gasped. "Hide us from view." His eyes drooped and he forced them back open. "Keep me awake." He ordered, and Takao carefully took off his jacket and balled up the sleeve, using it to staunch the bleeding on the back of the other's head.

Just as he did so a growling noise filled the air. Takao looked over his shoulder and saw something that filled his heart with dread.

A wolf.


	5. The Bloody Spirit

Miyaji blinked when Midorima flinched in his sleep, and abruptly woke up. He couldn't remember anything that had happened that would get him, half-naked, in a bed with Midorima of all people, but he guessed that he had to have been pretty drunk, and Midorima drugged. But when he tried to move to a more comfortable position the greenette held on tightly and rolled on top of him with his face pressed into Miyaji's sore neck, and the previous events flooded back.

"Holy shit." He swore quietly, fear tensing up like a coil in his chest. Did he—did Midorima bite him? Why? What the hell? Where was Takao? More importantly, where was Miyaji's shirt? Did this mean that Midorima kidnapped him or something? He tried to push away, fearful and a little disturbed, but Midorima's grip on his hips and overall weight kept him pinned. Two light green eyes slid open, staring directly into Miyaji's gold ones as if challenging him to move.

And while Miyaji was known for many things, patience was not one of them. He shoved the greenette off of him and bolted towards the door, only to be tackled halfway and shoved to the ground with a low growl. Midorima opened his mouth and Miyaji caught sight of sharp wolf's teeth before gasping and backing up against the wall using his hands. Shit. Shit. What the fuck?!

"M-Midorima?" Miyaji stuttered, cursing himself and trying not to appear scared. "What the fuck?!"

Something about him mouthing off seemed to snap Midorima out of whatever reverie he was in. The ace shook his head confusedly and the teeth made a crunching, painful noise before morphing back into human teeth and wow that really didn't make Miyaji feel any better.

"I-I…" Midorima looked just about as horrified as Miyaji felt, those flashing green eyes glued to the bite mark on his teammate's neck. "I…oh, god." He stood up and ran out to an adjacent bathroom Miyaji hadn't noticed before. The sounds of retching filled the air, and Miyaji tried to ignore them and the acidic smell that accompanied them.

He shook as he looked around for his shirt and pulled it back on. Looking out the bedroom window there was a misty forest that he didn't recognize, but that definitely wasn't anywhere near Midorima's house. Which lead to the question—where the hell was he?

Not wanting to stay and find out, he bit his lip and stared at the bathroom door. He could leave and probably be better off, maybe call the police and ask them for assistance. Or he could give Midorima the benefit of the doubt and stay to hear him out. Something in his gut urged him to do the latter.

With a heavy sigh he wobbled into the bathroom and dropped next to Midorima. The greenette had finished retching and flushed, now leaning against the wall with his head between his knees. For some reason the sight made Miyaji extremely unhappy and, well, he really didn't need to ask why. Takao and Midorima, they were like part of his family; the makeshift one that Kimura, Nijimura, and Ootsubo had also managed to force themselves into. Miyaji's twisted, weirdo family, and he'd probably care more about them than himself no matter what they did or how they hurt him.

"Hey," He said tiredly, pushing Midorima on his forehead with a sore hand. "What's going on? What's happening?"

Midorima looked up at him through swollen eyes and opened his mouth to reply when something shot through them. Like a jolt of lightning pain flashed through their bodies and soon both teens were writhing on the ground.

"Wha—" Another flash of pain. Miyaji's heartbeat thudded like thunder in his ears and he felt the room lurching side to side. His limbs felt like they were snapping in half and his skin burned like it was on fire. Rounded teeth sharpened and grew and his ass began to hurt like hell. He struggled to get to his feet and blacked out in the process.

When he came to Midorima was gone, but somehow Miyaji knew that he was down in the basement. He could hear Momoi and Aomine talking in hushed voices down in the kitchen and wondered if they knew he was—

Go! GO! GET TAKAO!

God, it was like his mind burned. He got to his feet and suddenly realized that he was far closer to the ground than he should've been. And that's when he realized.

Werewolf. He'd gotten bitten by a fucking werewolf. Shit on him. How the fuck was he supposed to turn back? And who the hell was it that kept yelling in his head? It sounded like—

Shit.

He took a minute to get rid of limb shakiness and then bolted out of the room. The floor mirror he glanced in revealed a large yet lithe wolf with golden brown fur and vivid orange-amber eyes. He shook his head and tried to clear it of the bizarre image before scrambling down the stairs, thanking god that they were carpeted and that his paws wouldn't slide on them.

When he burst into the living room Aomine and Momoi whipped around.

"Shit!" Aomine yelled and grabbed a heap of chains from the armchair, tossing one end to Momoi. "What the hell's gotten into them?!"

HE'S IN DANGER! GET HIM!

Miyaji howled and felt adrenaline pump before leaping over the chain like it was a jump rope and slammed through the sliding glass door to the porch. Shattered glass littered his fur and cut at his haunches and he let loose a whimper, staggering before returning to his quick pace. He burst into the woods at breakneck speed, picking up on the sweet smell of blood and a bitter fear, and doubled it upon hearing a scream. He could almost feel Midorima writhing against restraints back in the basement.

With a growl he flew onto the scene. A massive black wolf the size of a bear was cornering a half-transparent Takao, who was shielding another figure from view. Without thinking Miyaji leapt at the wolf, teeth mashing into a dirty, oily furred neck and using it to wrestle the strange creature to the ground. It snarled and bit Miyaji's ear until it bled, growling victoriously when Miyaji's jaw slackened and the sandy gold wolf whimpered in pain. The attacker took its chance and lunged forward, snapping its jaws around Miyaji's hind leg until a snapping noise sounded. With a flow of unadulterated pain the blond changed forms and flopped to the ground, naked and bleeding and half-conscious. His thigh, a torn mass of bloody pulp and muscle, remained stuck in the wolf's mouth.

"M-Miyaji!" Takao yelled. Miyaji could feel rage and confusion on him like it was a perfume, and wondered why he was here and knew what was going on. However, more overwhelming than all of the other emotions was determination. The wolf let go of his leg, reared up, and prepared to tackle Miyaji when the ravenette jumped between them and put his hands up.

It was like a fucking firework. That's all Miyaji could think. Like some sort of freaky jedi-power mind voodoo light exploding in front of them, and the wolf flew back in the air at least forty feet. It fell with a sickening crunch and didn't move, and the haunting acidic smell that filled the air seconds later let Miyaji know that the other was dead. He blinked slowly, too tired and pained to even scream. Takao turned on him with fear in his eyes and ran out of Miyaji's peripheral view, only to return with a calm (if not slightly wobbly) raven teen.

"Please stay still, Miyaji-san." Came a quiet, unfamiliar voice. Miyaji felt a hand on his thigh and let loose a scream, hands scrabbling for something to grab. His fingers wrenched around a loose tree root and his nails sharpened and splintered the wood as the pain increased tenfold. There was a faintly suppressed whimper drawn out of him before he gasped and the pain went away, replaced with a warm, gooey sensation. He sank into the ground with nails still stuck in the tree root and tried not to pass out from the feeling.

"S-Senpai?" Takao's voice rang through his ears like an alarm.

"Fuck." Miyaji declared languidly. He heard Takao release a strained laugh and sighed in relief. The point guard didn't seem hurt. "Someone explain what the hell is going on. Now."

"Please don't move." The unfamiliar voice ordered tiredly, the hands still working at his now numbed leg as Miyaji shifted in his uncomfortable placement. Takao appeared in and out of his field of vision, face and hair streaked with mud and nose rosy from being out too long. "I can't heal it all, but I can fix the bone."

"Bone?" Miyaji gulped, swallowing down his shock and putting on a brave face for his kohai. "Okay." He managed to sound at least a little nonchalant. "That didn't answer my question."

"You're a werewolf." Takao put bluntly, though Miyaji could sense his regret and shame at the announcement. "Sorry." He added as an afterthought.

"No shit." Miyaji groaned when his leg began to hurt again. "Are you one, too? And who the hell is with you?"

"He's Seirin's Point Guard, Shun-chan." Takao answered, crouching down near Miyaji's face and pushing back his blond bangs to gaze worriedly into his eyes. "I don't…I'm not a werewolf. But I can kinda…do stuff, I guess."

"Oh." Miyaji wondered how that worked.

"He's a Lakotan Spirit." Shun interrupted calmly. His voice wavered every few words and he sounded winded. "Cetan."

"I'm a—what?" Takao asked.

"What the fuck is that?" Miyaji demanded, twisting his neck to try and get a vision of the third party.

"Please stay still." Shun repeated. "It's a hawk spirit. Surprisingly enough there are actually quite a few Native American Spirits in Japan."

"Wait," Takao sounded hesitant, "So I'm, like…dead?"

Shun laughed quietly. "No, no, you're misunderstanding me. I'll explain more when we get to wherever you decide to stay, but the short story is part of your soul is descended from Cetan and lay dormant until Midorima-san was bitten and it activated. If I'm not mistaken, Cetan is associated with the East, dedication, good vision, and speed. It would easily explain your Hawk's Eye."

"So then if I can make the same stuff you can, does that mean you're a spirit? Like, an Eagle spirit or something?" Takao asked, still absentmindedly playing with Miyaji's hair and running his hands through the golden locks. It felt good, and Miyaji partially tuned out to the conversation to close his eyes and nuzzle the hand compliantly.

"No," Shun replied. "It's true I'm descended from a linage of strong magic-users, but we have very different powers and play very different roles. For example, the reason why your Cetan spirit awoke was because Midorima-kun turned. You care for him and therefore it is your natural instinct to protect and help him; thus, Cetan enabled you to do so."

"And your power comes from…?" Takao's eyes narrowed slightly as he thought.

"It's uncertain where magic-users powers come from, but they're generally associated with demonic powers that either diluted in blood with time, or were used for more good than harm. However, another theory is that we ourselves are spirits that are trapped in the cycle of rebirth. I personally believe the first, but prefer the second."

"I'm so fucking lost." Miyaji groaned, flopping his head on the ground and sighing. He felt deflated of energy to care, and that numbing, soothing feeling was still drifting over him and lulling his concentration to rest. Just as he was about to fall asleep new smells filled the air: people. He felt his cheek twitch and cocked his head to listen; two pairs of footsteps, a man and a woman, were pattering around loudly. "Someone's coming." He managed to slur.

"Oh?" Takao drew his hand from the blond's hair and looked up worriedly. Miyaji whined in the bottom of his throat when his leg began to burn and felt a larger, colder hand on the back of his neck.

Instincts kicked in and Miyaji twisted around, grabbing the blurry figure that hovered over him and scrambling to pull him to the ground. However, the pain and energy consumed by his transformation rendered him weak, and all he managed to do was flip himself over and jostle his leg. Blearily he opened his eyes, blinking rapidly to try and make out the fuzzy dark figure on top of him.

Blue…Where had he seen that before? Blue hair…Kuroko Tetsuya? No, this was a darker blue, violent and clashing with the gray background. Daiki. A voice in the back of his mind answered, a voice that reminded Miyaji an awful lot of Midorima.

He blinked another couple times and made out a haggard face and tan skin before his vision flickered and he succumbed to unconsciousness.


	6. Heal

"I—Is he okay?" Takao began to panic as Aomine plopped down on top of Miyaji's hips, slapping the werewolf's cheeks lightly to see if he'd wake up. Izuki began to move to stop him before wobbling to the side and leaning into Takao, eyes shut and eyebrows knit. "S-Shun-chan! Keep it together!"

"Izuki-senpai?!" Momoi exclaimed, kneeling down next to the pair and placing her pale hand on his forehead. "He's burning up! Too much magic, I'm guessing…" She began mumbling to herself and continued to do so until Aomine snapped at her.

"Momoi! Listen to what I'm saying!" He yelled. She and Takao looked over and saw him gently putting Miyaji's head and shoulders on his legs to elevate them. Vivid blue eyes were directed to the twisted, demonically broken figure lying still on the soft mossy ground. Its tail was caught halfway in a strange mixture of bone and fur and stuck between melding into a naked lower back. Light purple fingers brushed against a wilting fern, just barely making it to the browning plant, never to move again. Momoi was stuck betwixt helping staring and looking away, something about the horrid, grotesque figure drawing her in like a drug.

"Momoi!" She snapped at the sound of her name. Aomine was glaring at her, eyes flicking down to Takao, and she realized that the point guard was what they liked to call 'the victimized onlooker'; someone who had horrible things happening around them and no power to stop it. Takao couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the body that Miyaji assumedly rid of its' owner, most likely scarred from witnessing the killing. She didn't blame him: anyone would be shaken up. And she'd love to talk to him and help him, but now she had to focus on action and result, not effect.

"Takao-kun, do you know the way back to the house?" She asked him kindly, jogging his shoulders and inadvertently jostling Izuki from leaning against the other. The magic-user flopped to the ground with a quiet groan. Takao's eyes snapped from the corpse to her and he nodded shakily.

"I think I remember which way I came."

"Good." She fumbled in her pajama pants pocket and tugged out a piece of foil-wrapped chocolate. Placing it in his hands and curling his fingers around it, she smiled at him warmly. "Please give this to Izuki-senpai when you get back. Eat some yourself as well. Dai-kun and I will be back in a minute, we just need to make sure Miyaji-kun is safe to move."

"O-Okay." Takao nodded again, taking the chocolate and shoving it into his pocket before hoisting Izuki into his arms bridal-style. He paused when they both stood up. "Um…Shun-chan said that I was—"

"Momoi!" Aomine interrupted, glaring at them. "Hurry up! He's losing blood."

Momoi turned her eyes on Takao and looked him up and down. She still wasn't certain about leaving him alone with Midorima when the miracle was…well, but there was no other choice. He couldn't stay out much longer without getting a heart attack, and Izuki obviously needed a good rest to rejuvenate.

"Sorry," She apologized, "Could it wait?"

"O-Of course. It's okay." It wasn't. "I'll just…tell you later." She doubted he would. Her heart yearned to draw him into her arms and listen to his hearts desires. Her mind drew her away to Daiki, medicinal green magic making her fingertips glow with light. Noises of snapping branches and footsteps told her that her orders were being followed.

"Where's Kazuki?" She asked while kneeling down, pressing her glowing fingers against Miyaji's leg. Normally magic wasn't painful, especially not healing magic, but she wasn't exactly trained for it. The werewolf let out a quiet, pitiful whine and turned his head into Aomine's side. The bluenette looked to Momoi helplessly and let his fingers roam over the blonde's scalp, after remembering seeing the elder's teammates do so repeatedly during and after games.

"On his way. I met him in the middle of a job, so he's finishing it up."

"And he's getting stronger?"

"He reminds me of Akashi, kind of. The way he uses his power to see everything." He glared at his friend as she healed Miyaji. "Don't tell him I said that."

"I doubt he knows who Akashi-kun is." She smiled, gingerly working her fingers over the bloody ligament.

"Oh, he knows. He knows everything." Aomine muttered with a glare.

Momoi paused when Miyaji let out a particularly strained whine. "Kazuki would know how to heal him properly." She said quietly. Her fingers and head already hurt from the energy it took to use magic and it hadn't even been five minutes.

Aomine didn't say anything for a while, running his hand through Miyaji's hair. When he did speak, it was dead serious. "Don't you dare compare yourself to him."

"But—"

"You know how his sister is." Aomine stated plainly. "He is the way he is. You are the way you are. That's just the way it is." After a pause, he added, "I like it that way. I like you the way you are."

"Thanks." Momoi sniffed. She loved Kazuki will all her heart—she did, truly, want the best for him. But it was hard…hard that she couldn't live up to her mother's place, hard that she wasn't prepositioned to use magic. Hard that everything she wasn't, Kazuki grew closer and closer to being. She knew his life probably wasn't as perfect as she thought it was and that a lot of stress came with becoming the head of the family. But it was really, really, really hard not to be jealous of him.

With that, she turned her attention back to Miyaji. His leg was torn up and upon closer inspection she could make out the actual teeth marks where his attacker had gouged out the taut, muscled skin. His skin had sewn itself back together but it was a slow process and Momoi could feel her head getting fuzzy and blank. The magic ebbed from her fingers at a halted pace and she swooned a bit and then continued.

"He's…pretty torn up." She murmured. "Go look over at the body while I do this, okay? Make sure it looks like an animal attack."

"Alright." Aomine gave her a fleeting glance before letting go of Miyaji's hair and sauntering over to the body. She heard him whistle. "Wow. Whoever did this, it wasn't Miyaji. There's traces of magic on him. He's like…" A breath in. "Stuck between phasing back to human. Ugh."

Momoi closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on getting energy to her fingertips. It wasn't working, and she knew that it would be useless if Aomine had to carry both her and the werewolf home so once she felt the last of the topical injuries seamlessly connect back together she stopped and heaved a few thick breaths. The mist was beginning to rise but it still hovered near the tops of the trees and filtered the sunlight. It was strange to think that no more than half an hour ago someone had been murdered feet away from where she was squatting, when now it was so peaceful and serene.

"It's alright, then." She sighed and leaned back on her hands. "Most magic-related injuries and deaths are presumed heart attacks. Aomine made his way back over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Is he okay to pick up?"

"I healed his skin-deep injuries. We can move him but it won't feel very good. And I don't think I should be the one to handle the internal injuries."

"Agreed." Aomine stooped down and pulled the blond over his shoulder with a swift movement. "Come on, let's get back to the house—"

"Wait." Momoi shook her head and stepped in front of him with her hands up. "I'm not done. If there are traces of magic on the body…it has to be either Izuki-kun or Takao-kun who did it. But I don't Izuki-kun did it."

"Eh? Why?"

"Think, Dai-kun."

"You don't mean…" She could see on his face that he was beginning to understand. "Is that why Izuki's here? Because Takao's some sort of magic-user?" He sighed and they began to wander over to the body. "Yeah, that's definitely not his magic." Aomine toed one limp leg and shuddered. "Does he know?"

"Takao-kun wanted to tell me something before he left," Momoi admitted guiltily. She felt at blame for the current situation—for letting down a friend. In the back of her mind she promised herself she'd sit down with Takao and listen to whatever he had to say. However, she also knew she made the right decision by focusing on the current situation, which hurt even more. She hated putting her friends second, especially when they needed her. "This was probably it."

"Well, if Izuki knew about that, then what if he also knows about—you know…that." Aomine sounded worried; she didn't blame him. If Takao found out about it there was a huge risk that he'd completely reject Midorima, turn away and shun him forever. And neither hunter was sure the Miracle would be able to survive that blow.

"Let's get back to the house." Momoi suggested, and they began to step away from the mangled body. "If anything, Izuki-kun's unconscious and Takao-kun's in shock, so it's unlikely they've spoken about what's happened."

"You're right." He nodded and began to pick up the pace. Momoi hesitated, stopping completely to look back over her shoulder at the body. It was twisted among the ferns and moss in a strange position, with an arching back and elbows digging into the ground. The mist had cleared enough to let sunlight shine down on it, giving the scene and ethereal effect.

She turned her gaze to Aomine's back. Out of every hunter in his family, he was the last survivor—his parents were gone, disappeared somewhere in China on a mission over two years ago with no letters or calls, and he was an only child. The weight of the situation at hand was probably crushing him, and dealing with Kazuki would put him on edge. Neither she nor him trusted the head-in-training, especially not after realizing who his sister was.

"Are you coming?" Aomine paused and turned impatiently. "Miyaji's not getting any lighter."

"B-Be quiet! I'm not slow, you're just fast!" She pouted at him and he rolled his eyes and kept going, muttering on his breath about a 'demon lady'. Her lips curved into a gentle smile.

Whatever it is, as long as he's here I'm sure we'll be fine.

They continued on the path together side by side.


	7. Secrets

Takao was already inside when the pair of hunters got back. Izuki was laying next to him on the couch sleeping after his friend swaddled him in blankets and cushions, already having forced a hefty chunk of milk chocolate down each of their throats. He blinked wearily at them and put an arm around Izuki's shoulders, jogging him awake.

"Hm?" Izuki flinched and opened his eyes immediately. "My head hurts."

"Yeah." Takao looked down at his knees guiltily. "During your tests on me you got a concussion…sorry, Shun-chan."

Instead of saying 'it's okay' or 'don't worry about it', Izuki leaned in far too close to his friend's face with a worried expression, making sure they held eye contact. Takao stared down into Izuki's dark grey eyes with hesitation.

"Are you okay?" Izuki asked.

"What?" Takao stuttered intelligently.

"Are you okay?" The concern in Izuki's voice doubled and he rested a cold hand on his friend's forehead. Both of them completely ignored Aomine and Momoi, who were resting down Miyaji on the dining room table. "Do you have a fever? Are you sick? Did—" His eyes widened. "Did I hurt you? During the tests, did I hurt you?"

"H-hey!" Takao put his hands firmly on each of Izuki's shoulders and pushed him out of his face with a slight blush. "No! I'm fine! You're the one who's hurt, why are you asking about me?"

Izuki sent him a strange look and settled back into the blankets. "You're acting awfully strangely, Takao-kun. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah. You're the one who's not alright." Takao replied instantly. "Jeez. I mean, of course I'm acting strangely! My friend turned into a werewolf and you're like some freaky magic-user demon thing and it's like, yeah, awesome for you! But I'm not Buffy or Dean or Sam, Shun-chan, I can't just die and come back a bunch of times! Unless—" His own eyes widened this time. "Oh my god, can I? Can Cetans do that?"

"Takao-kun, calm down." Izuki pressed his hands over Takao's and helped him breathe slowly. "I understand why you're panicking, but please try not to. I promised I would explain everything and that has not changed."

"R-Right." Takao breathed shakily. "So you said I was a Cetan—"

"What?!" Two pairs of eyes snapped to the doorway. Aomine stood there looking shocked and a little horrified. He stared at Takao. "You're a Cetan? Fuck. Fuck. That would explain everything."

He didn't even say anything else, just stormed back into the living room and started talking angrily to Momoi. Takao's expression was stricken, and he gulped before tears rushed to his eyes.

"Oh my god," His breathing quickened and he curled into a ball with his arms around his knees, "Oh my god, is that bad? Is that—am I something bad? Does a Cetan kill people—is that why I killed that wolf? Does that make me a murderer?" The weight of what he'd done hit him like a wall. "I'm a murderer. Holy shit, I'm—I'm a killer. A psycho. Am I just imagining this? Am I crazy? Is this just all some delusion I made up in my mind because I'm crazy and I kill people, and this is how I justify it? Does that mean I'm gonna kill Shin-chan? F-fuck, I think I'm gonna—" He tripped off of the couch and ran to the bathroom, just making it to the toilet before he began to puke his insides out. Acid burned his throat and made the tears fall faster.

"Shh." He felt a hand rubbing his back: Izuki. He tried to push his friend away. Get away from me. I could hurt you. I don't even know if you're real. He felt so confused and hurt. All he wanted to do was wake up and have it all be a nightmare; go back to basketball practice after slaving after Midorima all day and get yelled at by Miyaji for being late, and then go home and eat too much and pass out playing video games. He just wanted to go back to the way it was before his friend got bitten protecting him—if that even really happened.

"Takao-kun, Aomine-san isn't worried because a Cetan is evil. In fact, it's not; it is a protective spirit. He is worried because Midorima-san imprinted on you." Izuki pulled Takao's hair away from his face with one hand and kept rubbing soothing circles into his back with the other. "He is worried because Midorima-san is still getting over his wolf-instincts and may want to try and mate with you, and because if you reject him he may not be able to fully recover."

Takao coughed up the last of his stomach and dry heaved for a few short seconds before finally stopping. His forehead pressed against the rim of the toilet and he let out a few choked sobs. "W-what?"

Is that what they'd been keeping from him?

"I'm not lying." Izuki said defensively, retreating to the sink to fill up a cup of water. He helped Takao to his feet and made him gargle twice. "Please, let's sit down at the couch so they can explain this to you properly. I'm afraid werewolves aren't exactly my field of expertise."

"Wait," Takao stopped him by grabbing onto his wrists. "Wait, so—so Shin-chan likes me?" His brain was still chugging along at a slow, frantic pace as he calmed down from his panic attack. "Oh my god."

"I know." Izuki nodded. "They didn't tell you because…well, they weren't certain you—"

"Of course I goddamned feel the same way!" Takao snarled, his grip on Izuki's wrists tightening to a bruising degree. "What the fuck did they think I wheeled him around in that stupid rickshaw for?! Why the hell else would I get his lucky items every morning!"

"Kazunari." He looked up into Izuki's eyes and was surprised to see pain swimming in them. "I understand. I always have. Now please let go."

He glanced down and realized the grip he had on the other's wrists and let go. There were dark marks left behind and he frowned guiltily. "S-sorry."

"It's okay." Izuki smiled. "Now that you're feeling better, let's go and talk with them, alright?"

He helped Takao walk back over to the couch. Aomine was leaning on the arm of the loveseat nearby with his gaze stranded out the window, and Momoi sat in the loveseat with her legs crossed and her hands in her lap. A cell phone was balanced on her knee.

"Takao-kun," She said feverishly, fidgeting as they sat down and curled up into the heat of a blanket. "I know this is a lot to take in. I'm sorry Dai-kun was such an idiot and scared you; he was just shocked. Frankly, neither of us were expecting you to be anything more than human and we're still wrapping our heads around the idea."

Takao didn't say anything. He leaned against Izuki for support and let the numb feeling take over. He felt sick of caring about what was going on; he didn't care anymore. If he was crazy and imagining all of this, what difference would it make? He was still stuck in the same situation. He still killed someone.

"Izuki told you." Aomine realized, gruffly shoving his gaze back onto the occupants of the room. "About the…imprint." His gaze turned into an accusatory glare as the bluenette stood and tightened his hands into angry fists. "We told you not to fucking leave the house! Why the hell would you think it was a good idea to leave when you knew there were fucking werewolves out there?!"

A stiff posture resided in the point guard. "What did you expect me to do?! And how dare you! How dare you not tell me…You—you never told me. Anything." Takao sucked in a breath. One of his hands clenched around Izuki's and the other fisted the blanket. His brain finally kicked into gear as his mind cleared of the fear and confusion clouding it. He opened his mouth again and continued to, for the first time since the incident, speak his mind. "Why would you keep that from me? What right did you have to keep that from me? Kick me out of my own home, tell me absolutely nothing but still try and make me stay with you. You left me with nothing and no one. The one person I turned to got hurt because of my stupid mistakes, mistakes I wouldn't have made if I had known better."

"We're—"

"I should be furious." Takao interrupted Aomine harshly. "What you two did…is unforgivable. But I'm not, because you're obviously the only two people who actually know what's going on. And so far you've only made decisions you thought would help. Even if they didn't." Aomine looked shamefully down at his feet. "I'm not forgiving you. It's just that right now you're the only ones who can help Miyaji-senpai and Shin-chan."

A deafening silence followed. Takao gulped and figured he might as well keep going.

"I was the one to kill that werewolf, back in the woods. That was me. I…I don't know what I did, it just—he was going to kill Miyaji-senpai and it just…happened." He heaved in another breath. "But we're not going to focus on that. I want to see Shin-chan. And I want to heal Miyaji-senpai. And then we can work on what's happening to me. And then I can be angry with you two."

He was sick of making mistakes and somehow getting put before his friends. Midorima got changed saving him from someone, and then Miyaji got changed saving him from Midorima. Now it was his turn to save them, hopefully for less of a cost.

"I can heal Miyaji-san." Izuki said. Takao frowned and looked his friend up and down. Izuki was still a little too pale, and while the back of his head wasn't bleeding anymore it didn't give him any less of a concussion.

"Are you sure? You nearly passed out doing it before…" Takao felt oddly guilty. He still felt a strange heavyweight feeling of the concept of him killing someone. Part of him doubted that feeling would ever go away. "I don't want you to do anything because you feel obligated."

"I'm not." Izuki put a hand on his. "If I didn't want to or couldn't do it, I wouldn't offer to. Okay?"

"Okay."

They looked over at the two hunters. They were both looking down at the ground with shame written over their faces and postures, and Momoi's eyes were watery. Takao frowned. He doubted he'd ever get over what they'd put him through these past few days, but another side of him truly did understand where they were coming from. And the way they were acting they were about as prepared for this to happen as he was. Having two people turned under their watch couldn't be good for whatever Hunter's Clan or whatever they were a part of. But that didn't excuse the fact that they should have told him.

"Well?" He asked. Momoi looked up at him but Aomine held his stare with the ground. "Where's Shin-chan?"

She wiped her flush cheeks where the tears dripped down them and stood up shakily. Beckoning him with her hand, she paused to show Izuki to the dining room before leading Takao down a flight of stairs to a vaulted door.

"It's where we kept him during his first transformation, too." She mumbled. "And the one you forced him into."

"I—what?"

"I-It's why Dai-kun said you being a spirit made sense. Cetan…are usually awakened to lead a new pack. They can inhibit or force the transformation of any member of the pack at any time, sometimes involuntarily. We think when the werewolf attacked you, you inadvertently made them transform."

Takao didn't know what to do with this information. Did that mean it was his fault that they shut Midorima up in what appeared to be some kind of vault, or that Miyaji was lying wounded on the kitchen table?

He shook the thoughts from his head. They wouldn't help him in the long run. Instead he focused on pushing the door open and finding Midorima. The room they walked into was nearly pitch black, but there was a sliver of light coming from the curtains that shielded the light through the windows. Takao blinked a few times as his eyesight adjusted before wobbling over to where he thought he heard breathing.

"Shin-chan?" He called out wearily, and heard an animalistic snarl.

"Get away from me, Takao." Midorima's voice was low and gravelly and he sounded closeby. Takao made out some sort of wooden post where a figure was lying against it. "I said get away!" Bright green eyes flashed and Takao was positive who the figure was and rushed forward. Thinly muscled arms wrapped tightly around Midorima's strong frame, reaching under the greenette's arms to grip his shoulders.

"Hell no." Takao said, voice muffled as he pressed his face into Midorima's chest and breathed in. Just the scent of the werewolf was comforting. He felt Midorima's arms tense up against the chains binding them before breaking free and wrapping fiercely around him, tucking him closer.

"You should leave." Midorima muttered, his words contradicting his actions as he tightened his grip.

"Absolutely not." Takao kept breathing into Midorima's jacket, his face getting hot from body heat and lack of air. Tightly coiled around the other, he felt at home. He felt safe. "I know about the imprint. They told me. And I…feel the same."

He could almost feel the relief flooding through Midorima's body, before it tensed right back up again.

"Miyaji-senpai—"

"Shun-chan's helping him." Takao pushed his head back a little for a breath of fresh air.

"Izuki-san?" Midorima asked gruffly. "What is his involvement in this?"

"I'll explain that later." The pair glanced up and saw Momoi standing in the doorway. She looked uncomfortable and sad, her hands gripping her elbows as she shifted between feet. "Midorima-kun, you seem to have entered the regular stage. You will be able to control yourself around humans now." A pause. "It's…safe for you to come upstairs."

Takao felt Midorima nod and pull them both up to their feet. He didn't let go of Takao while they strode out of the dark room and up the stairs. Miyaji was lying unconscious on the table, limbs spread out. His thigh was one giant bruise, but the rest of him didn't seem to damaged, except that his ear was a little bloody. Izuki stood over him like a surgeon over a patient, hands glowing blue as he pressed his palms gently over the blonde's leg.

"I healed his cracked ribs and his ear." Izuki didn't look up as they walked in. Takao glanced over at Midorima, who let go of one of Takao's shoulders to hold his hand tightly in a fist. "His internal injuries were far worse than his topical; a slight fracture of his clavicle and severe damage to his hand. He must have held it out behind himself to break his fall. However, his leg is the worst. I don't think I'll be able to heal it right away."

"I-I did this?" Midorima looked horrified, and Takao didn't hesitate to jump at the chance at reassuring him.

"Hell no. A werewolf attacked me in the woods and he saved me but got hurt." He smiled ruefully. "The same one that attacked you, Shin-chan."

"Wait, what?" Aomine asked as he walked in. Takao scowled, his anger still lingering, but he let it go.

"It's the same one." He repeated. "The one that bit Shin-chan. I can just tell."

Aomine's frown deepened. "This is bad…someone was targeting you, then. A pack, probably."

Midorima automatically reached forward and held onto one of Miyaji's limp hands, his other resting on Takao's shoulder. "What does that mean?" He asked seriously, and Takao felt jealous at how calm the Ace seemed. How could he remain so…so calm and levelheaded? Shouldn't he out of everyone be the one freaking out? Yet Takao lost his cool in less than two days and he hadn't even been the one bitten.

"Nothing, optimally." Izuki assured them. "But at the worst…it could lead to a territory war. Or even aside the point, a fight between Alphas depending on who the dead werewolf is."

"Kazuki will know." Momoi replied. "He memorized every Japanese pack in the past century. He'll be ready for whatever outcome will happen."

"Kazuki?" Midorima wondered. Momoi's eyes hit the ground and Aomine leaned into the doorway and answered.

"Momoi's cousin. He's a magic-user, someone who can use magic like he's," Aomine tilted his head towards Izuki, "using. But instead of just healing magic, he can also use offensive and defensive magic."

"That makes absolutely no sense." Midorima announced.

"Shin-chan, this entire situation doesn't make sense." Takao rolled his eyes. "How is this any different?"

"The fact that werewolves exist is irrefutable proven by when I received the bite and, in return," Midorima swallowed, "bit Miyaji-senpai. I accept this situation because it is the most plausible and answers all questions raised by recent events. I accept that Izuki-san appears to possess some sort of energy that enables him to heal the wounded, because I am witnessing him doing it. However, I have not met this 'Kazuki' nor have I witnessed any sort of 'magic' in any form. Therefore, until I have witnessed it, it does not exist and I refuse to accept your explanation until further evidence is provided."

"Wha—" Takao tried not to laugh. The fact that Midorima was willing to accept that he was a werewolf that could bite and turn other people like it was nothing, but then not believe in magic was something only he could pull off. He glanced around the room. Izuki had a blank look on his face as he kept healing Miyaji, and Momoi seemed unsure of how to react. Aomine stopped leaning on the doorway and crossed his arms.

"Hm. Okay." He nodded. "How about this: Takao was the one who enforced you and Miyaji turning into your werewolf states this morning, even though he was in the forest and is, uh, human. This requires, um…" He thought for a minute. "Long distance communication without using words or a cell phone otherwise needed, so he must have done it using energy other people don't have. What you call the 'energy force' that Izuki's using right now we call 'magic', and, uh, therefore 'magic' exists for us as the same identity that 'energy force' exists for you."

Takao's jaw dropped open. So, Aomine's smarter than he looks. Who knew?

"Hn." Midorima frowned and thought it over, kneading Miyaji's wrist with his thumb. "Where does the energy force come from?"

Izuki looked up at this. "That's like asking where your soul came from. It doesn't need a reason to exist; it just does." Takao got a feeling that Izuki didn't like the idea of explaining the possibility of him being a demon. Then again, most people wouldn't. How was this any different? Izuki was still Izuki, blue-glowy powers and all.

"I see." Midorima looked down at Takao with a raised eyebrow. "And you can do this too?"

"Um, I guess?" Takao wasn't sure, but he knew he wanted to explain it as well as possible. More than anything he didn't want Midorima to be shut in the dark like he himself had been. He chewed on his lip before continuing, "I mean, I don't mean to, but it just sort of…happens. Like, I didn't realize that I turned you and Miyaji-senpai, but apparently I did."

Midorima was quiet for a long time, probably processing all of the information he was receiving. There was a struggling look on his face before he sighed and nodded his head in Izuki's direction. "When will Miyaji-senpai be healed?" He asked tiredly.

"What time is it now?" Izuki asked.

Midorima checked his wristwatch. The screen, Takao noticed curiously, was shattered. "Noon."

"Maybe in two, three hours." Slender fingers pressed against Miyaji's thigh. "You are free to do whatever you like, but I suggest you use this time to speak to each other about what's happened and make sure you're all on the same page." Cue pointed look in Aomine and Momoi's direction.

"Okay." Takao nodded and opened his mouth to begin talking when Izuki said,

"—In the other room, please." He smiled wanly.

"Of course." Midorima said, drawing Takao away. They paused at the doorway and the greenette turned back. "Thank you, Izuki-san, for everything you have done."

Izuki shook his head. "Don't thank me. Just get everything figured out, okay? And both of you get some sleep. You look like you need it." His gaze turned sharply on Aomine and Momoi. "All of you." Takao began to notice the Hunters' physical appearances at that moment. There were dark circles and haunted expressions adorning each of their figures, along with a worn haggardness that came hand-in-hand with slumped, defeated postures.

"Yeah, yeah," Aomine grumbled, following Takao and Midorima out the door.

"Thank you, Izuki-kun." Momoi bowed to him slightly before also exiting.

Takao couldn't see him very well with everyone leaving the room and pushing him down the hall, but he swore as he turned back that he could see a tear run down Izuki's pale cheek.


	8. The Prodigious Son

Midorima noticed it first. It was a little past ten a.m on Sunday morning and everyone was asleep, and he was content with Takao in his arms and Miyaji back-to-back with him (the blonde protested at first, but eventually gave in to sharing a bed). He was still getting used to his hypersensitive hearing (and was astounded that his eyesight didn't improve in any way whatsoever) when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching the house. A light jingle let him know that whoever it was had keys and wasn't breaking in, but it still set him on edge since he could hear Momoi and Aomine's heartbeats in their own private rooms and knew Izuki didn't have a set of keys.

Which left the question as to who was opening the door. He carefully slid out from between Takao and Miyaji and shuffled the two closer together before tucking them underneath the comforter. He squeezed Takao's hand lightly and stroked Miyaji's hair before moving down the stairs to see who had arrived.

Before he even saw the visitor he was hit with the overwhelming scent of pine needles and smoke. It was an odd but ultimately pleasant combination and he peeked around the corner and saw a short, skinny teen with his back turned, trying to get off his shoes with one hand while nursing his other. He's wounded. Now that he thought about it Midorima could smell it in the air: pain.

This must be Kazuki, he realized. Yesterday when he'd finally regained his senses Momoi took the time to explain to them who the teen was.

'He's the son of my mother's sister, but she passed away a long time ago. His sister, Yui, lives a little ways away from here and taught him how to control his powers. He's the most magic-oriented person in our family aside from my mother and is in line to become the next head of the family. He's still a few years younger than us, but he's very strong. Don't underestimate him.'

Kazuki didn't look like much. He reminded Midorima of a kid, what with his short lithe stature and tiny feet. The only difference that came as a slight surprise was his silver-white hair, which was almost strange in the fact that it was a perfect snow white (not tinged yellow or pink) and not dirty at all.

The albino turned and flinched when he saw Midorima in the doorway, narrowing sharp violet eyes and frowning. Midorima reciprocated the action and crossed his arms, staring down the younger boy whose skin was barely a color and as close to white as it could get without looking sickly.

"You must be Midorima." Kazuki said blankly, though Midorima saw his hand grasp at his wounded arm tightly. "The werewolf."

"You must be Kazuki-san." Midorima answered automatically with a glare. "Momoi-san's cousin."

Kazuki's mouth twitched into a momentary frown as Midorima studied him. The albino couldn't be more than fifteen but his maturity level was obviously far beyond that of his age. So instead of asking him pointless questions about whether he was okay or not, Midorima stepped forward and offered the quiet boy into the house. It was a little awkward seeing as he wasn't actually the owner of said house, but Kazuki seemed to accept his invitation without hesitation.

"I'll grab the bandages." He said, leading Kazuki into the living room and dropping him off at the couch. Retrieving the gauze rolls from the bathroom cabinet he returned to the living room to find Kazuki pushing up his sleeve and experimentally rolling his wrist around. The teen flinched when he turned it the wrong way and Midorima rolled his eyes.

"Don't move it." He ordered, fingers pushing around it in search of a broken bone. There was none, and the greenette settled that it was a twist or sprain. He went about wrapping it securely until Kazuki wouldn't be able to bend it without difficulty and then returned the gauze to the bathroom. When he returned to the living room the albino teen was still in his spot on the couch, his eyes wandering around before landing on Midorima.

"You helped me." He stated. "Why?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Midorima snorted. "Don't be an idiot."

Violet eyes flashed though his expression remained placid. "I'm not an idiot!" He snarled, and something in that seemed to rile up Midorima's feral side. The greenette's lips curved into a menacing smirk before it returned to its stern state.

"I never said so." He answered haughtily. "There is quite a difference between being an idiot and acting like—"

"Huh? Kazuki?"

The pair whipped around at the sound of Aomine's groggy voice. The bluenette, dressed in a pair of old navy basketball shorts and a black muscle top, was sleepily making his way over and plopped down next to Momoi's cousin on the couch. He slung one arm over the back of the couch and his other around Kazuki's shoulders.

"Aomine." Kazuki said coldly, "I was in the middle of a mission. What is so urgent that you needed me?" Something told Midorima that the two teens didn't usually contact one another or get along very well, and that if Aomine resorted to doing so the situation was grim. Kazuki didn't seem all too happy about it, though it was difficult to tell considering he refused to use any facial expressions whatsoever.

"I know you were," Aomine rumbled lowly, his hand playing with a strand of silver hair and twisting it around his index finger. "I can tell."

"What does that mean?" Midorima asked, and was promptly ignored.

"Be serious, Daiki." Kazuki played with a frayed edge of gauze. "My sister wants me home as soon as possible and frankly, I'd like to leave within the next day." Again with the sister. Midorima concluded that she was very strict by the way she was referred to.

"I am." Aomine replied lazily. "This'll take a little longer than I said it would. Oh—and you can't tell anyone, or I'll kill you." The threat, while aggressive, seemed to be taken seriously.

"What is it about?" Kazuki's eyes flicked over to Midorima. "Do you want a barrier?"

"Yeah, but not for—"

"Shin-chan?" Takao made his way down the staircase still in his pajamas. Kazuki's violet eyes flickered over him curiously and Midorima stepped in front of his mate protectively, blocking him from the teen's view.

"I see." Kazuki turned to Aomine, voice flat. "If you think I'm going to train him—"

"Don't get your boxers in a twist," Aomine rolled his eyes. "A werewolf attacked him last night and it's dead now. We need a barrier to prevent his pack from going after us."

Kazuki's blank face wavered, though it could have been Midorima's imagination, and lapsed into worry for a split second. Then the expressionless mask was back. "That takes a lot of energy, and even then if they have his scent it will be useless." He pointed out. Midorima pieced together what was happening. Aomine wants him to use the magic Izuki can use to make the house a safehouse.

"I know." Aomine nodded urgently. He leaned to the side so he could look Kazuki in the eyes, and grabbed the pale chin between his thumb and forefinger when the other tried to look away. "Will you do it?"

They held eye contact for quite a while until Kazuki finally broke the silence. "Yes."

"Great!" Aomine became all smug grins, letting go of Kazuki's chin and standing up. "Might as well get started, then. I'll make breakfast before the demon witch get's up." He announced cheerfully before easing out of the room.

"A barrier?" Midorima asked, putting an arm around Takao as the other wobbled on his feet, still tired from sleeping in late. Kazuki looked up at them and while his face was unexpressive, his eyes held an uncertainty in them.

"A protective barrier against other packs." He clarified, standing up and blinking tiredly. "I placed a void barrier around Miyaji-san's car so that no one could detect it but me; it's the same concept. It will ward them off. If they approach the house they won't be able to hear, smell, or see you unless they're inside."

"Hm." Midorima didn't answer. Instead, he led Takao out of the room and into the kitchen; he didn't like his mate being around Kazuki, for some reason. Part of him wanted to go upstairs just to be close to Miyaji: a sense of security that apparently came with being Alpha and Beta. However, the rest of him was ecstatic that he wouldn't have to eat any more of Momoi's horrible cooking. There was only so much he, as a miracle, could consume in a two-day window before passing out or dying.

He felt Takao stiffen in his arms when Aomine mumbled a few ingredients for pancakes under his breath. Quick to the draw, it had taken Midorima very little to recognize the tensions between his ex and current teammates and after a phone call with Izuki he knew why. Takao was hurt that they kept the mate bond from him, which ultimately led to Midorima biting Miyaji. The same waves of tension were rolling off of Aomine, who Midorima knew felt guilty for both incidents and desperately wanted to win the battle with pride he was currently losing.

For some reason, it hurt him deeply to see the two fighting. Not that he'd ever show it, but Midorima was extremely glad that they'd kept Takao away from him the first two days. God knows what would have happened to the point guard if they hadn't, and Midorima wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he hurt the other. He didn't like that he bit Miyaji but it felt guiltily pleasant to have a Beta, too. He felt…secure. Strong. The power he felt from winning using teamwork in basketball he now felt constantly around the current members of the household. Even Momoi made him feel safer; he got the impression from her that if he lost control she'd shoot him with her crossbow before he could blink. It was morbid but oddly comforting.

After Wikipedia searching for wolves and pack sentiment, Midorima was under the impression that the reason he felt this way was because he was 'adopting a pack'. Izuki told him before hanging up the prior night that the members of his pack didn't have to be werewolves, just the Beta. He said that becoming part of the pack usually led to the bite, but that there were cases where the Alpha showed restraint and didn't. Midorima was determined to be that Alpha.

"Stop arguing." He said gruffly, unsure of what else to do. Both Takao and Aomine gaped at him.

"What?" They asked, dumbfounded.

"Stop arguing." Midorima repeated, adjusting his glasses confidently. "I'm going up to get Miyaji-senpai. I don't care what you to do while I'm gone as long as you fix whatever is between you."

"Shin-chan, it's not something you can just…solve. It's more complicated then that." Takao stated tiredly, resting his head in his hand. Aomine nodded.

"He's right, Midorima. It's not easy to forgive people."

"I wasn't asking for your opinion." Midorima answered harshly. "This isn't open for discussion. Uncomplicate it." He stood up and left, leaving no room for argument. He glanced out the sliding glass door to see Kazuki waving his arms around, spreading some sort of blue energy, and sighed before making his way up the stairs.

Midorima could still smell his mark on his senpai and it's warm, exotic scent emanated from the room. Opening the door he saw the third-year still completely asleep, legs rolled up in the comforter and one hand grasping his cell phone. Midorima frowned and carefully removed it from his Beta's grip, flipping it open when it buzzed.

"Who is this?" He asked coldly in a small voice, trying not to wake Miyaji up. He felt oddly frustrated that someone was calling the other—and according to the alert on the front screen, had tried to call thirty times throughout the morning.

"Kiyoshiiii-senpai~" A perky, bright voice bubbled through the receiver and made Midorima want to hang up. He barely managed not to, keeping his hand from snapping it shut by a hair. "Do you like it? I used your first name, Miyaji-senpai~ I'm soooo happy! You finally answered my calls~"

This time Midorima couldn't stop himself. The cell phone shut, creating a metallic snap with such force that the screen shattered. Miyaji's eyes flew open and landed on him quickly, and he frowned before looking down at the source of commotion.

"Don't go looting around other people's stuff!" He yelled angrily, leaning up so he could smack Midorima on the back of the head. The inner wolf in Midorima threatened to put his Beta back in place but years of muscle memory taught him not to anger his senpai.

"I apologize, Miyaji-senpai." He replied quickly, bowing slightly before sitting on the bed and leaning back as an invitation. Miyaji scooted next to him, dangling his feet off the edge of the plush mattress, and leaned on his shoulder tiredly. The blond was being surprisingly calm about what was happening to him—well, about as calm as he could be. Aomine said it was because they already had the team dynamic and that this made it stronger, and also that the Alpha-Beta relationship helped, but Midorima believed it was because Miyaji was a genuinely good person. He just had a rather short attitude to match.

"Who's downstairs?" Miyaji asked, changing the subject. He relied on his expanded range of hearing to determine the arrival of a newcomer seeing as the mark Midorima left him gave of a rather pungent odor.

"Kazuki." Midorima answered. He turned and put his hand on his senpai's shoulder, both drawing him closer and tracing the bite mark lightly with his thumb. It wasn't the same as what he had with Takao: a romantic, cuddle-esque sort of closeness. No, this proximity was bred from complete trust in one another and the comfort of being near someone whom you did not have to guard yourself around. It was the nature of acceptance.

"Ah. Another hunter. That's exactly what we need." A long and drawn out pause. "We have to go to school tomorrow. And practice."

"But we can't endanger the others." Midorima frowned. He wanted to ask who'd been calling the other but decided he'd focus on this first. "I do not want the chance of them being bitten."

"Of course not!" Miyaji snapped and slapped him upside the head. "Like I'd let that happen." He sobered up a little. "How's Takao?"

"He's…better." Midorima gazed out the window. Fog was still rolling down the sides of the mountain, pooling gently into the forest and turning a translucent gold in the sunlight. "I can't sense any fear."

"Ha! Like he'd ever be afraid of you. You know what I actually meant."

"He still feels responsible." Midorima admitted, retracting his hands and wringing them in his lap. He didn't mention the killing. "As does Aomine."

"…So they're fighting." Midorima sent his senior a surprised look and the blond rolled his eyes. "Oh please, I'm not stupid. No one likes feeling guilty so they're trying to project their own feelings on each other. I mean it is their faults though. And yours."

Midorima stiffened. Maybe Miyaji-senpai is not as alright as I thought he was. Miyaji glared at him and flicked him in the forehead.

"Stop with that idiotic look on your face." He ordered. "It's everyone's faults. It's your fault you bit me but I instigated it by provoking you. We could go all day playing the blame game and that doesn't make it any more useless."

"You're right." Midorima was overwhelmed with the urge to hug his senpai, who still appeared drowsy from sleep (probably why he was so sedated). He gave into that urge and wrapped his arms around Miyaji tightly, drawing him as close as possible and burying his face into the crook of the blond's neck where the bite mark was. He felt his senpai struggle momentarily before giving up and returning the gesture. "Thanks, Kiyoshi-senpai."

Miyaji stiffened in his arms. "Shit. You actually answered my—"

"Is he your boyfriend?" Midorima asked. His arms tightened when Miyaji tried to escape, a feeling surging up from him that he couldn't identify and knew came from an animalistic presence.

"Wha—NO! NO, God!" Miyaji gave up on escape and sat compliantly in the Ace's lap, stuck pressed up against Midorima's chest uncomfortably. He should have known that the hug had an ulterior motive: he was completely trapped. "He's from Rakuzan, remember?"

The hug quickly became bruising. "Hayama-san." Midorima gritted. For some reason, he could only perceive the other as a threat: an uncrowned General and respected by Akashi? He didn't like it, and he didn't like how the player was clinging onto his senpai. "I see."

"Ow!" Miyaji whined at the painfully tight hold. "Midorima, let go."

Midorima didn't hear him. He was still drawn up in thoughts of how Hayama had been appearing around their school an awful lot lately, and sometimes even intervened in their practices despite their distance from his own school. And how once he was in the gym he'd wrap his arms around Miyaji's shoulders and bug him until he snapped, and—

WHAM! Midorima was thrown back into the mattress from the force of Miyaji's punch, cheek throbbing painfully. The blond glared at him furiously, a growl rising up in the back of his throat like bile. The look broke Midorima a little inside, hurting him as his heart beat painfully.

"I can take care of myself. Don't think for a second that I can't." Miyaji snarled. Midorima could see the blond's inner wolf edging in and wondered if that's what was happening to both of them. "I'm your Beta, not your property."

Midorima opened his mouth to protest and his tongue went dry. It was true. Maybe Miyaji didn't have to punch him—that was an obvious interference of his wolf's side—but Midorima didn't have the right to be so…possessive of him. Miyaji wasn't a thing and Midorima respected his senpai enough to now that. He didn't know why he'd forgotten in the first place.

"I'm—"

"Don't apologize!" Miyaji snapped. "We both know it's not our faults. Just don't do this to Takao, brat."

Silence. Then:

"H-hey! Don't hug me again!"


	9. Pack

Aomine drummed his fingers against the counter and stared out the window. In front of him a pancake heated on the pan, turning a golden brown color. He flipped it over with the spatula and turned around.

"I don't—" He stopped and growled softly. "I don't think this can be fixed with words."

"Neither do I." Takao admitted quietly from his seat at the island. His long, slender fingers played with the keys sitting on the tiled surface. Aomine felt guilt well up inside of him. If he'd just been a better hunter, gotten to the rogue wolf faster, worked harder…but he hadn't. And he'd regret it for the rest of his life. Now, Takao and his two teammates were paying the consequences.

"So what do we do?" Aomine wondered. He wasn't used to asking other people what to do, but knew that he'd asked enough of the other and figured that it was time he let someone else make a decision.  
"Like…not talk?" Takao muttered, unsure of what else to say. He rested his chin on the island and frowned. "I honestly…I mean, I don't blame you. I just…" He sighed. "I'm still trying to process this all, you know? I don't know. I just…I don't know."

Fair enough. Aomine couldn't even begin to place himself in the other's shoes. "I'm being unfair, too, you know. To you. I'll…I'm gonna try not to keep things from you guys, but man, it's hard when I don't know if it's for your own good or not. But I'll try." A long, awkward pause. "So…are we good?"

Takao looked up at him tiredly and smiled. "Yeah." He said. "We're good."

"Good." They looked over to see Miyaji standing in the doorway. His phone's screen was absolutely shattered and he looked pissed. Midorima wavered behind him emotionlessly, but there was a swelling bruise just under his chin. "Why does it smell like smoke?" Aomine quickly flipped the pancake off of the grill and grimaced at its charred state.

Miyaji rolled his eyes and settled onto the stool next to Takao, resting his chin on the island and closing his eyes. Takao grinned and poked his upperclassman on the cheek childishly.

"So what now?" Midorima asked his fellow miracle, leaning against the counter. "Regarding the other pack, is there anything we need to worry about? What should we be doing?"

"Well, I mean…I'd say train Takao but we'd need Izuki here for that. Once Kazuki sets up the barrier we can go outside and Momoi and I could help you guys with controlling your turns, but it won't be an immediate thing." Aomine scratched the back of his head and poured out another pancake. "Don't you have a game coming up s—" An annoying, blaring alarm interrupted him. He pulled his phone out from his sweatpants and groaned.

"Kise," He hissed into the receiver, "I told you to stop annoying me, damn it!"

"But Aominecchi~! I have a big job opportunity coming up and I'm nervous! I wanna talk to you~" Midorima winced at Kise's loud whine.

"I said I don't have time!" Aomine snarled.

"But I'm really nervous~! This could be a biiiig thing for me! So let's meet up—"

"Stop calling me!" He hung up on the model with a scowl and a menacing rumble, tossing the phone onto the counter and sighing. Dealing with Kise was tiring. "Anyway, if you guys have a game soon we should probably train you as soon as possible."

"Alright." Midorima nodded. He cocked his head as the sliding glass door opened and Kazuki entered the living room. "Kazuki could train Takao."

"Hell no." Aomine growled, looking over the point guard. "No offense, Takao, but you'd be no match for him."

"He didn't say spar." Kazuki said as he walked into the room, ignoring Aomine's glare and brushing a strand of silver hair behind his ear. His thick chunky scarf sat snugly around his neck. "I would be able to show him the basics, but beyond that there's nothing more I can do."

"Let's go now, then!" Takao perked up eagerly, getting off of his seat and going up to Kazuki with a grin. The teen seemed surprised with his forward attitude and backed up into Midorima by accident, turning with a flush and leaving the room with Takao on his heels. Aomine rolled his eyes again and faced Midorima.

"Go on, say it. I know you want to."

"You and Kise are still quite close."

Miyaji glanced up at them, uncomfortable with being present during the conversation but unwilling to draw attention to himself by leaving. Midorima sensed this and sat next to his beta, putting a calming arm around him.

"Well, yeah." Aomine said, pulling out a waterbottle from the fridge. "He wants to, well, you know…and I want to, but it's just…hard." He started drinking.

"I don't see why. Akashi and I did so frequently throughout middle school."

Aomine did a spit take. "W-Wha—"

"I believe you both did so as well."

"Me and—and Akashi?!"

"You and Kise." Midorima said with a dignified expression. "You made it quite obvious. Everyone knew."

"WHAT?!" Aomine screeched. "Who told you?!"

"No one. If you didn't want us to know you shouldn't have been so public about it."

"But…We never actually—"

"Before you embarrass yourself," Miyaji cut in. The pair turned to the blonde, who was flushed and a little irritated. "He's talking about one-on-ones."

"Of course," Midorima looked confused, "what else would we be…?" He stopped talking when he realized and turned beet red. He turned towards Aomine with a furious expression. "You thought Akashi and I would…would…?!"

"What! You guys were close!" Aomine defended himself.

"He and Kise want to date." Miyaji told Midorima. "That's what he thought you were talking about."

"Oh." Midorima processed this, dark green eyes flickering thoughtfully. "Why aren't you going out then?"

"Because, I just…" Aomine paused and sent an ashamed expression at his shoes. "I don't know, okay! I wouldn't be good for him! How the hell would I even explain why I can't talk to him half the time?!"

Midorima thought about it but couldn't find an answer. However, something else dawned on him. Something that he wasn't quite prepared to think about but was willing to attempt anyway. "Aomine," He murmured, "When exactly did you become a hunter?"

The air became thick with silence. The corner of Aomine's mouth twitched. "Maybe...two years before we graduated middle school."

More silence. Then Miyaji surprised them all.

"Shuzo said he was worried about one of his first string…must've been talking about you." He commented blithely.

"Shuzo?" Aomine raised an eyebrow. "Who's that?"

"Nijimura-senpai." Midorima sounded a little shocked. "You know him?"

Miyaji snorted. "Sure. We used to one-on-one like every day 'til his dad got sick. You know, Aomine, you're a real brat if that's why you won't be with Kise."

"W-what?" Aomine twitched. "What the hell do you know?! I've given up so much because of my goddamned last name!"

"Yeah, and where's that gotten you?"

Silence. Miyaji continued with a subdued expression, leaning away from Midorima and grimacing.

"You Miracles are so childish, forcing yourself to carry weights you don't need to. You think giving up your own happiness will be better? Stupid." He sighed. "Self-sacrifice is overrated. If you want to be with Kise, be with him. If you don't want to then be prepared to say so. He'll get over it. But if you leave things the way they are now, neither of you will be happy."

"You think you're so smart just because you're a little older," Aomine snorted coldly. There was fear and pain written into the lines his face. "What, did Captain do the same to you?"

Miyaji's expression darkened to a hollow state. The look he sent the Ace made the room a little emptier, depressing, and Midorima tightened his arm around his senpai. "No. He did something worse. But that's not for your ears. If you don't listen to that, then hear this: if you don't do something soon, you'll lose Kise forever." Aomine's eyes widened.

"What the fuck do you—"

"You underestimate your effect on him. The way things are now will only leave you depressed and emotionally vacant. You don't want to hurt him but that's just a fucking excuse and a lame one at that. You need him way more than he needs you. So don't ramble on about how you're doing it 'for his sake' or try to blame it on him. I don't know him very well but he's smart, and I know he's stronger than you think he is." Miyaji glared. "What I'm saying is, stop assuming the worst and trust him a little, dumbass, before he decides you're not worth the trouble."

With that, he got up and left. Midorima tried to hold him back by his wrist, wanting to know what exactly Nijimura had done to his Beta, but the blonde just snapped and flipped him off.

"I'm going back to bed." He muttered before hurrying out of the kitchen. Aomine frowned and looked to Midorima for help but the greenette just looked away.

On one hand, Midorima knew that he would do the exact same thing if he were in a similar situation. Why put Kise through the pain that would come with being lovers with a hunter? Why drag him into this crazy, unhuman world that everyone else was safe being ignorant of? It would be much easier—and safer—to simply do nothing.

But on the other...Miyaji was right. Kise was emotional and cared about Aomine a lot. If he somehow got the idea that the blunette didn't like him…it was worrying, even for Midorima. He wasn't sure how exactly Kise would react but he knew that it would be explosive, to say the least. On court and off.

"This is not my decision to make, idiot." He settled with. He opened his mouth to say something else when suddenly a sharp pain came from his side and his vision flickered. With a mere blink it seemed as if his entire world had changed: unwillingly, he'd transformed. Which could only mean Takao was in danger.

Midorima's paws scrabbled clumsily against the glossy floor before he managed to find his footing, and he shot out of the kitchen like a bullet. Jumping through the sliding glass door he jumped off of the railing of the deck and fell twenty feet. His paws indented the muddy grass and sank in.

Another wolf was crouched low to the ground not twenty yards from him, its sandy gray muzzle bloody and yellow-green eyes flickering from left to right. Midorima could hear the crackle of snapping twigs and swiveled his head to his sharp left. A wolf much larger than the first was letting loose a low snarl. It had chestnut hair that seemed to crackle with electricity and dark cerulean eyes that were stuck on Takao.

Said teen was hovering around the beam that kept up the deck with a stricken look, visibly shaking as he cowered. Kazuki was standing roughly five feet in front of him, arms outstretched as a violet sort of energy flickered around his outstretched fingertips. There was a cut on the boy's cheek where blood dripped down, and the wrappings on his wrist were torn and undone. His skin was a dark purple underneath it.

Midorima growled when the brown wolf took a step forward but was halted by Kazuki's right hand. The albino held it out and closed his fist and suddenly it was like Midorima's skin was on fire. He whimpered and backed off, Takao running to his side immediately and running his hands through the thick fur.

"Change back." Kazuki ordered the wolf in front of him. Midorima felt fear chill his veins: the animal was at least three times the size of an average wolf. Kazuki didn't stand a chance. His ears picked up movement as he heard Aomine run up the stairs, presumably to get Momoi and Miyaji.

The grey wolf lunged at Takao the second Kazuki had his attention diverted. Midorima ignored his burning muscles and crashed forward into the creature, his ears flattening against his skull when teeth sunk into his muzzle. Ignoring the blood running down his fur, he snapped his own jaws and made contact with what felt like an ear. It crunched sickeningly under his teeth and the other wolf unhinged his jaws and backed off with a whimper.

Miyaji! Where are you?! He thought in panic. According to Izuki, whenever Takao induced a change it would happen with the entire pack. Miyaji should have already turned.

He looked away from the fallen wolf to stare at Kazuki. The albino had both his hands out, the wrappings on his sprained wrist undone, and some kind of violet light was fluttering in front of him. He closed his fist and the brown wolf attacking him howled in pain, shaking its head side to side before running to the fallen wolf and standing over it protectively.

Midorima held his ground when the brown wolf stepped forward, obviously keen to attack but not wanting to leave it's wounded packmate. It nudged the cowering wolf with a paw and they appeared to be having some sort of internal conversation before the grey wolf stood shakily and pre1ssed itself to the other's side.

The brown wolf let out a low growl and prepared to jump at Takao—and therefore Midorima, who was planted between the two—when a cracked cell phone came sailing through the air. It smacked the wolf right in the head with a resounding clang, having hit its target so hard the glass displaced and the metal sides crunched. The wolf collapsed onto the ground, unconscious, and the grey wolf floundered in panic before retrieving the cell phone in its mouth and scampering off into the woods.

Midorima looked over his shoulder. Miyaji, with fury lighting his eyes, stood at the deck with his arm outstretched. When he saw Kazuki he flipped.

"FUCK YOU!" He snarled loudly, stomping down the steps and walking past his alpha to the teen so he could stick a finger in the other's chest angrily. "Why the fuck didn't the barrier work?! You wanna get us killed?!"

"The barrier's weak against supernatural beings." Kazuki replied calmly, shaking out his bad wrist and flinching. "It's mostly meant for humans. I warded against werewolves and vampires, but if they have a specific target that they are tracking it's near impossible to mask." He sighed and turned to Takao. "Their Beta is dead. You can tell because of the aura around them. It would also explain why they were quick to abandon each other; their pack balance is thrown for a loop. It's strange that they took a cell phone, though."

"Aura?" Miyaji asked. He pulled off his jacket and tossed it over to Midorima as the ace changed back.

"It's what Kazuki-san was showing me." Takao shrugged. "Each person has an aura, if you look at them closely enough. Theirs," He nodded to the wolf, "were a kind of weird blue color."

"The color of a wolf is different than it's human counterpart." Kazuki elaborated. "The wolf shows it's rank and pack stability, and the humans show their personality."

"What color's yours?" Miyaji asked him, stepping back and crossing his arms judgementally.

"I…can't tell." Takao muttered, squinting. "Clear?"

"I'm masking mine." Kazuki replied. "Reading a fully revealed aura is a very private ordeal and you must only do it for people you know well. Reading someone who hasn't given you permission to do so, and does have the ability to mask it, is the equivalent to calling someone by their first name after only meeting them once. So don't do it."

"Can you see our auras?" Miyaji asked, turning to Takao.

"Yeah…? I mean I can't not see them." Takao pressed his hands into Midorima's and they stood up, Miyaji's thin cotton jacket hanging around Midorima's hips. "Can we just go inside or something, please? It's cold and I don't like being out here."

"Of course." Midorima answered, keeping their hands interlinked as they mounted the steps to the deck. Miyaji grabbed Kazuki's good wrist when the teen tried to sidestep him.

"W-wait." Miyaji stuttered.

"Yes?" Kazuki asked nonchalantly.

"Teach me."

"What?" Kazuki seemed surprised. He raised his eyebrows and curiously looked Miyaji up and down through violet-red eyes.

"I have a feeling something bad 's coming our way. And you saw how they," Miyaji gestured to Midorima and Takao, who were talking to Momoi and Aomine just inside the sliding glass door, "handled themselves. They're not ready to take on anything. Nothing on Aomine or Momoi, but this is obviously their first time dealing with this."

"So…you want me to train you." Kazuki said flatly. "Against magic?"

"Just basic defense." Miyaji shrugged. "That was you keeping me from transforming when Takao told us to, right? I want to be able to do that on my own."

"Huh." Kazuki cocked his head to the side thoughtfully.

"What!" Miyaji snapped.

"Well, it might just be me but I'm quite surprised you're not the Alpha." Kazuki admitted in a hushed voice. There was a hint of something that Miyaji couldn't place, but it gave off an eerie feeling. "You seem to be more of a dominant figure than Midorima. It could be that I've misjudged him but I have a feeling if this continues on there could be concequences." He pulled his wrist free and turned his head as he walked away. "Deal with it now so I won't have to later. And if you wouldn't mind, bring Sam up." He nodded to the unconscious wolf. "I would, but my wrist is bad and I'm not up to par for using magic and maintaining the barrier."

Miyaji gritted his teeth and watched Kazuki make his way up the stairwell. He'd call Ootsubo or Kimura to rant about it, but his phone was currently god-knows-where after the other wolf ran off with it. Instead he stooped down and hauled the wolf over his shoulders, bending his spine so his back took most of the weight. Ignoring the pain in his knees as he walked he carried the wolf back inside.

By the time he was sitting down at the table, eating burnt pancakes with Takao and Midorima while the hunters brought the wolf down to the basement, he didn't recall the strange notion that Kazuki had known the wolf's name.


	10. Omega

"A-Andrea?" Lucas pressed himself against the thick trunk of a tree and tried not to shiver. Temperatures were supposed to drop below the twenties at the end of the month but it appeared the frosty weather arrived early that year. He felt close to hypothermic, but knew he had to make a call (or two) before changing.

"Lucas? What is it?" Andrea's low voice buzzed through the shattered phone fuzzily. Lucas tucked his knees to his chest and wrapped an arm around them.

"T-They have S-Sam." His teeth chattered painfully, clanging together enough that Andrea could probably hear it from the other end.

"What?! How?!"

"H-Hunter's Association kid was with them. Yui's brother."

"Shit." A pause. "Okay, where are you?" She sounded concerned, in an indifferent sort of way. Lucas worked his fingers against his palm to keep them from getting too numb.

"Near K-Kirinoyama." Lucas looked around. "I t-think I hear a c-creek."

"There's a phone near Kirinoyama?"

"N-no. One of the n-new pack t-threw it at me." Lucas curled in on himself completely, tucking the phone in between his knees facing inward so he could put his forehead against his knees and breathe heat onto his stomach and thighs. "Should I k-keep it?"

"Yeah. Yeah, good going. Okay, I'm gonna come get you now, alright? Stay where you are…transform, but if you see a Hunter run as fast as you can, 'kay? We can track scents; they can't. You'll be safe."

"T-thanks, Andrea…" Lucas sniffed. "G-god, I can't believe they have Sam…" He began shaking again, not because of the cold.

"They won't hurt him." Andrea promised. "I swear, okay? They can't. International Law of the Hunter's Association means that they can't lay a finger on him."

"That d-didn't stop him from k-killing Andrew." Lucas pointed out wearily. There was no answer to that. Instead, he decided it was time to either transform or freeze to death. He dropped the phone and arched his back into the transformation, heat pounding in his veins when he did so. Like a surge of energy he burst onto his feet and shook out his fur, happy to be rid of his human form.

He nudged the phone with his nose and wondered what exactly Andrea wanted him to keep it for. The screen was so cracked that pieces of glass were literally falling out of it, and the metal on the sides was bent in a shape that suggested someone squeezed it a little too hard.

Honestly, he didn't care what they used it for. He just wanted Sam back.

The Next Day…

Midorima looked around as he walked to school. In his mind he debated whether he would spend the night at his parents house or at Aomine and Momoi's, but in the end there was no real decision to make. He didn't want to put his parents at risk and until he was fully able to control the transformation he would not endanger them by remaining in their presence.

He looked up and saw Miyaji sandwiched between Kimura and Ootsubo. Both were chatting pleasantly—probably about the rumors of early snow—while Miyaji seemed…unsure. It was rare to see him in such a state, weird, almost. He appeared caught between leaning into his friends (quite literally) for support, and shunning away from them.

Takao had yet to make an appearance. It was the general consensus that they would refrain from using the rickshaw and other activities that included close contact until Midorima was confident Takao could control his new 'spirit powers of the beyond'. Of course this wouldn't pertain to basketball, but other than that contact between the three would be kept at a minimum.

Even so, Midorima missed the shorter raven-haired teen. He rubbed his lucky item—a heat-changing flashlight—with his thumb and watched the color turn from green to orange.

It was then that the feeling hit him: heat. Not a pleasant or even erotic heat, a painful one like his skin was on fire. Dark red swipes of color began to coat his vision as it blurred. He looked up at his senpai but apparently the other wasn't feeling the same. Midorima staggered in his pace, fear spiking. If he transformed there the effects could be detrimental…

He ran past the gates, past the tennis courts, past the building complex near the school. He ran until he was in an empty neighborhood and no one was in sight. Still unable to rid himself of the heat that threatened to block out his vision, he stumbled into the cement wall of the nearby road and slid against it to the ground. White noise filled his ears. Midorima grabbed his head and put it between his knees, blinking violently when his vision clouded, the frost in the ground freezing the skin beneath his pants.

It wouldn't go away, wouldn't cease, when suddenly there was a cold hand pressing against the back of his neck. A rush of cool water felt like it was blowing over him and he shivered as the pain subsided. The throbbing heat dissipated, lingering in his stomach before vanishing completely.

"Midorima-san." Izuki's dry, alto voice rang through crystal-clear. He sounded worried. "I need you to remain calm. How long have you been here?"

"I don't know." Midorima rasped. His throat ached like he was parched. "Why are you here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Izuki asked, and his feet scuffled the ground loudly as he kneeled. Midorima looked up, vision clearing enough that he could be sure of his surroundings.

Nothing was recognizable: not the streets nor the houses nor the signs. He was in a completely unidentifiable area that he had most certainly never been in before.

"Where am I?" He asked, finding his throat almost too dry to swallow. His eyes met Izuki's and he took the other's form in. Izuki had circles under his eyes and his skin was paler than it usually was. The hand, which wad felt cold and refreshing at first, felt clammy now. There were cuts and scrapes lingering up his arms and shoulders and a nasty, jagged scab on his jaw. "What happened?"

"I'm fine, it's you we should worry about." Izuki said. "Do you know how you got here? This isn't anywhere close to your school…" He put his hands back on Midorima's neck and a dim blue light emitted from them, sending alleviation through Midorima's spine and slowing his heartbeat to a normal rate.

"Ran." Midorima wheezed quietly, and Izuki frowned. He glanced around them before helping the werewolf to his feet, hooking an arm around Midorima's shoulders to keep him upright. Both their legs quivered under the weight.

"I think I might know what's happening, but first let's get you somewhere where we can sit down." Izuki walked Midorima down the street and they reached a patch of forest. "It's the beginning of a garden. There's a shrine somewhere inside where we can rest; it'll do for now."

"Why are you helping me?" Midorima asked, feeling foolish. Izuki wasn't indebted to him in any way and although he was good friends with Takao he'd only spoken to Midorima once or twice. It wasn't that Midorima didn't appreciate the help—he truly did—but it confused him that Izuki would aid a complete and total stranger.

Izuki sniffed a little as they made their way into the garden, wiping his sleeve against his reddening nose. "I don't need a reason to help you." He spoke quietly as they stumbled over a little bridge. The chilled water of a thin river laced and curled around itself beneath their feet. Droplets of water began to fall from the sky and Izuki sighed softly before quickening their pace. "You needed help, isn't that reason enough?"

The shrine finally came into view: a stone one with moss overtaking it. Izuki waved his hand and some sort of semi-transparent barrier formed around it. He muttered something quiet under his breath, a prayer of sorts, and didn't wait to take cover underneath the shrine. Midorima hesitated, fearing disrespect for whosever shrine it was, but Izuki just smiled and motioned him over with a tilt of the head.

Midorima sat down next to Izuki on the moss-covered floor of the shrine and put his arms around his knees. Next to Izuki he felt inadequate, though he wasn't sure why. Izuki seemed so mystical and fantastical, with his glowing white skin, black hair, and calm ash eyes. Midorima felt out of place and aloof in comparison, what with his bright green features.

"You said you knew what's happening to me?" Midorima broke the silence as the rain turned from a drizzle to a downpour, thundering against the shrine loudly.

"It's only a theory," Izuki admitted, leaning back on his hands. "I couldn't help but notice before I left the…dynamics between you and Miyaji-san."

"Senpai and I?"

"Well, your age and previous relationship would usually mean that he is the Alpha between you. Your situation is special because you were the one to bite him, but it remains that you will inevitably struggle with the way things are now, and the way you interacted then. It's a tough change." Izuki's eyes were far away as he spoke, watching something that no one else could see.

"Should I be the Alpha?" It hurt to ask, for some reason. A lump formed in Midorima's throat, thick and painful. He didn't feel being an Alpha was strange for him, but it was also odd to become so possessive and protective of Miyaji who had made it very clear that it was unneeded. Midorima just wanted things to be the way they used to, when the biggest worries he had were about basketball and tests.

"There's no real answer to that question." Izuki replied. He put a reassuring hand on Midorima's shoulder and pushed until they faced each other. "But if you want my opinion: yes. You and Miyaji-san would both be adequate, thats unquestionable and actually quite common between Betas and Alphas. I think the reason you struggle is because everything is new right now and you need time to adjust. Your pack stability is weak and I think everything will settle in once you and Miyaji-san have time to understand your new relationship."

"But would Miyaji-senpai be a better Alpha?" Midorima rephrased his question.

"Again, that's up for debate." Izuki repeated. "I really wish I could give you a straight 'yes or no' but that doesn't exist in this situation. If you want my advice, keep being the Alpha. I'm not a werewolf or pack expert, but I think any dynamic changes this early could really complicate things later on. It might not be this simple, but stay as you are. If it doesn't work later, then you can cross that bridge when you get to it. The pain—or whatever you're feeling right now—will probably go away once you sort everything out. Unfortunately, the only medicine for it at this point is time."

"I see…" He turned and, for the first time, felt a deep respect for Izuki. It wasn't as though he didn't respect him to begin with, Midorima just never had time to get to know him. But he got the impression that there were a lot of things to be learned from Izuki. "Thank you, Izuki-senpai."

Izuki smiled. "You're welcome, Midorima-san." He stood up. "I hope you don't mind, but I have to get going now. But," his gaze sharpened sternly, "Call me whenever you need to, alright? And tell the others the same."

Midorima chuckled awkwardly. "Yes. I'm sorry for keeping you."

"Oh, don't worry about it." Izuki waved him off. His wrist seemed bruised but Midorima didn't mention it. He didn't want to be rude or overbearing. "I'll talk to you later. Contact me if you have trouble getting home."

"Mm." Midorima watched Izuki's back as the other walked away, resting his head on his hand and sighing. When Izuki left the heat returned ever-so-slightly, ruining his focus and making his head pound with a dull thud.

Everything felt so confusing. On one hand, he definitely liked the idea of Miyaji being alpha: he was strong, reliable, and older. But on the other…instinct was pushing Midorima to maintain his position. He liked being able to protect other people and have them look to him for help. He liked being important, needed, and while he knew he would be with or without staying an alpha, it wouldn't be the same.

A twig nearby snapped and Midorima's head whipped towards the noise. "Izuki-senpai?" He called, though inside he knew that the 'magic-user' was long gone. He stood up and his head pounded harshly, sending him crasing to his knees. Mud kicked up from the ground upon impact, splattering his face and glasses. More movement filled his ears and he quickly pulled off his glasses and began to wipe them of mud, unable to make out the fuzzy images around him.

Rough hands grabbed him by the clavicle and threw him to his feet. He stumbled for a single panic-stricken moment and began to fall back to his knees when a leg connected with his back. Instead of simply dropping to the ground the force of the kick threw him forward several feet. Rain pounded against Midorima's body as the heat inhibited him from fighting back against his unseen enemy and his palms scraped around the muddy moss ground for his glasses, which he dropped in the foray.

Hands grabbed him by the junction of his shoulders and neck and pressed down hard enough that Midorima felt something snap. "This is for Sam." A girl's low, angry voice hissed in his ear. Then everything faded to black.


	11. Threat

Aomine tapped his pencil against its case loudly with one hand, his other occupied with balling up his eraser shavings. Against his better judgement—and with much coercing from Midorima and Momoi—he’d agreed to attend school for the week. It made him nervous how easily he was adapting to following the greenette’s orders, but more than that how much he didn’t mind that he was adapting.  
Two seats down from him, Momoi had her phone on behind her book and was probably reading up on new basketball strategies. Next to Aomine Sakurai Ryou was diligently taking down notes on what the teacher was talking about. Both Aomine and Momoi would probably end up copying from him later—despite being a girl, Momoi’s handwriting was atrocious.   
Sighing, Aomine abandoned his pencil so he could use his desk as a shield to check his phone. There were two missed calls from Kise and a few texts, as well as a text from Izuki. Aomine opened the one from Izuki first. Apparently, Midorima was having trouble adapting to being an Alpha—no surprise there—and wasn’t going to attend school that day.  
Aomine closed his phone and his mind waundered to the wolf chained in the basement. Kazuki was able to use magic to change the shifter back to its human form, revealing a far too skinny boy with dark brown hair and sickly pale skin. It was hard to believe that the same teen could transform into such a big wolf, but there was definite muscle definition that suggested they shouldn’t underestimate him.   
Just to be safe, Kazuki was staying down there with the wolf that they chained to Midorima’s old post. But it bothered Aomine how skinny the kid was—they could make out his ribs, and his hib bones jutted out unhealthily. There was something bigger going on than just an attack, and Aomine wanted to find out what it was.  
He looked down at his phone when the screen lit up. There was an incoming call from Miyaji, and Aomine considered risking answering it and upsetting his teacher but decided not to. He didn’t need Midorima and Momoi on his ass about being disrespectful.  
What is it? He texted back and waited a minute before huffing frustratedly. He was about to send another text, this one angrier, when he remembered that Miyaji didn’t have his phone anymore: the other pack did.   
His blood turned cold. He raised his hand and excused himself to the bathroom, staggering into the hallway in shock and flipping the phone open automatically when it lit up for a second time.  
“Who are you and why are you trying to hurt our pack?” Aomine growled into the phone. His blood burned at the thought that they had tried to hurt—possibly kill—Takao.  
“This is a warning.” A dark male voice spoke through the phone. He sounded foreign—Australian, maybe. Aomine couldn’t really tell. “I understand you have one of my pack. We have your Alpha and your human packmember. If you don’t return our packmember to us by eight tonight, we will force your Aplha to give the bite.”  
“Wh—how would we even get him back to you when we don’t know where the fuck you are?!” Aomine gripped his pants with his free hand, trying to control his anger. How dare they threaten him using his friends!   
“Where you spilled our blood. That is where you will bring him. Do not be late.” The man hung up and Aomine swore loudly and consecutively.  
“Shit! Shit! SHIT!” He kicked the wall as hard as he could, sending spikes of pain up his leg, before running out. He wanted to be on the roof right now and god be damned if he’d let anyone stop him.  
When he made it to the roof he was able to think more clearly. Who was he even talking about? He made a mental checklist. He and Momoi were fine, the other pack knew that Takao wasn’t human and therefore wouldn’t call him one, Kazuki obviously wasn’t captured…Izuki? But the only one who actually saw them with Izuki was the dead Alpha, so that wasn’t it.  
He sighed, opening his phone and starting a call with Imayoshi.   
“Aomine-kun?” The Captain answered on the second ring.   
“Send me Ootsubo’s number.” Aomine demanded, before warily adding in a, “please?”  
“Sure…what is this about?”  
“I just need it!” Aomine snapped before hanging up and dialing Kise. The blonde didn’t pick up at first, but answered by the third time Aomine called.  
“Aominecchi?” Came the surprised chirp. “What’s wrong?”  
“Where are you?” Aomine demanded.  
“Um…School? Where else would I be, Aominecchi? It is not like I got—“  
“What about your Captain?”  
“…Kasamatsu-senpai?” For some reason Kise sounded less than happy.   
“Yeah.”  
“He is…here too. What is this about?”  
“And that other guy?”  
“Moriyama-senpai?” Kise sounded annoyed at this point. “He is here too. The whole team is at school today, Aominecchi, I do not know why you care so much but yeah they are here. Unlike you!” With that, Kise hung up. Aomine scowled into the receiver—what the hell did Kise mean by that?!—but decided not to call back. Kise could wait; this could not.  
Just then his phone buzzed: Imayoshi had sent over Ootsubo’s contact. Aomine dialed him up and waited for a while but the captain didn’t answer. Figuring Midorima was kidnapped and Miyaji’s phone was technically also kidnapped, there was no use in calling them so Aomine settled with Takao.  
“What’s up?” Takao asked. He sounded frayed; Aomine could see why, what with everything he’d had to take in over the weekend.  
“The pack called using Miyaji’s phone.” Aomine debated telling Takao about how Midorima got kidnapped. It could really hurt him mentally—not just by knowing but also because of the mating bond. Knowing that their mates were in danger drove a lot of humans humans insane, and he really didn’t want to unsettle Takao especially after everything they’d been throught. But…he’d promised. “They have Midorima—“  
“WHA—“  
“Let me finish!” Aomine snapped. “They have him, but they won’t hurt him. At all.”  
“…Why?” Takao asked skeptically.  
“Because they’re going to hurt victim #2. Apparently they have someone else, someone human, who they think is in our pack.”  
“Humans can be in packs too?” Takao sounded confused.  
“Yeah, close to anything can be in a pack. Miyaji’s in it. You’re in it, Momoi and I are in it, and I’m pretty sure Midorima’s been testing the waters with Kazuki. But I was thinking—“  
“—anyone close to us could be mistaken as one.” Takao finished. “Well, for Miyaji-senpai and I…everyone on the team is here, I think. It’s not someone from Shūtoku. Have you checked with Kise? Are you sure they won’t hurt Shin-chan?”  
“Yeah to both questions. Killing an Alpha when it’s not in a direct combat is globally forbidden; it hasn’t happened in so long I don’t think anyone knows what the concequences would be.” Aomine gritted his teeth. “Damn it! If it’s not someone at your school, Kaijou, or mine, than who is it? Who else is there?”  
“Honestly, I can’t think of anyone…I’ll ask Miyaji-senpai after school and we’ll look around or something. Thanks…for telling me. Keep me posted.”  
“I will.” Aomine nodded and hung up. Who else are we missing? There was a slim possibility that Izuki was taken, but Aomine doubted it was him.  
He gave up for the time being, deciding to wait until they could all meet after school to make more headway. Hopping down off the roof so he could go to class, he spent the next four hours sitting in a chair at his desk trying not to lash out at anyone. When the bell signaling the end of school finally rang he didn’t bother waiting. He grabbed Momoi and texted Imayoshi before getting the hell out.  
“Dai-kun, slow down!” Momoi complained once they were out of the gates, tugging her wrist free. It was red and a little swollen, but Aomine didn’t feel guilty.   
“The Pack took Midorima and a human.” He said quickly, unrelenting in his pace. They ended up at a quirky little café called Hotspot and stepped inside. The lighting was almost too low for them to see but they managed to make out Miyaji’s golden mop of hair and made their way over to it. The senpai and Takao were sitting in a cluster of comfy chairs so plush they were practically submerged, cupping steaming mugs of tea.  
“What is this place?” Momoi asked curiously, looking around as she and Aomine sat across from the wolves. Miyaji flushed.  
“…Smelled good.” He muttered, pushing back into his bulbous chair even more. Aomine remembered that the new wolves would be experiencing sharp increases in their senses of smell, sight, and hearing. He’d have to remember not to stay up too late while they were over or else his racket would keep them up.   
“Okay,” Aomine pulled out a folded up piece of paper from his pocket. It was old, with aged golden-brown skin and an almost cloth-like wornness. He unfolded it and in swooping English, a map showed the different sections of land in the area. “So I stopped by the house during lunch and Kazuki gave me this.”  
“What is it?” Takao leaned forward curiously, putting his mug down on a little wood table. His fingers brushed over the worn paper, spreading out the folds and flattening it. He stopped his thumb over a blue and red compass and traced his pointer finger over the northern line. “It’s divided weirdly.”  
“It’s pack lines.” Momoi realized, shuffling closer and drumming her hand over a section. There was a little x over her middle finger. “This is our house, I think.”  
“Do any of you guys read English?” Aomine asked. “Kazuki didn’t translate.”  
“Haha! My grades are shit.” Takao laughed and pushed back into the chair.   
“I can try,” Miyaji answered, sitting forward, “but I can’t promise anything.” He set his mug next to Takao’s and scrubbed a hand over his face. He looked pale and jittery, probably from Midorima’s capture.   
“Take it,” Aomine said. He let Miyaji fold it back up and pocket it. “Let’s just figure out who the human they have is.”  
“And it’s not Izuki?” Takao asked worriedly.  
“No, I just texted him an hour ago.” Aomine frowned. “Which reminds me…Did Midorima have a panic attack or something? Izuki said he found him really far out.”  
“I thought I felt something strange.” Takao remembered. “That must’ve been it. Is—is that normal? What exactly happened?”  
But Aomine wasn’t listening to him. He was watching Miyaji, who leaned back in his chair with an uncomfortable expression and looked away. His bright gold eyes darkened, becoming a moody amber color, and he clenched his jaw.  
When Aomine felt Momoi begin to notice he changed the subject away. After all, there was a small chance Takao would freak out, and it was good if Miyaji learned to fight internal problems on his own.   
“Dunno. Izuki’s driving over here right now, he’ll help us figure out what state Midorima was and is in. So there’s no one you can think of that the pack could think was—“  
The chair ripped in Miyaji’s grip as he flinched and stood up. His dark eyes darted between the three before he ran out of the shop, hands shaking. Aomine flew after him, startling some of the customers and knocking over a waiter, but when he reached the door Miyaji was long gone.  
“What is it?” Momoi gasped as she and Takao caught up. They walked out into the street; the sun was just setting, the sky growing darker and darker with each passing second. “Why…?”  
“He knows. I think he…Oh, god. I bet he figured it out.” Takao realized. “He—He knows who they took.”  
Shit.


	12. Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! As I mentioned in chapter three, I already have a few chapters written ahead of this. However, when I first started writing this on ff, it was a long, long time ago. my writing has progressed and improved and, since this fic was written over such a period of time, there may be points of discontinuity or style changes. I would appreciate if you would (respectfully please!) mention them to me as you notice them, and I will do my best to fix them in future chapters!
> 
> Thank you for reading :)

“It’ll be someone that you talk to a lot, or something.”  
“It’s strange that they took a cell phone, though.”  
“They said it’s a human…”  
“It must be someone on Miyaji’s contact list.” Izuki realized. He, Momoi, and Takao were sitting at the island drinking tea while Aomine and Kazuki interrogated the wolf downstairs. It was six o’clock on the dot: two hours since Miyaji ran out. Two hours until something bad happened.  
“What?” Takao asked. Izuki, who had shown up fifteen minutes ago, looked troubled.  
“If there was someone on his contact list that would call him a lot? Check up on him?” Izuki set down his tea and spread out his hands. A faint charcoal glow came from his fingertips. “I’ll try a locator spell on his cell phone. Give me a minute.”  
“Wait, so you can find the phone?” Momoi asked hopefully.  
“Not…exactly.” Izuki tried to multitask. “If I try, I can locate the signals going to his phone, or that were going to his phone.”  
“So then, if someone kept calling or texting him...”  
“I’ll be able to tell.” Izuki confirmed. He spread his hands out and a path appeared out before them, a glowing blue 3D map of the city. Blue lines flew from house to house and from buildings, when a series of red lines all coming from the same building spread out to different locations. Another series of green lines arched over on the other side of town.  
“Woah.” Takao’s eyes glittered. “This is so cool.”  
“As I thought.” Izuki muttered, “They have a barrier. Someone in the pack knows magic. I can tell where the signals are coming from, but I can’t find where the phone is.”  
“What are the green lines?” Momoi asked.  
“Huh?” Izuki’s eyes flitted from red to green and the new lines vanished. “Nothing. My bad.” The buildings zoomed in until the meeting point of the red lines was in the middle. “Do you know anyone who lives here?”  
“No…?” Takao looked confused.  
“Hey,” Aomine came up the stairs and walked slowly into the kitchen. There were welts across his arms and hands and he grimaced as he pulled up a stool. “We were talking and the kid suddenly changed back and attacked. Kazuki’s restraining him.” His eyes flicked over the map lazily. “Isn’t that near Rakuzan?”   
“Is it?” Momoi wondered. She jumped when Takao pushed out of his seat in shock.  
“N-No way.” He stammered. “No.”  
“Who is it?”   
“Hayama Kotarō.” Takao said. “Rakuzan’s small forward. He’s usually bugging senpai, like, every day.”  
“Can you get a written location?” Aomine asked anxiously.  
“No.” Izuki stated. “I’ll go myself using this map. Takao can come with me; he and I will find Miyaji and confirm Hayama’s kidnapping.” He turned to the hunters. “You will stay here. I don’t know when we’ll be back, so Takao will keep you posted. I can sense Kazuki weakening; make sure he gets rest. He’ll need it, if worse comes to worse.” He backed up, keeping everyone’s eyes. “I don’t know how you all got tangled into this mess, but you’re getting out of it tonight. If you can.”  
He left the room abruptly afterward. Takao looked nervous.  
“Is he okay?’ Aomine muttered. “I’ve never seen him be so direct.”  
Momoi moved the tea around in her hands. “We’re all under a lot of pressure. He’s right, let’s try and end this as soon as possible.”  
“I’ll…I’ll just go, okay?” Takao set his chair upright and stumbled out. Izuki was putting on his outerwear, pale skin glinting as a stark contrast to the black jacket. He seemed on edge, twitching when Takao shoved the set of spare keys in his pocket and flinching when Aomine clanged around the pans two rooms away. “Hey.” Izuki didn’t react. “Hey!” Takao grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to move so they face each other. “Whats wrong?”  
“It’s—it’s nothing, okay? I just…” Izuki snapped before sagging, reigning in whatever was eating at him. “I just haven’t gotten much sleep lately. Seirin’s training hard for the cup.”  
“When this is over, you’re sleeping over here tonight.” Takao decided. Izuki looked annoyed.  
“Do I get a choice in this?” He asked tiredly.  
“Well,” Takao teased, “I have two wolves on my side, so…no.”  
“Fine.” Izuki freed himself from the other’s grasp. “Let’s go.” They left the house and hopped into Izuki’s sleek royal blue BMW.   
They rode in silence. Izuki seemed distracted, like his mind was elsewhere while his hands worked autopilot, and Takao didn’t want to startle him by talking. He took the time to look over his friends: shadows under his eyes, gaunt, pale skin, shadowed eyes…he really did need sleep. Takao wondered why he wasn’t getting any but let it go.  
His mind flew to Midorima. Where was he? Aomine said they wouldn’t hurt him, but how was that for certain? It was nerve wracking, thinking that Midorima was all by himself—well, and a human—with those…mosters. After all, who else would do something like this to a few high schoolers but monsters?  
“Stay here.” Izuki said as he got out of the car.   
“But—“   
“I said stay here!” Izuki snapped. Takao stared wide-eyed at his friend, who softened. “They have a magic user who could be up there waiting for us. I just don’t want to take any chances.” Takao still looked hesitaint, and Izuki’s eyes glinted. “If anything happens to you, I don’t know how Midorima would react.” Yes I do. He’d murder me.  
“Fine.” Takao pouted. “But if you take too long I’m coming up.”  
“Okay.” Izuki left with his hands in his pockets. Takao watched him go with a frown and immediately called Aomine.  
“He’s making me stay in the car. Did the werewolf say anything?” He asked when the ace picked up.   
“Not much. His name’s Sam, he’s fifteen.”  
“God,” Takao choked out, “He’s just a kid.”  
“We’re not much older.” Aomine reminded him. “Not much to do about it now. His pack works a little…differently than the others here. They’re from Australia, apparently. Or have been staying there for a few years. Kazuki’s getting more information right now.”  
“Could you let me talk to him? Sam.” Takao asked. It was a longshot, but maybe if he reached out and explained everything Sam would understand. Since most arguments were caused by miscommunication, and all. “Please?”  
“Look, I’m not sure that’s—“ A voice in the background interrupted him, and Aomine huffed. “Nevermind. Kazuki’s coming up, apparently the kid finally talked to him.”  
“Give the phone to him, then!” Takao snapped. He heard a shuffling noise as Aomine did as told.  
“Takao?” Kazuki’s voice rang through sharply. “Where is Izuki?”  
“We found out who they took…or at least, we have a good idea. Izuki’s double checking an apartment and I’m waiting for him to come back.”  
“Alright.” Was it just Takao or did Kazuki sound a little put out? “There are several packs in the area. If you find him make sure Miyaji doesn’t encroach their territory, or there could be a battle.”  
“W-what?! And you couldn’t tell us earlier?!” Takao bit his lip. “We’re not even sure if he’s nearby!”  
“He will be. You’re the Alpha Mate. His first instinct is going to be to protect you.” Kazuki sounded far too calm for the situation they were in. “You said you were in the car? Get out of it.”  
“Why?” Takao asked nervously, glancing around.  
“Because I’m going to make you a beacon—a wolf attractor of sorts. Miyaji will be able to find you more easily that way.”  
“How do we know he’s not up in Hayama’s apartment?” Something about Kazuki’s voice made Takao weary. Everything being said sounded like a lie, like Kazuki was on the verge of breaking.  
“Who is Hayama? No matter. He left in wolf form, right? Which means if he transforms back, he’ll be naked.” Oh. Oh. Right. Takao sighed.   
“I don’t really have any spare cloths on me.” He opened up the glove compartment and raised an eyebrow when, instead of papers, there were piles and piles of strange looking pendants. “And neither does Shun-chan.” Out of mere curiosity Takao took one of the pendants, a jade one with gold inscription, and pocketed it. He could ask Kazuki about it later, maybe.  
“God, just get out of the car, Takao!” Now Kazuki sounded a little nervous. “And vacate the area immediately. I can feel—” His voice faltered as Aomine yelled something in the background.  
“What? Did something happen?”  
“Just do it! Get out of—“ The phone cut off. Static so loud Takao winced filled the empty car and he moved to the door and started to open it when the lock switched. A black smoke whisked around, billowing against the window of the car, and Takao swore and began kicking at the door.  
“WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING??!!!!” He yelled into the smoke. Like magic it cleared, leaving nothing in it’s wake. Takao had expected a monster—maybe a lizard man, or a walking shadow, or a slenderman. But he couldn’t see anything besides the entrance to the apartment building.  
A figure began to walk out of the building door, holding something up with one arm. In the darkness Takao couldn’t tell who or what it was, but it sent shivers down his spine that made him instinctively try to unlock the door again. When that didn’t work he climbed over to the driver’s seat and opened that door, stumbling out and slamming it behind him.   
The figure was closer than it should have been, gliding along at an inhuman speed. When it got closer Takao was able to make out a tall blonde teenager. With a turn of his stomach he realized that the thing the teen was holding up was Izuki, who had his glowing blue hands hanging limply at his sides. The teen opened his fist and Izuki went flying into the car. He bumped against the hood once before hitting the windshield, which cracked under the force but thankfully didn’t break. Takao immediately rushed to help his friend but a bolt of black lightning flew between them and stopped him.  
“Going somewhere?” The teen laughed wickedly. Black lightning sparked between his fingers. “You can call me Tony. Who are you? Izuki, Saitou, or Tanaka?”  
“What?” Takao asked.  
“None of the above?” Tony seemed genuinely surprised. The black lightning faded and disappeared. He laughed, but this seemed more…gentle somehow. “Those three are the biggest magic-user families in Japan, so you must be fresh meat. Well—Tanaka’s the biggest family actually, the Izuki and Saitou Families have less than fifteen members. But all three are the strongest. What’s your name?”  
Takao’s eyes drifted to Izuki, who was limply sitting in his half-upright position against the windshield. There was blood dripping from multiple lacerations up and down his arms. “W-why are you doing this?” He found fire lighting in his chest and anger overwhelmed him. “Why are you hurting them?!”  
Takao mustered the courage to approach Tony and push him with both hands until the blonde was forced to take a step back.   
Tony frowned. “Why do you care?” He asked carefully.  
“What the fuck do you think I am, a monster?! They’re my friends!” Takao screeched, pushing Tony a second time. Takao’s hands began to glow a golden orange color. “Why the hell are you targeting my friends?! I can tell from your aura that you’re one of the pack! What the fuck did we do to you guys that’s so terrible that you need to COME AFTER us?! YOU attacked US FIRST!!” Takao gave one final shove to accompany the words, “and don’t you DARE go after MY friends when I was the one who killed your packmate!” but it wasn’t like before. The energy pulsated in his hands and suddenly Tony was skidding across the ground yards away.  
Takao gaped down at his hands. How the hell did that happen? He wondered fearfully. Kazuki told him that until he got control of it he wouldn’t be able to use his powers at all, even if he wanted to. So how was this even possible?  
He didn’t get time to dwell on it. A bolt of lightning flew from Tony’s hand and smashed into Takao’s chest like a sack of bricks. With a spluttering noise all of the air whooshed out of his chest and Takao staggered before falling to his knees. His vision darkened and he saw Tony walking toward him.  
A growling noise from behind alerted him to Miyaji’s presence.  
That sealed it. There was no way in hell Takao was going to let his senpai get hurt, not again. He stood up on wobbly feet, hands glowing once more. His knees ached like someone had kicked the backs of them, and his thighs felt even sorer than after basketball training camp. One step forward and Tony’s eyebrows shot up, the Aussi’s nose crinkling in surprise.  
“What, you’re still not down?” He asked teasingly. Takao gritted his teeth.  
“Fuck you!” He shouted. Takao mustered all of the energy he could into his hands and imagined a baseball of power, reeling back his arms and throwing it at Tony as hard as he could. A burst of light flew from his hands, roughly the size of a basketball, and hit Tony right in the stomach.  
“Ugh!” Tony staggered backwards before falling to his knees. He looked ready to be sick. Takao didn’t bother with him; somehow he just knew that the fight was over. Instead, he stumbled over to Izuki.  
The teen was barely conscious, his hands over his cuts glowing as he healed himself. When Izuki noticed Takao hovering over him, he grimiced.   
“I’m fine.” Izuki coughed. “Just don’t…move me for a while.”  
“I’m not leaving you.” Takao promised, grabbing Izuki’s pale hand. It was far too cold for his liking and he tightened his grip. “Will you be okay?”  
“Yeah.” Izuki smiled at him weakly. “It’s okay; leave me.”  
“But—“  
“Takao!” Izuki interrupted sharply. “Your pack needs you.”  
The air of finality to his words proved that he was right. Takao deflated, sending his friend a defeated look. “What if someone sees you? Will they call the police or something?”  
“Already set up a barrier.”  
“And what about Tony? What if he wakes up?”  
“Trust me, he won’t.”  
“But what if—“  
“Kazunari.” Izuki squeezed his hand before letting go. “I’ll be fine. You can leave me. I’ll be fine. Okay? I’ll go straight to Aomine’s once I can.”  
“…Fine.” Takao said, defeated. “But if you’re not back by ten I’m coming to get you.”  
“Sounds good.” Izuki smiled weakly. “Now go help the others. I’ll be expecting the good news.”  
“T-thanks,” Takao smiled back. It wavered, and he stepped back. Miyaji was immediately at his side, pressed against his leg woefully. “Its okay, senpai. We’ll get Hayama back.” Takao rubbed his fingers against the top of Miyaji’s head and the golden wolf whined. His ears were flat against his skull as he nuzzled Takao’s hand.  
It was then that the real problem struck the point guard. Takao looked back at Izuki. “Um, Shun-chan, how are we supposed to get back?” He asked, because obviously the car was no longer an option.  
“Miyaji can take you, of course.” Izuki coughed. Takao looked down at his senpai, surprised. Sure, the werewolf was big—reaching up a few inches past his waist—but still. Could that really work?  
Apparently so. Less than ten minutes later they were back at the house, where they found Momoi and Aomine pacing nervously. The wolf—Sam—was tied to a chair in the kitchen, looking more than worse for wear. His straggly dark brown hair was greasy, and his skin was marred with yellowed bruises and cuts. Bright green-blue eyes darted between Takao and Miyaji nervously.  
“Where’s Kazuki?” Takao asked, glancing around. The teen was completely absent, and when the point guard realized this he glued his eyes to the digital clock on the wall. Just less than an hour. “What...what do we do?”  
“We’ll hand him over, if we have to. It would be good if we still had an intel source on this pack, since they’re foreign…but I’d rather have Midorima and Hayama back than information.” Aomine crossed his arms and leaned against the island so he faced Sam.  
Takao realized that Aomine hadn’t answered his first question. “Yeah, but where’s Kazuki?”  
Momoi and Aomine shared a look. Both seemed worried, and it was Momoi to speak first. “He said he was going to fully recover from his last mission in case there’s a face-off. Right now he’s resting in the guest bedroom.”  
“What?!” Takao exclaimed. “Why?”  
“He’s been keeping up the barrier and apparently that means he couldn’t heal himself. For the time being there’s no barrier, but when he gets out here again he’ll put it back up.” Aomine put in guiltily.  
“I see.” Takao pondered this idea. Was a barrier really so difficult? Was it even working? Getting to the house didn’t seem any easier or difficult than any other time Takao had gone to it. Maybe it didn’t work on him? But that wouldn’t make any sense. Lost in thought, his hand rubbed the amulet in his pocket.  
“Where’s Izuki?” Momoi asked. Sam smirked at this.  
“Dead, right?” He sounded younger than he was. God, it made Takao sick. How could someone turn another person—a child—at such a young age? Why would they do it? “Tony was waiting for them, after all. Got off lucky compared to what Troy’s gonna do to you.”  
Aomine stepped forward sharply and slammed his hand into the back of the chair, right next to Sam’s ear. The teen winced.  
“You listen here, you little fuck,” Aomine whispered harshly, “I have had about enough of your shit. Your pack is volatile and dangerous and aggressive, and if any of them so much as touch a hair on any of our pack we will rip. You. Apart.”  
“Says the pack of murderers.” Sam muttered.  
“What?” Takao asked. Sam snorted and tilted his head in Miyaji’s direction.  
“Oh, please. He fought Andrew and you killed him. And now you kidnapped me. They’re gonna kill you.” Sam sneered when Aomine glared confusedly at him. “I’m the omega, idiot. So if you think you’re just going to go and hand me back and part your merry ways, you’re dead wrong.”  
“Wait…what?” Takao felt tension flow through his body like fire. “Is that true?!” He demanded. Sam caught his eye and smirked.  
“I bet the Alpha will be the first one to kick it.” He snorted. Miyaji growled and took a step forward, but Takao put a calm hand on his head. His expression was unnerving.  
“Heh. If you think Shin-chan’s that weak you’ve got another thing coming.” Takao said quietly. “It doesn’t matter what you try to do. He’d never let any of us die. Ever.”  
Sam looked disgruntled before quickly covering it up. “Well, you haven’t met Troy.”  
“And you don’t know us.” Takao’s eyes narrowed before he turned decisively away. His hand coaxed Miyaji with him. “I’m going to go wake up Kazuki. I need to ask him something.”  
And with that, he left.


	13. Hit or Miss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so so much for commenting!! i know it doesn't seem like much, but comments/kudos/etc really make my day. 
> 
> here's the next chapter! thank you for the support!

Izuki stared up at the night sky with his legs and arms sprawled out haphazardously around his person. A half-hour had passed since Takao left, and twenty minutes since Izuki gave up on trying to heal and simply lay there, limp. The cracks on the windshield looked like intricate spiderwebs, and Izuki brushed his fingers over the thin ridges they made in the frosty glass. 

“So you’re the one who put out the hit on those akuma.” He heard Tony cough and roll onto his back, worming around on the ground trying to get more comfortable. “I’d know your family’s magic anywhere, Izuki Shun.”

“Yeah.” Izuki wheezed when he tried to breathe. His chest felt heavy, like there was a weight on it, and slowly he began to realize that he’d used far too much magic helping Takao. It meant that he wouldn’t be able to clean up his wounds for quite a while. He thought about how he could explain his new unhealed injuries to Hyuuga and Kiyoshi and decided he’d cross that treacherous bridge when he reached it. “You didn’t have to actually throw me, you know.”

“So?” Tony rolled closer to the car and ignored Izuki. “You get any offers?”

Izuki’s dark charcoal eyes flicked down, catching the movement. He knew that Tony and him weren’t enemies; the packs they negotiated for were, but magic-users did fairly well at staying out of pack politics unless it came to direct Alpha orders. Besides, Izuki wasn’t part of Midorima’s pack and it was better that way. 

“Yes.” Izuki murmured. 

“And?” When Izuki refused to say anything, Tony let out a raspy laugh. “Well isn’t that ironic? They offered, didn’t they?” Again, silence. Tony didn’t sound amused anymore. “You took it.”

“Yes.”

More silence. When Tony spoke again it was minutes later, and Izuki could hear the guilty curiosity in his voice. “Was it worth it?”

“They are my family,” Izuki answered, and hesitated. “Of course it was worth it.”

 

With Takao…

Fifteen minutes to eight. Takao tore up the stairs and into the guestroom, stopping at the door when he spotted Kazuki. The teen was sitting in the bed unmoving laying straight-legged on his back with his hands complacently on his chest. His hair, which had once been a snow white, had faded to inky darkness. His skin was deathly pale.

“Kazuki.” Takao stepped inside, Miyaji still pressed firmly to his side, and wrenched Kazuki’s wrist forward. Smoky violet eyes flew open and a pale hand slapped Takao’s away.

“Let me go!” He snapped, ignoring Miyaji’s growl and sitting up. 

“Not until you tell me something.” Takao’s eyes glinted dangerously as he climbed onto the bed and trapped Kazuki’s legs between his own. Planting his hands on either side of Kazuki’s head so they gripped the headboard, Takao turned. “Senpai, leave.” It wasn’t a suggestion. It was an order. Miyaji left with his eyes flashing angrily and his limbs stiff, amber-colored ears pressed flat to his skull. 

“Don’t test me, Cetan.” Kazuki hissed angrily and narrowed his eyes. Takao brought their faces closer together, studying the teen, observing every minute expression he made, his eyes turning from amber to a dark and stormy color. 

“What aren’t you telling us?” Takao growled, still studying those violet eyes for answers. Kazuki coolly met his gaze, his lips curved into a frown.

“It does not concern you.” He stated tightly.

“Oh, bull—“

“Let me make this clear. It does not concern you.” The fire in Kazuki’s eyes made Takao back up slightly. “I am not one of your pack. We are not friends. You do not have control over me. What I do with my time and what pertains to my job is my business, and you have no right to ask of my what I do not tell you freely.”

Takao took a moment to chew over his words, leaning back and sitting on the teen’s legs in the process. “I deserve to know—“

“You deserve many things. But you have not earned the right to control me.” Kazuki stated firmly. “You are here to ask me either one of two questions. Firstly, the state of Izuki’s parents. Secondly, how you were able to use magic.”

“How did you know I used—“

“You reek of it.” Kazuki interrupted coldly. Takao frowned. “I am not at liberty to answer either. Nor would I otherwise.”

“Well, you’re wrong.” Takao responded plainly. Kazuki raised an eyebrow.

“How so?” He asked, though his voice remained flat and expressionless. 

“Because I want to ask something of you, not ask you to tell me something.” Takao quieted down for a few minutes, rolling to the side of the bed so he could sit next to a frigid Kazuki. “If…If things don’t go well tonight, get Midorima and Senpai out first.”

“…” Kazuki appeared genuinely surprised. “Let me clarify. You want me to put the wellbeing of Miyaji and Midorima over that of, for example, Sat—Momoi or Aomine.” 

“Yeah.” Takao didn’t sound ashamed of what he was asking in the least; he had no reason to be. Yes, he cared about the two Hunters but that’s exactly why he didn’t worry—they were trained hunters. Besides, he cared about Miyaji and Midorima first and foremost and would do anything to ensure their safety. “That’s exactly what I’m asking.”

Kazuki didn’t hesitate, didn’t bat an eye. “No.”

“What?” Takao felt his stomach lurch. He had to make sure his teammates stayed safe. He had to. And since he obviously didn’t have the control he needed to ensure he wouldn’t accidentally hurt them, he had to do whatever he could to make sure they didn’t get hurt. “No—No, you have to. You have to.” Takao met Kazuki’s unempathetic eyes. “Please.” He begged. 

“No.” Kazuki didn’t lower his gaze, but his lips pursed in displeasure. “You are asking me to choose the life of one person over another, and that is something I will not do.”

Takao bit his lip, frustration making him want to lash out. He fisted the sheets tightly in both hands and growled, watching the tips of his fingers turn a light amber. “Fine.” He bit out, swiftly moving off of the bed. “Fine. I should’ve known you’d choose Aomine over everyone else.”

It was a low blow and more of a hit-and-miss strategy, but Takao was getting desperate. He wasn’t stupid; Aomine said that no one would get hurt but from Sam’s words Takao felt on edge. He…he could barely hold it together as is; loosing Midorima or Miyaji…it was unthinkable. Takao didn’t want to lose Aomine or Momoi, he didn’t want to lose anyone. In a perfect world, they would all get out safely. But they weren’t in a perfect world. Far from it.

“What do you mean?” Kazuki asked emotionlessly. At first Tako worried that he’d been wrong and that Aomine wasn’t a sore topic. But then he noticed the way Kazuki’s jaw was clenched, the way his eyes became a couple shades darker. 

“Something obviously happened between the two of you.” Takao stated offhandedly. “It’s…sad that he doesn’t take care of you as much as you take care of him.” Just…just play it cool, Takao. He brushed some hair out of his eyes. “Whatever. Won’t change a damn thing anyways.” With a little jump he slid off of the couch, turning when he reached the door. Kazuki had a twisted, unsure expression on his face that made guilt swell in Takao’s chest. He looked so tragically young; just a child. I’m so sorry. I have to do this.

He closed the door behind him as he left.


	14. Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for the lovely comments! Every time I read them I feel a burst of inspiration :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please R&R!

Einstein was right: time did move at different speeds. For Aomine, the day had passed all too quickly.

It felt like they were out going camping, not getting ready for a battle. Everyone had congregated in front of the glass slider, pulling on thick socks and boots and layering sweaters. Aomine felt jittery as he used Velcro to bind Sam’s wrists, and he shared a nervous look with Momoi as they directed their attention to the clock.

Ten minutes to eight. Aomine turned to Kazuki and handed him a piece of chocolate, glaring at the teen. Kazuki was worried about something and it wasn’t a good look for him. It reminded Aomine of Yui, which was never a good sign, the way the teen’s eyes were thundering and dark. Kazuki stepped out of Aomine’s reach with a cold frown.

“Don’t touch me,” he reprimanded agitatedly. Aomine’s lips twitched down—he didn’t know why, but it hurt that the teen was pushing him away. 

“Whatever.” Aomine muttered, only to look up and catch Takao staring at them. The Spirit blinked before averting his eyes. Aomine opened his mouth to say something but Momoi beat him to it. 

“It’s time.” She said quietly, putting her phone in her pocket and biting her lip nervously. Her light pink eyes zeroed in on Sam, who fought Aomine’s harsh grip relentlessly before finally giving up. Aomine nodded to her. 

They both knew the statistics were against them. Magic-users rarely made it out of pack fights; humans never did. If the fighting started, their best chance was to get behind Kazuki or Takao and let them dish out the offense. Kazuki had already told them not to inform the Association with it but didn’t say as to why, and it was making Aomine jumpy. He pushed Sam forward and out the screen door.

“Kazuki.” He said, demanding the teen’s presence with a jerk of his head. When Kazuki didn’t move, Aomine growled. “We don’t have all damn day!” Was that…relief on Takao’s face? Was he happy about something? He ignored it when Kazuki brushed coldly past him, walking down the steps.

Aomine huffed quietly and followed as Momoi closed the door behind them: Takao and Miyaji wouldn’t be able to overhear anything. When Aomine pushed Sam forward Kazuki rolled his eyes and hit the wolf’s forehead with the palm of his right hand. A blue light flashed and Sam fell to the ground, unconscious.

“Is that all?” Kazuki asked agitatedly. Aomine frowned, trying to put a hand on his shoulder only to be rudely pushed away.

“No…” With Kazuki, it was best to avoid confrontation so the other could clear his head. “I want you to go first.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, go a few minutes before everyone else with Sam and alert the rest of us if things go sour.” Aomine watched Kazuki’s mood worsen even more, but couldn’t find any faults with his demand. After all, Kazuki was the strongest one out of them: he was trained by the Association, knowledgable on packs, and extremely smart. Not to mention his unheard of speed and his ability to conceal his aura. The pack would just take him to be another regular human, and that would become their biggest advantage.

“Fine.” Kazuki said tightly. He knelt down and put his hand back on Sam’s forehead and awoke him, fiercely taking him by the wrists and leading him to the killing site. Aomine frowned and turned to call the others down. 

“Hey! Come on, we’re going too!” He yelled, eyes stuck on Kazuki’s retreating figure. The kid was so small, so fragile looking. God, Aomine wished that he were stronger. It hurt. In basketball, you could practice. That and his natural skill made him able to climb his way to the top: no one could beat him. It was the one thing he could be sure of.

But out here, it didn’t matter how much you practiced, how much talent you had. Life wasn’t fair, and sometimes the odds stacked against you. The only certainty now was death, and it followed Aomine around like a lonesome ghost, taking his parents, his old friends, his confidence, his faith…

“You okay?” Aomine flinched when Momoi put a tender hand on his shoulder: she and Takao were ready to leave. Her warm pink eyes surveyed his critically like she was his mother. “You’ve been standing there for a while. What are you looking at?”

Aomine tore his eyes away from the woods, which were now cloaked in darkness: the sun had set. He gripped his flashlight in his hand tightly. “Nothing important.” He gulped. His mouth felt dry and pasty, and he glanced around the woods edgily before grabbed Takao by the shoulder and keeping him close. “Come on. We only have a few minutes.”

They began trudging into the woods. All of their cellphones were back at the house, and Aomine felt naked without them: even if they wanted to, they couldn’t call for help. Troy, probably the Alpha who called Aomine, was waiting for them and apparently the oncoming confrontation wasn’t going to be pretty. If Troy was able to get ahold of one of Akashi’s players then he had to be good: Teiko’s ex-captain was controlling to the extreme. He knew what happened to each of his players and where they were at any time, making this feat near unaccomplishable. 

Then there was the fact that Midorima was still barely an Alpha. He hadn’t yet had any sort of situation to prove himself worthy, even though Takao and Miyaji had obviously accepted him as their dominant. Aomine had a feeling that if something happened tonight, he would step into the role easily. 

When they reached the thirty-yard point, they stopped. Momoi slipped her backback off of her shoulders and began rifling through it for three pairs of binoculars. She passed them out and then grabbed a piece of frozen chocolate from her pocket, popping it into her mouth like a hard candy. She offered some to Takao, who shook his head and shivered. Miyaji stayed obediently at his side, and it was almost scary how instinctive it was for him to follow the Alpha mate.

Silently they flattened themselves down with their stomachs on the ground, propping up the binoculars to see. Kazuki had charmed them previously so they would be usable in the dark, and it was proving to be handy.

Aomine checked his wristwatch. One minute to eight, and there was no sign of the other pack. 

“What’s Kazuki doing?” Takao whispered. Aomine frowned and scanned the area for the teen.

Kazuki stood as a short glowing white figure on the binoculars, a blue Sam wrestling in his grip. They stood a few feet away from the spot where the other wolf had been killed, and Aomine could see a strange-looking blur on the spot nestled into the tree but couldn’t tell what it was. A sculpture of some kind? Maybe the pack put up a memorial or something?

Kazuki was circling the blur like it was an animal, holding a thrashing Sam out in front of him when the wolf broke out of Kazuki’s grip: the other pack had arrived. Alone. Two figures, a boy and a girl, stood before Kazuki. The boy stepped back and brought Sam into his arms while the girl moved toward Kazuki and stuck out her hand.

Kazuki took it and Aomine gritted his teeth. What are you doing?! We agreed no physical contact! He bit his lip and vaguely realized that Momoi was staring at him for help. The girl backed away and motioned for Kazuki to follow her, and he obliged. The second he took a step forward he crumpled to the forest floor.

“AAAAGGHH!” Kazuki screamed loud enough that Aomine heard him, clear as a bell. Aomine flew to his feet and rushed forward only to have a black furred wolf tackle him to the ground from behind a tree. It snapped its toothy mouth in Aomine’s face as he tried to push it off and a bolt of gold light knocked into the wolf and bowled it over. The creature didn’t even seem affected by it, rolling a few times before landing back on its feet. Its animalistic yellow eyes flashed angrily.

A burst of blue violet light from afar told Aomine that Kazuki was well enough to use magic: a good sign.

“Takao, hold him off!” Aomine yelled, swearing when he saw Miyaji bolt deeper into the woods. He must sense where Midorima is. “Momoi! Come with me!” His childhood friend rushed out at him, dropping her binoculars in favor of her crossbow. He could barely see her, and she tripped and fell while running towards him.

“Agh!” She gasped, gritting her teeth before holding a hand out and muttering a few words: earth magic. Her hands glowed like a flashlight, revealing a swelling red ankle. She hurried to her feet and Aomine grabbed her forearm, pulling her along. From behind, they heard Takao struggling to keep the wolf at bay. Dangerous flashes of lighting darted between his fingertips.

“Kazuki!” Aomine yelled, trying to see through the darkness. The light from Momoi’s hands only extended a few feet and they fought to rush forward without falling flat on their faces. “Kazuki! Say something so we can hear you!”

“Stay away!” Kazuki’s voice came from the left: he was close. 

“Stay here.” Momoi muttered, gritting her teeth and holding her crossbow close. Its tip gleamed in the light from her hands as she slunk forward, crouching low to the ground. She moved slowly and silently in a predatory way that reminded Aomine very much of her mother, pressing her back to the nearest tree and dimming the glow of her hands until it faded entirely. She nodded to him.

“Kazuki!” Aomine called out again. 

“STAY AWAY!” Kazuki bellowed, his voice filled with pain. 

Momoi clenched her jaw and used one hand to tie her hair back. Then she stepped forward, still moving silently into the darkness. Aomine crept up to the tree where she’d hid herself and gaped. Momoi…was insane. She was insane.

Kazuki had his foot in a bear trap. The jaws of it were wide and he appeared to have been able to slow it down: they weren’t all the way through his ankle, but they were deep. Blood ran down his foot and pooled into the leaf-littered ground in sickening red clumps. Three wolves circled him menacingly: Sam and two others, presumably the pair that had met Kazuki, who had his hands spread out glowing violet.

They’re keeping him from healing. Aomine realized. Shit. Kazuki’s skin was deathly pale, and he frowned when he saw Momoi in the background behind one of the wolves.

“DON’T!” He bellowed when she rushed forward. The wolf whipped around and he threw out his hand, a wave of violet light slamming Momoi into the tree. The wolf’s jaws snapped loudly where she’d once been. She screamed in pain, her head bobbing side to side like a ragdoll before sliding to the ground. The wolves turned to each other before one turned and bounded away from the scene. “AOMINE!” Aomine twitched, eyes staring at Kazuki. “I DON’T KNOW WHERE YOU ARE. DON’T COME HERE. FIND MIDORIMA.”

No. No way in hell was he going to choose. Aomine slunk around the clearing to where Momoi lay unconscious, then drew his eyes to the disturbing scene next to her.

A skeleton. Its ribs were peeled out like the petals of a flower, the teeth stuck between human and wolf and the fingers curled up disturbingly. Blood was slipping between its arms and legs in little rivlets of burgundy. 

Gulping, Aomine ignored it and crouched next to Momoi. She opened her eyes and narrowed them.

“Get out of here.” She whispered urgently. “I’m fine. From here, I have a clear shot…”

Aomine felt a flood of respect for her at that moment. She’d taken all the damage and yet still was being more useful than he was. “I…Tha—“

“Go!” She interrupted quietly. “Before it’s too late!”

“Right.” He rolled away from the clearing and tried to listen for anything useful. God damn it. How the hell am I supposed to find them? He wondered. And then he realized. Takao.

Deciding he didn’t care if he attracted the attention of an enemy, he pulled out his pocket flashlight and whipped it on before shooting forward, the image of a pale and shivering Kazuki still fresh in his mind.

“TAKAO!” He hollered, running back up the slope to where they’d left him. “TAKAO! WHERE ARE YOU!” 

A burst of amber light flew to the sky a while away and Aomine picked up the pace. Hopefully, Miyaji would be able to help his packmembers until they could get there, but it was a longshot seeing how new the other wolf was. Rushing forward, Aomine stumbled into a horrifying scene.

Takao, startling amber eyes glowing, stared at him uncertainly. His hands were covered in blood, and Aomine followed a trail of it to where the wolf, now in the form of a young adult, lay slumped against the ground. Don’t care. Focus on getting Midorima.

“Come with me.” He grabbed Takao’s wrist and tugged him onward, in the direction he saw Miyaji running. “Can you sense anything?”

“S-sense…? No?” Takao’s breathing faltered and Aomine swore under his breath. 

“Okay, fine. I’m sorry about this.” Spirits, Aomine remembered, when attacked, would instinctively look in whatever direction their alpha was in. So Aomine ignored the way his mind screamed in protest and lurched forward, his hands just barely brushed Takao’s sweaty neck. Cetan’s face snapped to the right, eyes becoming smoky and dark.

“Let go.” The spirit whispered quietly. The leaves stirred around them in an invisible wind, making Aomine shiver. He nodded and backed away slowly, and bit by bit Takao returned to himself. 

“Wha—“

“We’re going. They’re in this direction.” Aomine reached forward again and pulled Takao onward, ignoring the pain in his mind at knowing he was abandoning Momoi and her cousin. They stumbled through the darkness together for several minutes, Takao tearing up and afraid, and Aomine lost deep in thought and regret. When he thought he heard noise, Aomine stopped them.

He turned around and held Takao up by both of his arms, giving him a reassuring look. “Takao.” He began gravely. “I...don’t know what we’re going to find when we walk in on this. Midorima or Hayama could be hurt. Badly. But remember that I’m here and I won’t let anything bad happen to them, or you. Okay? So you just focus on helping them, and I’ll make sure you don’t get attacked. Sound like a plan?”

Takao nodded shakily, his trembling hands grappling with Aomine’s jacket and fisting it. “I—“ He looked down shamefully, his tremours increasing tenfold. “I’m scared.” He admitted quietly. “I don’t want anyone to get hurt! I can’t—I can’t handle that. I can’t.”

“I can’t promise that.” Aomine admitted, letting Takao ride out the pain, holding the spirit upright. “But I can promise that whatever we find, that’s the worst it will be. Nothing bad will happen once we get there. Just…trust me. I swear.” On my life.

Takao nodded repeatedly before letting go and wiping his eyes. Blood smeared over his brow, but Aomine didn’t say anything. Instead, they grabbed each other’s hands and and stepped into a clearing.

It was like watching something in slow motion.

Aomine felt Takao squeeze his hand so hard his knuckles popped, before dropping to his knees.

He’d never seen such a large person. That’s all Aomine could think. The unclothed man in the middle of the clearing was at least eight feet tall, with hulking arms and thick, muscled legs. The figure had dark caramel skin and greasy black hair that fell over his face to his shoulders. His feet were bare and scars covered his entire body, and when he turned to them he revealed a girl. She had wild eyes and waxy beige skin: she was naked. Her curly brown hair was tied back by a rubber band; there was a cell phone in her hand.

Miyaji lay limp in the man’s grasp, one thick hand wrapped around the werewolf’s throat. His feet barely touched the ground as he dangled there, conscious but not enough to move. Aomine didn’t want to think about how long he’d been trapped like that.

“You are Daiki.” The man said. “Hello. I am Troy.”

Troy was massive. He had the audacity to stick out his free hand, and Aomine glared at it until it dropped. 

“Why are you doing this?”

“Why did you kill our Beta?” The hand around Miyaji’s neck squeezed a little tighter. “We are not the ones who first shed blood.”

“Your beta—“ Takao started, then flinched when Troy’s bright gold eyes narrowed him on him. Aomine helped Takao stand his ground, their hands still entwined as they stared down the monster of a man. “Your beta tried to kill me. What I did, it was—it was in self-defense.”

“We know he attacked you, malo duh. Little spirit.” Troy laughed mockingly, a big bellowing laugh that echoed and made the treebranches quiver. “He did not try to kill you.”

“Well how the fuck was I supposed to know that?!” Takao screeched, rage building in his eyes. The wind moved not of its own accord, stirring up the leaves around them. “He fucking came out of nowhere!”

“Ah? He is very arrogant…” Troy looked surprised at this. He touched his chin with one hand and then looked at Miyaji expectantly. Like the blonde would even be able to talk if ordered to. “So this is all a…misunderstanding?”

“Yes.” Aomine said tersely. He gritted his teeth when Miyaji’s hurt eyes found his, the cogs in his brain churning as the blond jerked his head to the side meaningfully.

“I see.” Troy didn’t seem happy. He sighed. “That is too bad. Ah well. You say—water under the river? Even then you killed him. So.” He fully faced them. “Malo duh. Choose.”

Troy stuck out both his hands. In one, Miyaji dangled. The other was open, outstretched, and welcoming. 

Takao didn’t move. Aomine felt him turn into himself for refuge, unsure of what decision was being made. They both realized that the hand with Miyaji meant they wouldn’t back down. But what was the other hand for?

“Choose.” Troy threatened, and his grip on Miyaji’s neck became a bruising hold. Miyaji wheezed quietly, hands scrabbling at Troy’s bigger one, and he opened his mouth trying to get air. He jerked and twisted like a fish out of water and Aomine felt ill. Takao instinctively stepped forward and held his hand out: a bolt of orange glow left it and hit Troy in the arm. Miyaji crumpled to the ground with a wheeze and stayed curled up in the leaves, clutching his stomach. Aomine rushed at Troy to distract him while Takao hurried to his senpai’s side, and ended up with a fist in his stomach.

He tried not to gag from the force of it and he stumbled back, winded. Troy approached him menacingly but, instead of attacking, stood very still. The moon rose above them and a death-like smell permeated the thin, cold air. Fog rolled out slowly like a shadow, unnoticeable at first and then so thick you could hardly see, but stayed concentrated only to two feet off the ground. What was created was a sort of dry ice effect, the fog ghosting over Miyaji’s body and rolling over Takao’s shoulders.

Troy turned slowly, eyes glinting in the darkness. “Do it.” He growled, and movement was heard in the shadows of a retreating figure.  
Shit. Aomine realized, Hayama’s getting the bite. “Miyaji! Go!” He yelled. If Rakuzan’s small forward got bitten, shit would hit the fan. Hiding something like that from someone as controlling as Akashi? Plus, going from Miyaji’s reaction to Hayama getting taken the beta wouldn’t handle the new situation very well—and no doubt Midorima would never forgive himself. 

But on the other hand…an omega would stabilize the pack so much. There was so much tension and stress working between the Pack ever since Miyaji had gotten bitten—hell, since Midorima had gotten bitten—and an Omega could solve at least half of their current problems.

No matter what he thought, it wasn’t his place to make that decision. Really it wasn’t anyone’s decision—least of all Troy’s. Aomine gritted his teeth and prepared himself for impact as he launched himself at the giant wolf a second time, allowing Miyaji the time he needed to haul ass into the woods. Takao shouted, reaching out a hand to stop him, but it was too late. Aomine’s elbow jerked into Troy’s rib and they both twisted; Troy tried to grab his arm and yank it away but Aomine managed to redirect it with his other hand. He then hooked his elbow around Troy’s arm and moved one of his legs behind Troy’s, turning so that the wolf’s upper body moved but legs locked in place. Troy grunted in pain and Aomine pressed his arms together until he heard the wolf’s leg crack before letting go. 

They toppled over, and Troy reached out to grab Takao’s ankle when the spirit made to run after Miyaji. Before he could do so Aomine shrimped out from underneath the wolf and knocked his fist into the massive, hulking neck. Troy gave a short bark, the breath knocked out of him, and Takao’s sneakers hit the ground as he bolted. It was then that Troy transformed, the same moment a harsh, resounding crack filled the air. Gunshots? A crossbow?

Fear spiked through Aomine. Shit. Fuck. Momoi? Or—

“Alfa.” Izuki’s cold, pained voice filled the air. He staggered into a tree and kneeled, but his hands were held out in front of him and exerted a dark blue energy. “Parada.”

“What…language?” Aomine grunted. Spanish? French? It could go either way. Why the hell was Izuki here? Where the fuck did he come from? How did he find them? Did he know Troy?

“Você fala minha lingua?” Troy seemed surprised. His eyes were stuck between human and beast—his fur was thin and skin-colored, making him an eerie and uncomfortable thing to look at. 

“Pare esta loucura.” Izuki pleaded. “Você não ganhará. O custo da perda é alto.” 

“Meu amigo está inoperante. Eu devo continuar este trajeto.” Troy glanced around him. “You are the little bird.” He realized. “You are the little raven.”

“Troy,” Izuki ignored the wolf. “You don’t understand who is with these people…The Hunter’s Association—“

“They are here?!” Troy sounded furious. Aomine chose that moment to scramble away, leaning back before standing and edging over to Izuki. He needed to get to Takao. He needed to make sure that Midorima didn’t bite anyone. He had to make sure Momoi was okay…and that Miyaji was okay. But if he left now, Troy could attack them again. If he didn’t get rid of the Alpha, the hunt would never end.

He reached slowly toward his back pocket, eyes trained on Troy. Troy watched Izuki with bated interest, skin rippling as he changed slowly. His back snapped and cracked and bent out of shape, the skin purpling and darkening as fur seeped from it into a stark white coat. His fingers dug into the ground and uplifted the earth, forming massive claws.

Izuki seemed to sense what Aomine was about to do. He turned, face, bleak, and tried to reach out to stop him. “Aomine—“

“If I don’t do it now, he’ll be hunting us forever.” Aomine interrupted. He would know. He couldn’t let that happen—not to Midorima, not to Takao, not to any of them. With a grimace he leapt forward, drawing out his hunting knife and rearing it over his head with a swift movement of the shoulder. And he dug it into the space directly below Troy’s neck, felt the crunch of flesh compressing and ripping and squelching, blood spritzing out around it in little rivulets through fur. Troy’s mouth opened but a gurgle replaced his pained yell.

No—not Troy’s. Aomine looked down, vocal chords pained, and felt sick. Troy’s claws were sunk into his belly, nearly kuckle deep. Another gurgle escaped his throat and he fell to his knees. Hands clutched at his sides, pulling him away from the claws and pressing against the wound. Blue light filled the air as Izuki chanted. Aomine felt so tired. 

He let his eyes shut, even though the pain continued. His day had been moving so fast. And suddenly, everything was still.


	15. Dead Horse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah thank you all so much for the comments!! they really keep me going. Miyaji is my favorite senpai :) 
> 
> ahh, there's only two baby arcs left before the end (๑′̥̥̥▵‵̥̥̥ ૂ๑) so sad, but at the same time i'm excited to be close to finishing my first multi-chapter fic! (i've typed almost through the last arc, but have yet to edit. i swear i'll post it when they're ready!) i love you all!! thank you for the support
> 
> please R&R!!

Takao ran as fast as he could but in the end, there was nothing he could do.

It was like slow motion. Miyaji, human, was being restrained by two wolves that bit into his arms until they bled. Midorima, wrestling a human wolf, had his eyes glued to the small forward. His gaze was burning and animalistic, and sent shivers down Takao’s spine. Unless there were more wolves in the pack, the ones Momoi and Kazuki’d been fighting had incapacitated them. 

Hayama lay motionless on the frosted ground. There was an angry knot on his forehead that swelled his right eye shut and colored half of his face dark purple. He was strewn a few feet from Midorima, neck elongated and deathly pale. He looked like he’d been out for a while. 

Takao focused on something else. On the way the wolf was forcing Midorima to lean closer and closer to Hayama’s neck, one hand on his neck and one hand keeping his jaw open. Midorima was fighting it, but his attention was drawn elsewhere: apparently seeing your beta bruised and battered was more than distracting.

He couldn’t move. Literally everything that could have gone wrong was and Takao couldn’t bring himself to move. It was transfixing. The way Midorima’s jaws sharpened and grew into a wolf’s canines. How they parted Hayama’s skin like butter, just like they had Miyaji’s, the scent that filled the air when they did. The sickening calls of the jeering pack, the smell of the blood dripping down Miyaji’s arms. Every fiber of Takao’s being was on fire seeing his pack like this.

It was when Hayama’s eyes burst open that Miyaji acted. He ripped his arms away from the wolves’ jaws, ignoring how his flesh tore, and bellowed before tackling one of the wolves, naked in his human form. Barehanded. Takao had to hand it to him: he was a crazy son of a bitch when he wanted to be.

And he wanted to be. Miyaji had punched one wolf out cold before the other managed to get to him, and even when it did his rage ceased to fade. He cracked his elbow into its snout and got under it, it’s belly on his shoulder, before hauling it into a tree. The weight difference meant that the wolf was never really airborn, but a crack proved that Miyaji had done what he’d planned on. 

It scared Takao. He’d never seen his senpai this messed up. Ever. Not even the time when he got hit on by Moriyama. His eyes were dark, foggy amber and his skin was pale but bright. His lean muscles rippled and tensed with every motion. And as much as it scared Takao, it set him alive. He loved the way Miyaji’s fury boiled over with intensity.

Midorima was having the same feeling; Takao knew it innately. He knew it the way he knew his own name. Midorima’s musk permeated the air, scenting Hayama as he pulled away, green eyes turned a neon lime color. Rakuzan’s small forward gazed up at the sky drearily, chest heaving for air, half conscious of everything around him.

Miyaji didn’t stop at that. When the wolf holding Midorima left to attack the blond Miyaji bowled him over like a fucking truck. But his wounds were making him slow and the packmember was putting in more punches than Miyaji was, and slowly the fight was changing tides. 

It was then that Takao moved. He waited until they were far enough away from each other to discern before extending his hand. A stream of orange flew out of it and hit the wolf square in the chest; Miyaji whipped his head over to the side and they made eye contact. Midorima flinched, crouching protectively over Hayama as the wolf crumpled to the ground beside them.

Miyaji gasped and he sagged to the ground, moaning in pain. Takao was immediately by his side, hands fluttering over his senpai’s wounds, unsure of what to do. Whimpering noises flitted around the back of this throat. So he let Miyaji sigh and take in what he’d done in a fit of rage, pulled him close with soft murmurs of comfort, and hugged him until he stopped hypervhentilating. 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

 

No one attended school that Tuesday. After getting healed by Izuki, Aomine spent the night systematically incapacitating each wolf Miyaji had knocked out in a deadened state, and Kazuki had called up some favors and gotten the wolves taken away to an undisclosed location. Troy was nowhere to be found—Izuki, while a little berated for this, claimed that he was more worried about keeping Aomine from bleeding out (a sufficient excuse). The situation had been touch-and-go for a long time, and after healing the bluenette, Izuki himself appeared rather sickly.

Hayama passed out after being turned and had yet to wake up. Aomine had to corner Miyaji and Midorima and coerce them into leaving Hayama’s side long enough to be healed, and the three wolves were currently tangled into one heap in the guest bed. Kazuki, who refused to be healed, had wrapped his ankle and set out to clear up the mess with the Hunter’s Association and get Midorima’s pack officiated before the sun rose. Momoi, upon her forced bedrest, busied herself by calling schools and teams, letting them know which players were going to be absent from their respective practices.

Midorima woke up, his arms stretched around Hayama and Miyaji both, their legs tangled together, his head pounding. He couldn’t remember anything past meeting Izuki and walking to the forest and it hurt his head trying to recall his memories, so instead he buried his face in Miyaji’s golden locks and let the dull thuds of two other hearts lull him into a state of half-awakeness. His hand ghosted over Miyaji’s bicep and froze when he felt cloth. Cracking one eye open, he could see that the blonde’s entire upper arm was bandaged, a faint red color visible from beneath the white fabric.

“Mmph?” He grumbled, turning more. Hayama’s arms twitched before sliding across Midorima’s exposed stomach and moving to grab the space behind Miyaji’s knee, dragging the older teen’s leg so that it rested over them both. Miyaji blearily opened his bloodshot eyes.

“I’m not getting my phone back.” He commented with a sore, worn voice. His eyes fluttered shut and he took a deep breath before swinging up into a sitting position so he straddled Midorima, whose eyes snapped open in shock. “YOU—“ He punched Midorima square in the jaw, his hand tingling from being tensed so soon after waking up, “—FUCKING—“ he nailed the greenette in the cheekbone, “—IDIOT!” By the third punch Miyaji was visibly shaking, though with rage or fear Midorima couldn’t tell. “You little bas—mmph!” Miyaji jumped in surprise Midorima sat up and hugged Miyaji close, rubbing his hair soothingly and tugging a drowsy Hayama up to join them. “Let go, you IDIOT!” Miyaji struggled weakly, already giving in to Midorima’s grip.

Out of instinct he leaned into the touch, resting his face in the crook of Midorima’s shoulder and letting Hayama sleepily wrap his arms around them both.

“I don’t know why I’m not freaking out,” Hayama murmured as he rested his head on Miyaji’s quivering shoulder, “but does this mean I’m a werewolf now? Is that why this feels so good?”

“Uh, actually,” Aomine cleared his throat uncomfortably, “that’s because you’re the Omega.” He shifted in his rolling chair, which was situated a couple feet from the bed. 

“Woah!” Hayama might sound surprised if he wasn’t lazily strewn over two other people. His eyes flicked over to the hunter. “You’re that ao kid.”

“Listen…we need to talk about what happened to you when you got captured.” Aomine said. “Alone.”

“Fuck you.” Miyaji muttered from Midorima’s shoulder, his hand tight on Hayama’s shoulder. 

Well then, Aomine thought.

“Midorima will want to see Takao, I’d imagine.” He responded slowly. “And you, Miyaji...Momoi’s in the living room resting; go talk to her.”

Begrudgingly, the pair began to move off of the bed. It was slow, and Aomine knew that they were all distracted by the effects of stability—it was why they weren’t freaking out about what had just happened. They were seeing everything through a sort of haze. They wouldn’t be able to think clearly for a few more hours; hell, the pair had to half-stumble out of the bed, dressed only in boxers. Hayama whined in the back of his throat when Miyaji let go of his shoulder, waiting for a nod from Midorima before flopping back onto the mattress.

“Put on cloths first you idiots!” Aomine snapped when the wolves tried to leave the room as they were. Hayama twisted in the bedsheets, eyes whirling and confused and jittery, pupils blown. The bite mark was dark and purple around every tooth mark, marring his tan skin. 

The door closed quietly behind the Alpha and Beta, and Aomine and Hayama were left alone in the room. 

“Listen, it’s going to be hard for you to concentrate right now but I need you to do your best. Okay?”

“Sure.” Hayama mumbled. His breathy voice was muffled by the crisp white sheets he was strewn acrossed. 

“Awesome.” For some reason, Aomine felt like a camp counselor. A goddamned camp counselor. “So…Just so you know, I’m filling this out for the Hunter’s Association. It’s like—it’s the organization that keeps track of all this shit. Like a monster government.”

“Oh.” Hayama said. “Cool.” 

“Anyway.” Aomine sat forward and rested his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands together tightly. He was trying to remember all of the different questions he’d been ordered to memorize and ask. “I need to know what happened when they kidnapped you. When exactly did they capture you?”

“Uh…” Hayama flipped over so his back hit the mattress. “Evening? I dunno. Sixish.”

“What d—“

“It was dark,” Hayama continued. “Outside. And cold.”

“What day?” Aomine asked impatiently.

“Hmmmm—“ Hayama hummed, “—mmmmmmonday? No—no, it was Sunday. Sunday night at six.”

“Did they say anything to you?”

“There were three of them.” Hayama blinked through some of his bleariness. “No, actually there was four. Were four. They—they said something about…” He paused, “Mmmmmmm….I don’t know. They hit me in the head.”

“You know what? I think I’m going about this the wrong way.” Aomine threw away the mental list of mandatory questions to ask and repositioned himself, rolling the chair so he could sit closer to the bed. With everything happening in the pack stability, there was no way they could hold such a mentally tiring converstion. “Hayama, you’re new to being a werewolf so your senses are heightened, and the pack stability is acting like a sort of sleep-comfort to your brain.”

“Uh-huh.”

“I want you to close your eyes and act like you were there again. Tell me everything.”

“Like?”

Aomine sighed. He felt his phone vibrate quietly in his pocket and ignored it. “What do you feel? What do you see? Are you somewhere loud? Is the ground hard or soft? When they grab you, are their hands gloved or bare? Tell me…everything.”

“I…okay.” Hayama closed his eyes and spread himself over the bed comfortably. Aomine watched him delve into himself and it was like he’d become a completely different person. “I was walking home after basketball practice. Aka-chan said to go home early. We usually practice from four to eight on weekends. It was weird. There was something smoky in the air like a bonfire was closeby. Sometimes college kids will camp out in the forest and build them so I didn’t think it was weird. But then when I got to the bus stop all the lights were busted and I knew something was wrong because it’s a pretty nice stop. So I went to use my phone to text Aka-chan and when I unlocked it a hand grabbed my mouth and another grabbed my throat. It was a man; he had big hands and thick fingers. There was a girl—no, two girls voices in the background. One was worried. There was another guy…his voice was weird. They took my phone. That’s the last thing I remember.”

“Two girls.” Aomine asked flatly.

“Yeah. Two.”

“Did you see them? Either of them? Describe what you can.” His voice was clipped with uncertainty, like he had a hunch he desperately wanted to disprove.

“Um…one had long black hair…or…it was kind of gray. I dunno. In my mind it keeps changing. And the other had brown hair and a low voice.” Hayama struggled to come up with details. “That’s kinda all I remember. Sorry.”

“No, no, that’s…” Aomine didn’t bother finishing. Clenching his jaw tightly he stood. The chair spiraled backwards. “Thanks.”

“Mmm.” Hayama rolled back over and Aomine left the room.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Is it over?” Midorima asked quietly as Takao sat next to him on the edge of the guest bed. The thick mattress dipped under their combined weights. 

“Kazuki’s tracking down Troy, apparently, but other than that…yeah, it’s over.” Takao had his legs pulled up against his chest and he grabbed his toes between slim fingers. Everything about him was small and unsure; his entire known world had been ripped away from him, replaced with some kind of supernatural nightmare. “We should be able to get back to basketball soon, Momoi-chan said, ‘cause you have an Omega now.”

“Everything can finally go back to normal.” Midorima sighed in relief. They were lucky no one had gotten seriously hurt in the past few days and he was ready to begin worrying about finals and basketball games again; simpler times when he kenw who his enemies were and who he could trust. 

“Shin-chan, our lives will never be normal.” Takao replied. He looked so haggard, just a shell of the person he had been. Something was wrong, and Midorima had a feeling it had nothing to do with the werewolf business. No, this was mental. Depression? His voice caught in his throat. “Whether we like it or not, we will always want to be around our pack. Right? That’s what being in a pack means.”

“We cannot know that for certain.” Midorima admonished. “Momoi-san or Aomine-san will explain to us how we can live with this when everything is settled and done.” 

Takao smiled weakly. “You’re always so sure of yourself, huh? I’m jealous.”

“It is a learned trait.” Midorima replied. Wolf instincts were buried deep in the pit of his stomach: wanting to be near Hayama and Miyaji, wanting to press Takao into the bed and ravish him (he blushed at this thought), wanting to mark Aomine and Momoi…but more time had passed since his turning, and he found it becoming easier to control those urges. 

The door opened, revealing a sleepy Izuki. His dark eyes contrasted his white pallor and his bare chest was covered in bandages that wrapped tightly around his torso. Dark adidas pants covered his legs, the drawstrings clenched tightly together to keep them on his narrow hips. Leaning on a crutch and drinking hot chocolate from a hand-painted mug next to him was Momoi. Her light pink hair was drawn up into a high bun and she’d pulled on an old basketball shirt (it appeared to be Aomine’s teiko practice jersey) and plaid pajama pants. 

“You were talking about getting settled, Midorin?” Momoi looked surprised at this, though Midorima didn’t see why. Was it really so strange that he wanted to put this all behind him? Before last night, he’d had every intention to continue in a pack and do his best to provide for them—that was true. But now that having an Omega provided him with such clarity, he realized that in such a modern world there would be no possible way for them to continue as he’d planned. This was all ridiculous. Miyaji and Hayama needed to go to college eventually, and it wasn’t as if they would go to the same one. That would also leave Midorima still in high school—quite the distance. 

Without thinking of the future, Hayama already attended a different school. It was unreasonable to expect him to transfer to Shuutoku, and even then Midorima doubted the team dynamics would survive such a rambunctious player. Certainly Akashi would know if Hayama spent more time out of town than usual.

“It is definitely possible to live a generally regular life as a werewolf,” Izuki told her as he joined the pair on the bed, “but in high school…no, I do not think so. You’ll need a pack to stabilize you through your first year at least. But that’s not what we came here to talk to you about.”

Momoi sat down next to Midorima, the magic-users blocking their friends in. “It’s about the mating bond.”

They moved as one. Takao rolled in a backwards summersault and Midorima went to stand up, but Izuki grabbed Takao and Momoi clutched onto Midorima’s leg. 

“Sorry, Takao,” Izuki apologized. “But we need to talk about this.”

“I feel like I’m getting the sex talk from my younger brother,” Takao moaned. Personally, Midorima thought that seemed like a better option.

“Mating is totally natural! Don’t be afraid of your feelings!” Momoi put in desperately, urging her green-haired friend to sit back down. “Just listen to me!”

“Momoi-san really knows what she’s talking about.” Izuki nodded. “She’s far more trained for this than either of you are. There are so many complications that could go completely over your head without her—ones that could end in death. If you really want to live a normal life, you should listen to her.”

Midorima and Takao stared at each other for a minute before hesitaintly returning to their seats. 

“Okay,” Momoi took a deep breath. “I guess I’ll start out with what a mate really is for a werewolf. When two people are mated, it means that they truly love each other. Sometimes—especially if it’s a while after one of them has turned—it’s a little difficult to tell if a wolf has been mated to someone or not. Aomine and I were able to deduce it because of the way you acted so instinctively, your need to turn Takao. But if, say, Hayama or Miyaji mated with someone, it might be more difficult to tell. 

“And just because you’re mated doesn’t mean it’s romantic! It just means you’re very close. Usually that leads to romance, but not always. And a mate bond can go away, too. It’s just like a relationship because those end, but the bond allows you to openly share emotions and feelings with one another. So I guess, in a way, it makes it easier to have a relationship with them because you can understand what they’re feeling. But if you or your mate doesn’t want the bond anymore, it goes away! Just like that! But you can’t tell it to go away, you have to really want it.”

“So basically,” Takao’s eyes widened, “you’re saying that we love each other.”

“Yes.” Izuki confirmed. Midorima stared at Takao and tried to read his reaction, trying to figure out if the other was happy or disappointed at the fact. “Momoi-san, please explain to them the complications.”

“Of course!” Momoi smiled delicately, folding her small hands on her lap. “While you don’t get to chose who the mate bond is with, when either party tries to suppress it there are negative effects on their mate.” Cue sharp gaze at Midorima. He looked down guiltily. “It’s not healthy and it’s certainly not justified. There should be no reason to try and suppress the bond, since it wouldn’t be there if you both didn’t feel the same way. So, if either of you feels ill for no reason, speak up!”

Takao didn’t say anything, thank god. Was that a good or bad thing? Midorima couldn’t decide.

“T…thank you, Momoi. That was very informative.” Midorima nodded to her. At least now he was certain that Takao felt the same way; that information alone solidified something inside of him. However, Izuki’s piercing gaze remained directed at him, and the ravenette had an accusatory expression. Before he could speak up, though, Momoi grabbed his arm and they got up to leave.

“Also,” Izuki said as he held the door open for her, “Kazuki confirmed that Troy has abandoned his pack. He is searching for Troy indefinitely, until the matter is cleared and he faces the council.”

“Mm.” Takao waved him off. “Get some sleep, Shun-chan. We’ll be fine for now.”

Izuki hesitated. “Alright.” He closed the door behind him and Midorima took a deep breath.

“Takao—“

“Shin-chan—“

Awkward. Midorima coughed into his fist. “Go first.”

“You’re suppressing the bond.” Well then. Orange light filtered through the curtains onto Takao’s anxious face; it was fetching.

“I am.” Midorima stated. “It’s in my—“

Takao leaned forward and put his hands on either side of Midorima’s legs, brushing their lips together. Something in the wolf snapped when it happened, breaking open the Hoover Dam that was Midorima’s restrained emotions and flooding him with desire and need. He growled, the low noise reverberating in his throat, and pressed Takao carefully into the crisp white sheets of the bed. Takao let him, his fingers dragging up his sides and digging into Midorima’s scalp to force him closer. 

It felt so good. Positive and harmonious feelings bounced between them through the bond, and Midorima found his hands crinkling the meticulously made bed as he nipped at Takao’s bottom lip, waiting until Takao gave him the go-ahead before taking it one step farther. Their tongues intertwined as they explored each other’s mouths fervently, Midorima pressing the spirit further into bed as they did so. Turning his head to the side allowed him to press his teeth against Takao’s cheek, his neck, his collarbone. Takao had gone still, face flushed, and he moaned wantonly when Midorima slowly dragged his teeth over pale flesh, careful not to break the delicate skin.

“God, Shin-chan, this feels amazing,” Takao gasped when Midorima paused to collect himself. Now they were simply taking comfort in being near each other, sharing skin-to-skin contact. 

Midorima growled and collapsed next to his mate, shuddering with desire and letting his hand roam over the gentle curves of Takao’s body. Basketball had done them both well, indeed.

Right. Basketball. Midorima sighed and let his arm hand limp over Takao’s waist. “We need to go to school tomorrow.”

“Shin-chaaan,” Takao groaned. “You sure know how to kill a mood. Can’t we just not go anymore? You saw how Monday went.”

“No.” Midorima scolded, “we have skipped enough days. We have a practice match with Kaijō in two days and if Kise wins he will never let it go.” 

Takao laughed. “Fine, fine. Whatever you say, Shin-chan. But if we fuck tonight you’re gonna have to pull the rickshaw—“

“Idiot!” Takao cackled as Midorima whalloped him with an embroidered pillow, “Don’t say such crude things!”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Long shadows cast through the gym doors as the sun began to set, but Kise Ryouta remained in the gym. His eyes were hollow, dark, and from the other side of the gym Kasamatsu watched him with caution.

It had been a long week for Kise; that much was clear. His manager was supposed to get him a big job with Dior, an American company that would launch Kise’s adult career. But then Dior had backed out—a massive mistake on the manager’s part, since she was supposed to call ahead of time and make sure it was for the Japanese branch, which it wasn’t. According to Kise, losing a job with a big company, especially a foreign one, could destroy a model’s career. The famous model Kise Ryouta’s bright future was no longer set in stone. 

Then there was the fact that Kise’s closest friend wouldn’t pick up the goddamned phone. Kasamatsu didn’t know what the hell was going on with Aomine but he better pay a visit to his rival before the other Kaijō regulars kicked his ass!

Maybe Midorima would have some kind words after the game tomorrow…after all they’d been on the same team, right? If not, at least he could talk some sense into Aomine.

“Come on, Kise, let’s take a break.” Kasamatsu broke through the tense silence, making Kise flinch. The blonde turned to his captain with unwavering, hurt eyes.

“Not yet.”

“At this rate, even your stamina will begin to wane.” It was true. Although Kise most definitely had the greatest stamina out of all the Miracles (the fact that he’d been able to copy his ex-teammates was proof enough), even he had to have a breaking point. 

“Not yet, captain.”

Kasamatsu sighed. With a heavy heart he settled back into the wall of the gym. There were two routes he faced: Kise breaking, or Kise becoming too powerful. And he’d already seen Aomine go down one of those dark paths.

Hopefully, Kaijō could stop their ace before it was too late.


	16. Remember Basketball?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for the words of support ^o^  
> they mean a lot to me!
> 
> this chapter is a bit shorter! however, the ones i just finished editing are much longer. please R&R!

“You have nothing to worry about for this game.” Momoi said. She and Aomine were sitting across from Midorima, Miyaji, and Takao. It was late at night, and school would be the next day. “Dai-chan and I will wait with your teammates—don’t worry, I’ll talk to your coach—and make sure nothing bad will happen! Just focus on doing your best.”

“Shouldn’t we be a little more cautious than this?” Miyaji asked uncertainly, crossing his arms. “There’s no way this is that simple.”

“It’s not.” Aomine agreed. “But the truth of it is, when I first got drawn into all of this kind of stuff, basketball saved me. It gives you a chance to let out pent up stress, and it’s a good way to release physical tension. It gives you a direction for all of your new energy and skills. And because your team is already so stable, it should help you all. A lot.”

Miyaji and Takao shared a look while Kaijō’s captain pulled Midorima to the side. They stood on the court warming up—the game was thirty minutes from beginning—and the look on Midorima’s face (one of anger and confusion) worried them both.

“What do you think they’re talking about?” Takao wondered as they began laps around the gym. Miyaji ran close to him, their shoulders brushing every once in a while, with a discontent expression.

“Nothing good.” He replied, his eyes working over the other players they would play against. He clapped Takao once on the shoulder, a signal to keep running, and then dissented from the group. Moriyama looked up as Miyaji approached him with raised eyebrows.

“Hey! I haven’t heard from you in a while!” He grinned, hooking an arm around Miyaji’s shoulders. “What’s up? You ready to get pummeled?”

“Yeah right.” Miyaji snorted. “No, look, what’s wrong with your team?”

“What?”

“What’s wrong with your team?” He nodded at where Midorima and Kasamatsu were speaking in low voices. “Your captain looks pretty spooked. And he’s talking to Midorima, which means…” He trailed off in surprise. “Something’s wrong with Kise?”

Moriyama shook his head worriedly. “He’s been really stressed out lately. He stopped coming to practice for a week for this modeling job and I guess it didn’t go too well. Nothing’s really cheered him up since.”

“That’s unusual.”

“Tell me about it,” Moriyama frowned. “Usually he’s the one creating antics and pumping us up. Now that it’s the other way around…”

“You aren’t sure how to help.” Miyaji nodded. “I can see where you’re coming from.” He thought about his kohai. When they were all just a basketball team everything had been so much simpler, but now that they were a pack? Not so much. He felt useless a lot, relying on everyone he was supposed to support. It wasn’t a good feeling.

“I think he’s—“ Moriyama cut himself off just before Ootsubo called the team over, sighing and giving Miyaji a weary smile before backing off to get back to his own team.

Miyaji jogged over to his first string and huddled in. But instead of paying attention, he found himself glancing constantly over Midorima’s shoulder. Momoi, Hayama, and Aomine had entered the gym a few seconds ago and already they’d sent strange looks over in Kise’s direction. Something was seriously wrong, and if it only took them that long to realize it then it was worse than Moriyama thought.

“Okay! Let’s give it our all guys. First years, don’t screw up!” Ootsubo exclaimed, his face flat and demanding. The newest additions to the team tensed up, but relaxed when he broke into a grin and snickered, “but if you do, we’ll be here to help you. Work on improving, not on the score. That’s why we’re having this practice game to begin with.” 

They broke apart after a team chant and noticed that Kaijō had finished theirs long ago. Kise leaned against the back wall with a strange look in his eyes—if Miyaji wasn’t mistaken, it was the same look he’d sent Aomine before breaking past Touou’s defense. You aren’t…are you? The game hasn’t even started; is that possible?! According to the now frantic looks on Momoi and Aomine’s faces, it was.

And so the game started with Kise in the zone. By the end of the first quarter the score read 51-33, in Kaijō’s favor.

Takao and Miyaji could feel Midorima’s entire body wash over with an unsettling feeling as the green-haired shooting guard finally realized what was happening, and when the team met during a timeout he turned to Ootsubo.

“Captain, pull in all five regulars.” He ordered, much to Ootsubo’s chagrin.

“No. I’m sorry, Midorima, but this game is to test our fresh meat. If their spirits can’t handle a game they have no hopes of winning, they may as well quit now. We need to push them as far as—“

“Please,” Midorima pleaded, and Ootsubo choked on his words. “Senpai…”

“He’s getting too powerful,” Miyaji cut in. His eyes were dark and stormy. “This could become far worse than Aomine’s situation. Kise’s a copycat, but what he copies he perfects, past the abilities of the original performer.”

Ootsubo sighed and they knew they’d hooked him. Ootsubo had his team’s best interests at heart, but nothing could outshine the respect a captain held for each and every player on the court. If Kise teetered over the edge of darkness, Ootsubo wouldn’t hesitate to drag him back to the side of the light. It was what made him a good captain.

“Then let’s nip this at the bud.” Ootsubo turned. “Midorima, don’t expect to get the ball.”

“What?” 

“Look,” Ootsubo grimaced, “if Kise is going off the deep end you’re the only one who has a chance at keeping up with him. Our goal is to win the game, right? We can take Kaijō without Kise, so you need to keep him occupied while we do. Okay?”

“Yes.” 

“Alright. Miyaji,” Ootsubo put a hand on his best friend’s shoulder, “what we practiced.”

Miyaji nodded ominously, his expression hardening. “Let’s do this.” The sense of comraderie between the team tightened at his words, hooking around them like a string of fate. When they walked back onto the court, it was with steely determination. The pent-up tension of controlling his animal instincts rolled off of Midorima’s body in waves, finally having a way to be released.

It paid off, Midorima decided, not to actually play, so as to see the blank and soulless expression get wiped from Kise’s face. True Midorima had never been Kise’s biggest fan, but…there was a charm the blonde had, an earnesty to please and a youthful ambience that lit up every room he walked into. It wouldn’t be the same if he didn’t constantly have that giddy smile taped up to his lips. It just wouldn’t.

But the smile didn’t return; even as the scoreboards reversed and Shuutoku grasped the lead—and eventually the game—Kise’s expression gently lost its blank façade to show his hurt and blinding pain underneath. Midorima had never seen Kise this worked up about anything; since he rarely had to expend any effort for anything it was difficult for him to get emotionally attached to more than basketball or teammates.

The game ended on a surprisingly sour note. Kasamatsu clapped Midorima once on the shoulder as they passed each other, a look of pure indebtedness crossing through his sharp eyes. The shooting guard watched as Moriyama half-tackled Miyaji and thanked him for what they’d done, even if it left Kaijō with a lost game.

“Hey, Kise!” Midorima jerked his head up when Aomine trotted onto the court, probably eager to see his rival after such a stressful week. “What’s up?”

Kise shrugged nonchalantly, wiping a stray tear from his eyes with a weak smile. “…you really didn’t…” He took a deep breath. “Nothing much, really.”

“Want to get some lunch or so—“

“I’m kind of busy, actually,” Kise interrupted offhandedly. He smiled, but it wasn’t happy or even sad, “but I’ll see you around, maybe.”

“…Yeah, sure.” Aomine nodded, confused as to why the blonde was acting so standoffish. He put a warm hand on Kise’s shoulder and pulled him closer so they could make eye contact, and Midorima noted that Kise struggled to meet the power forward’s gaze. Midorima had never seen Aomine be so—so gentle before. “Did something happen? You know I—“ Aomine’s words choked in the back of his throat, “I went through some stuff since middle school…and I don’t want to see you…” Don’t want to see you do the same. Kise’s smile became tight.

“I’m fine, Aomine, thanks. I really have to go, though. Photoshoot. Bye,” he jogged off to the guest lockerroom before Aomine could stop him. Midorima took a step forward to ask him what was going on but Takao hung off and dragged him with the rest of the team to their locker room. 

“Come on, Shin-chan, everyone else is already showering! Miyaji-senpai’s gonna leave without us if we don’t hurry!” They slowed down for a minute so that Takao could whisper in his ear: “We need to get back to Hayama-senpai as soon as possible, remember!”

“Right,” Midorima nodded, but something was telling him that Hayama was fine. He was a third-year; he worked under Akashi on the daily and could handle inhuman training. If anyone could handle dealing with this new life, it would be Hayama. It wasn’t him they had to worry about.

No, Takao was right. Kise could also handle himself, and if not he still had his team to support him. Midorima smiled a bit and turned back to face the rest of his team. Everything would be all right.


	17. School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a big thank you to all the people who have ever commented/kudos/bookmarked/read this fic! thank you sosososo much!! i have the rest of the story typed up already, which is exciting! now i just have to finish editing :)) i should have the next chapter up by the end of this week!

Miyaji tapped his pencil against the desk as he stared out the classroom window. It had been over a week since their practice game with Kaijō and a bad feeling had sunk deep into the pit of his stomach. He knew the others didn’t feel it—Midorima and Takao had finally begun to revert back to their regular activities and personalities, and Miyaji didn’t want to mess that up by bringing up any sense of something being wrong. Aomine and Momoi were hunters, sure, but they were also kids with way too much on their plates. Kazuki was still gone looking for Troy, so that wasn’t an option, either; Miyaji tried regardless, but turned back after several ignored emails.

Which is how he’d ended up on Izuki’s doorstep the day prior. Izuki had been busy and essentially kicked Miyaji out within a few minutes, but also promised to meet at his house later the next day to speak. Apparently things were a little hectic around his house lately, but he would have it all cleaned up in time.

“Miyaji-senpai? You there?” An underclassman, some random freshman whose name Miyaji didn’t know, waved a hand in front of his face. In his other hand he held a math practice book.

“Yeah, yeah,” Miyaji batted it away. “What is it?”

“I need help on problem…”

Yeah. His bad feeling would have to wait.

 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 

“Hey, you know who this is, leave a message at the tone.”

“Dai-kun! Imayoshi-senpai’s really angry, and he won’t say why! Answer your phone as soon as possible, okay? And text me when you find Ki-chan.” Beeeeep.

Aomine stared out at the old basketball courts spread out before him. It was a big park, where he was lounging on the bench, and it was mostly empty. Trees were scattered around the courts for shade in the summer, but now that winter was arriving they were barren. Spongy brown leaves were brushed up into mucky corners to be gathered by the park caretakers while the rest were thrown over the court fence and into the bushes. He pressed his shoes anxiously into the ground, feeling the mud suction-cup his feet and pop when he lifted them.

After a long hour of pleading with Kasamatsu, Aomine knew Kise would be here. Kaijo had an extra day off today—god knows Kise needed it—and for the past few days he’d been calling the captain nonstop to get him to lure Kise over. They both agreed something needed to be done, at least, which made it easier on Aomine’s part to scheme together. Whatever Kise was working through, he wouldn’t do it alone. 

Right on time he thought upon seeing Kasamatsu lead Kise past the courts. They stopped and stared at an empty court, and from far away Aomine could see that Kise was shivering and getting irritated. After a minute, when the pair was faced away, he stood up and began to shuffle over. By the time he got close, Kasamatsu had noticed him and clapped Kise’s shoulder with a gruff “stop running away, idiot” before jogging off. 

“Wha—oh.” Kise visibly deflated when he saw Aomine, before scoffing and hiding it behind a guarded look. Aomine could see how Kise’s fists clenched from where they were hidden in his jacket pockets. “What did you say to senpai, that he would do this for you?” 

“Kise, what’s going on with you?”

“What’s—“ Kise’s look became one of disbelief, “you seriously don’t…wow. Wow. Ok, Aominecchi, you want to know what’s up? What’s up is that you went from talking day-to-day and being friends to suddenly never answering my calls or texts for days on end, and then with one word responses. And then you do call me, and I think ‘hey, he’ll apologize’ and you just ask about my teammates, and then hang up on me! I’m tired of it! Just stay away from me!” He tried to storm off, but Aomine grabbed his wrist desperately.

“Kise, you have to understand, I’ve been going through…a lot, lately.” He sucked in a deep breath. “The same stuff that I went through in middle school.”

Kise didn’t turn around, but he did stop trying to fight back, instead letting his wrist hang loosely in Aomine’s grip. “Then why didn’t you say so?” Then, fiercely, “what is so bad that you can’t talk to anyone about it?!”

“It’s complicated, Kise. You know if I could tell you I would.” He ran his other hand through his hair and let go of Kise’s wrist. “I’m just trying to keep you safe.”

“That’s what you said before, Aomine.” Shit. No –cchi. “And then you went straight off the deep end. Tell me what’s going on so I can help, or leave me out of it entirely. Make a choice, because I can’t keep doing this.”

Aomine walked back to the park bench and they both sat down. He gripped the fabric of his jeans with tight fists, fighting to find the right words, and remembered what Miyaji said. _Stop assuming the worst and trust him a little, dumbass, before he decides you’re not worth the trouble_. “I can’t tell you any specifics, but…I found out my family was involved in something dangerous when I was in middle school. It’s something that I can’t tell anyone else about, or I could risk them getting hurt—or killed. Not even Akashi knows.”

“Is that why your parents left for Europe?” 

“Yeah, it is. I didn’t know you remembered that.” Aomine leaned back against the bench and watched the stretch of dark clouds. They were swollen and bruised, ready to burst with rain. “And that’s also what made me…the way I was. The rest of you were all dealing with your own problems too, so I didn’t talk about it to anyone.”

“Except Momoicchi,” Kise recalled, still looking uncertain. “Is—is her family involved in this too?”

“Yeah,” Aomine nodded grimly. “She helped a lot, after I confronted her about it. And I never exactly put it behind me. After that game with Kagami I felt like I could at least deal with it, but…”

“It’s getting out of hand again,” Kise realized, his voice quiet. When Aomine glanced over he was startled to see the blonde’s eyes watering. “And you really can’t tell me? Not anything?”

A couple of guys showed up on one of the basketball courts nearby and started dribbling around lazily. Aomine thought he felt a drop of rain on his forehead. “I’m sorry—“ before he could finish, Kise was twisted to hug him tightly. With a tired, relieved smile, he returned it.

“If you’d just told me that from the beginning, I would’ve understood.” Kise said, muffled by Aomine’s parka. He gripped tighter onto it, burrowing his face into Aomine’s shoulder, and it took longer than it should have before the bluenette realized that Kise was sobbing.

“Kise—“

“Shut up, Aominecchi,” Kise cried harder, fisting the parka in his hands, and Aomine dragged him forward a little to make their positioning more comfortable. “It’s—it’s been a r-really long week. I needed you and you w-weren’t there.” 

He was prepared to stay that way as long as Kise needed—as long as he wanted, because the feeling of having Kise safe in his arms was more comforting than anything. He wasn’t prepared for his phone to go off again on his emergency tone.

“Sorry, I’ll turn it—“

“Don’t,” Kise pulled back, hiccuping a little as he wiped his eyes. “T-take it. I need a minute to breathe.”

Aomine watched him carefully for another moment before retreating from the bench and flipping his phone open. “Who is this? What happened?”

“Oh, thank god.” Momoi. "Dai-kun, something terrible’s happened. The Tanaka Family, they—“ the phone crackled a little. “—it’s horrible.”

“What’s h—Satsuki, I can’t hear you. The phone’s breaking up.”

“Just—just get back to the house as soon as possible.”

Aomine glanced back at Kise, who smiled weakly at him and waved a little. Aomine smiled back before turning. 

“No. I’m busy right now. I’ll be back in two hours, I have to fix something.”

“Fine, but I’m serious, Dai-kun, and I want texts from you every ten min—“

Aomine hung up.

 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 

The first time Miyaji rapped his knuckles against the Izuki household door, he was hit by how traditional the layout of the house was: very angular, symmetrical, with the quiet yet alive air of a temple. A stone lantern was perched on either side of the mossy steps leading up to the door, and tiny candles flickered from inside. A twisted little tree spread thin amber leaves across the ground.

“Hello?” He called, glancing around. There were no close neighbors, seeing as garden ate up a good portion of land surrounding the house, and then a thin forest, so he didn’t have to worry about bothering anyone nearby. With this in mind, he knocked even harder. “Hello?!”

“Ah, excuse me?” Miyaji whipped around. A woman with long, carefully trimmed black hair was at the bottom of the steps. She had sharp violet eyes and smelled like smoke to the point that Miyaji had to stifle a cough. She wore a black blazer and pencil skirt with an immaculate white button-down; in her hand was a dark red umbrella. “Is this the Izuki residence?”

“Yes,” Miyaji answered, bowing polietely in return of hers. “Nice to meet you.”

“And you,” she smiled. “And what is your name?”

Something urged him not tell her. Unable to think faster, he responded with, “Ootsubo. And yours?” God, he wasn’t used to speaking in such formality.

Her smile grew and it made Miyaji weary. “Oh, you can call me Yui. Is Izuki-kun not home?” Shitshitshit.

“No, he…he’s out for the night. Since he has insomnia, I came to make sure he woke up in time for his train.” Miyaji really hoped this wasn’t important, it’s just…something about her was off. And after all they’d been through, he didn’t want to take any chances.

“It appears he did,” Yui noted, pulling out a small notebook and flicking through the pages. “Ah, I see. Alright, thank you!” She bowed again, and Miyaji returned it and watched her step away. After he turned back, he heard her say, “Nice meeting you, Miyaji-kun!”

“Nice m—“ he froze and whipped around, but she was gone.

Something was definitely wrong.

“Izuki, you’d better be home,” Miyaji muttered, double-checking to make sure she was gone before leaning down and picking the lock. After a few minutes it finally worked open, and he slid through the door, relocking it behind him.

The Izuki household was set up as one massive picture-frame of a structure. Each hallway was wide enough for three people and had rooms on either side; between every five doors on the right side were entrances to the massive garden, which lay in the middle of the property. From a bird’s eye, it looked like the garden was a picture and the house was the picture frame—at least, that’s how Miyaji imagined it.

It was a mess.

Walls were cracked, papers were thrown everywhere; there were several scorchmarks on the floor. There was even a hole straight through the ceiling, where rain had begun to drip in.

“Shit.” Miyaji hissed under his breath, jogging down the first hallway to his right. “Izuki? Izuki, it’s Miyaji. I’m alone. You can come out now. Izuki?” He rounded the corner and froze.

 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 

“Ok, I’m here. What’s going on?” Aomine asked as he strode through the open front door. He had to stop, though, when suddenly he had an armful of a sobbing Momoi. “Woah, ok, what’s—“

“I’m glad you’re here.” A hand gripped his shoulder, and he looked up.

“Yuna?!”

“The council won’t be here for long. Yours is the last on a long list of safehouses, one of the few that weren’t tied to the Tanaka family.” Yuna Momoi’s hair was more silver than pink, and cut shorter than Aomine remembered. “I’m afraid we won’t be able to help you youngsters much; with everything that’s happened, we’ll have to head out to South Korea and sort things out there. We’ll be out of contact…with everything that’s happened, we’ll be relying on you.”

“Yuna,” Aomine muttered, finally aware of the dozens of eyes watching them from the kitchen, “what happened?” He curled his arm tighter around Momoi when she began shaking. Yuna’s eyes were full of pain and compassion as she reached out and rubbed her daughter’s back. 

“The Tanaka family…they had a household meeting last night. All eighty-three members were in attendance, including five of our council members…” Yuna swallowed and skirted her eyes away. “They were slaughtered. We’re dealing with an international incident, and now, it’s just us.”

Aomine stared out at the council sitting in the kitchen. Yuna’s husband, Thomas, three visitors from the Norweigan branch, five from the United States, and a paid representative of the Saitou family were all in attendance. Glancing back farther he noticed Midorima and Hayama standing behind the island, using it as a shield against the unwelcome visitors. Takao paced in the back, glued to his phone.

“Where is Kazuki?” He asked finally, letting Momoi go when she began to calm down. “Is he still tracking Troy?”

Yuna shook her head, but it was one of the Americans who spoke.

“Saitou-san was contacted three days prior and confirmed the location of Troy, who he apprehended and interrogated.” She cleared her throat. “He has not contacted the council since that time, and has refused contact attempts and removed his cell phone tracker.”

“And Yui?”

“She’s not answering either,” Yuna watched Aomine uncertainly. “But the Tanaka house…it’s riddled with their family magic.”

“You’re not saying…” 

They turned to the Saitou representative, who held up his hands. “I got off the plane four hours ago. I’ve been in Telaviv for five months. Yui-san called me and said it was an emergency, I swear!”

“It’s ok,” Yuna told him calmly, “I believe you.” She turned back to Aomine. “Listen, I know this is a lot for you, but we need you to stay strong. You’re the only one that can hold things together while we’re gone; we’re counting on you. Ok?”

Aomine nodded numbly, staring blankly out at Midorima, who watched him sharply. Yuna smiled, apparently satisfied, and turned to the council. “All the hunters we’ve trained who aren’t active are aware of the situation and are on standby in case anything happens.”

“I informed the information specialist as well,” the American woman said, smiling a little. “He’ll be out in the cities keeping watch while we’re gone.”  
“You all have your passports and tickets?” Yuna asked. They nodded. “Alright.” She turned and engulfed Aomine in a hug. “We stayed long enough to see you off, but we have to leave now. Don’t worry about the Tanaka household itself, we sent people in to help. Right now, just focus on holding things together until we get back, ok? Stay safe. You are not alone in this.”

When Aomine didn’t answer, Momoi said, “We’ll be fine,” and pulled him off to the side. Together they stood in the side of the doorway, among all of the muddy, worn shoes, as the council trod past them. A few nodded or shot them nervous smiles as they past. The American woman who spoke before was the last to leave, and before she did, she flicked Aomine a card. He reached out and held it tightly between his thumb and second and third fingers.  
“It’s a…specialist,” she whispered, putting her hand on the side of her mouth to shield the conversation, and leaning in. “He owes me a really big favor. You need anything, anything, you call this number. Tell him Alex is calling in her favor.”

“Thanks,” Aomine muttered, bowing slightly. Alex snorted and ruffled his hair before trotting out. The door slammed behind her, rattling in its hinges. Rain that had swept in during the ordeal soaked the ground and his and Momoi’s ankles, and within seconds he found himself crouching down so he could sit by the door.

“Dai-kun?” She asked hesitantly. Before he knew what was happening, Midorima was kneeling in front of him, grabbing his shoulders to prevent him from caving in on himself and leaning forward so Aomine was fully sitting up.

“Takao is calling Izuki, he has already set up several wards Kazuki taught him. I have called Ootsubo-senpai to inform him of our absence during tonights practice.” He hesitated. “I have also called Kise; he understands you may be out of contact for several days.”

Jerkily, Aomine’s head bobbed up and down. “Thanks,” he managed, surprised when Midorima squeezed his shoulders.

“You are capable of this. I am certain of it. What you cannot achieve alone, we are here to help with. You can do this.”

Aomine laughed hollowly. “What happened to ‘man proposes, god disposes’?”

“Do you honestly believe yourself important enough to warrant his intervention?” Midorima sighed. “The success of ideas are determined by the worth of their creators. God has no intervention in this life, no more than he does in the next.” He lifted his chin slightly in a show of confidence. “He disposes of poor ideas by submitting them to poor vessels. You are not a poor vessel.”

“Wow, Shin-chan,” Takao drawled as he walked over, “keep that up and I’ll get jealous.”

Midorima huffed, obviously annoyed that the serious moment was broken, but both he and Aomine were relieved Takao was beginning to get his sarcasm back; recent events had really taken a toll on him. Aomine smiled a little and accepted Momoi’s hand for help in standing up.

“Thanks,” he said gruffly, rubbing the back of his head. 

“Any time,” Takao interrupted Midorima’s own graditude with a lopsided smile. “But we do have a light hitch. Shun-chan’s not answering his phone, and neither is Miyaji-senpai.”

“Ok,” Aomine took a deep breath, before a fresh glint of determination reached his eye. Midorima’s expression became extremely satisfied and proud. “I know where Izuki lives, it’s close if we use—“ he paused and pulled out his phone when it vibrated. “It’s from Miyaji.”

“What does it say?” Hayma asked, having made his way over out of boredom and curiosity. 

“It doesn’t,” Aomine replied, “it’s a picture. One second, I’ll open it.” He pressed a few buttons before paling. “Look.”

Takao, Midorima, Momoi, and Hayama bunched their faces close together and squinted in the face of the bright phone screen.

“I don’t get it, it’s too blurry for me,” Hayama complained.

“No, that’s just Shun-chan’s bad handwriting.” Takao sighed, critiquing the photo. It was a picture of a wall, and the words were emblazoned across it in red. “I think—It’s her. That’s what it says.” He gulped. “It’s her.”

“What does that—“ Aomine was once again interrupted by his phone; it was a call this time, from an unknown number. “Hello? Who is this?”

“She’s coming. She’s looking for Izuki, Momoi, and Takao. She will come after them. I’m—“ The phone crackled. “—inste—nearby—“ The phone boxed out and Aomine carefully controlled his breathing. 

“Takao,” he said quietly, “start the car. Hayama, go with him; if either of you think you see someone coming, I don’t care who it is or how you know them, start the car and get the hell out of here.”

“What’s going on?” Midorima asked.

“I’ll tell you, but right now we need to pack up and haul ass, and I need someone in the car, ready to go the second we’re ready. Ok?” Aomine did his best to remain calm and keep from throttling Takao, who just watched him uncertainly.

Thank god Hayama seemed to pick up on his urgency. “Ok, ok, big blue, we’re going. Don’t get your panties in a twist!” He grabbed Takao’s bicep and snatched up the keys before heading out to the car. The rain was becoming torrential, and they’d have to hurry before the ditches flooded and the streets became too dangerous to drive on.

“Ok,” Aomine muttered as he pulled out of the entrance and into the living room. He dragged off one of the couch cushions and revealed two duffle bags pressed tightly underneath. “Ok. So, the Saitou family is the second strongest house of magic-users in the country,” he said as he pulled them out and began checking them for materials. “But in terms of single-member potential, they’re number one.”

“I don’t understand,” Midorima put flatly. 

“In general, the Izuki family is the oldest and use the stronger styles of magic, but they’re also pretty basic. Because their magic is so old, it doesn’t adapt well, so they’re stuck with a limited range of abilities.” Aomine handed Momoi a duffle and grabbed the last one himself before rearranging the couch cushion and heading for the door. He slipped his hand behind some coats and pushed them to the side, revealing a small collection of weapons on the back wall. Momoi began filling the empty space in her duffle with them. “That’s why they’re also fond of using stones and charms to influence their magic.”

They toed on their shoes, left the house, loaded the duffles in the car, and jumped into the back. 

“Buckle up!” Takao announced. “I didn’t pass my drivers test!”

“Take us to Izuki’s house,” Aomine ordered, and leaned into Midorima while addressing everyone in the car. “The Kazuki’s family is number one in single-member potential because of their two prodigy children, Yui and Kazuki. Yui’s older, but she’s stunted in offensive and healing magic, so as a child she was trained in mixed martial arts and kendo. She’s aggressive and pretty much ate up every training program the council threw at her. Plus, when she was twelve, she became a core member of an extremist hunter temple near their house. Kazuki…” He sighed and reached out to squeeze Momoi’s hand. “Kazuki is the foremost proficient magic-user in Japan. Saitou magic is only two thousand years old, which is young compared to Izuki magic. Kazuki single-handedly modernized the magic in his entire family to a style that fits his own abilities. But he’s never been interested in leading like Yui, he prefers to stay out of things and be remote.” 

“Several years ago,” Momoi said, “the council was at a standstill. Every member agreed that with his intelligence and magic-using abilities, Kazuki should take up leading the council as an adult. But Kazuki…he refused to use magic for anything the council deemed useful. He never went on missions; he never hunted or protected. He barely left his house, which wasn’t a problem since it was so big, but he never talked to anyone but his sister, and sometimes Dai-kun or I.”

“What changed?” Hayama asked curiously, texting at the same time. He was still pretty fuzzy on anything Kazuki, since he’d never actually met the teen. 

“His parents were killed by an aku—a demon.” Aomine said. “Him and Yui decided to stay in the house, but it left her in charge. I told you she was aggressive, but when it comes to him she’s downright dictative. She made him get involved.”

Midorima stared out the window for a moment before closing his eyes and letting himself think through their situation. When he opened them again, he said, “I have a hunch.”


	18. Dodging a Bullet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh, I've almost finished editing the last chapter :(( it's strange, because even though I've written everything almost exactly as I planned plot-wise, the finished product is still very different from what I imagined it would be. I hope you enjoy it! I'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow :) reviews, as always, are much appreciated.

“Miyaji-senpai!” 

Miyaji turned his head and looked up at the approaching figure from his seat on the floor, where he leaned against the wall for support. Hayama rounded the corner of the Izuki household and plopped down in Miyaji’s laugh with a grin with the expectation of getting shoved off, just happy to see that his senpai was ok. When Miyaji didn’t react, he frowned and got in the blonde’s face. 

“What’s wrong with you?” He asked, confused. “Everyone thought you were hurt.”

Miyaji pointed across the garden; the door to one of the outer rooms was open, and they could see inside.

After he’d sent the picture of the bloody handwriting to Aomine, Miyaji’d kept investigating. He didn’t want to find Izuki after it was too late, after he’d succumbed to any wounds he might’ve gotten during what appeared to be a massive fight. Eventually Miyaji’d stumbled into the garden, looked across the little koi pond, and into the room. It was trashed: blood splatters everywhere, a shelving unit still on fire, with half the paper wall ripped completely apart.

He put a calming hand on the back of Hayama’s neck to keep him from panicking, but to his surprise, Hayama turned to him with determination in his eyes.

“Senpai, can you tell whose blood it is?”

“What?” Miyaji nearly recoiled, disgusted at the thought. “Why?”

“Greenhead has a hunch and this could help it,” he answered, grabbing one of Miyaji’s hands with both of his and making his eyes wider. “Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeee—“

“Fine! God, how do I even.” Miyaji stood up on numb legs, Hayama nearly toppling off his lap, and hopped over the koi pond followed by his kohai. After a brief hesitation he stuck out his hand and swept it over the floor, smearing it with dark blood. He brought his palm closer to his face and sniffed, closing his eyes and praying it wasn’t Izuki’s. That kid was too young to have something like this happen. God, they were all too young for this.

“Well, what—“

“Shut it! I’m concentrating.” Miyaji focused as much as possible, his only thoughts on the blood. He could feel his sense of smell growing stronger, but it was still difficult to—no. No, there were definitely three different types of blood. Two were sweet and one rotten, but he couldn’t identify whose were whose.

“Ok, I—shh!” Miyaji grabbed Hayama and dragged him into the room and behind a toppled armoire. The blonde squirmed in his arms and twisted, his tooth glinting, but stopped when he heard it: someone was entering the garden.

“Looks like it worked well,” the intruder, a woman, said. Miyaji was hit with the faint smell of… _smoke_. 

“We have to get out of here,” Miyaji hissed. “ _Now_!” He and Hayama stood and quietly made their way out of the room before booking it down the hallway and out the front door. Aomine’s car was parked in front of the steps and Midorima opened the side door to let them in the back. Immediately Takao drove off, and they didn’t miss the smoke rising from Izuki’s house as he did.

“Okay, what the fuck is going on?!” Miyaji demanded, worming out from under Hayama. “Why is this happening? I thought we were done with the pack war!”

“You never heard about how it happened, but Midorima was bitten randomly,” Aomine said, “protecting Takao. I’m betting Yui used tracing magic to mess with that werewolf and make him attack anyone with magic abilities. She let him loose and this whole thing got started, probably to distract Momoi and I.” He grimaced. “I’m willing to bet she knew we’d call Kazuki.”

“…ok? Hayama said you had an idea,” Miyaji turned to Midorima who nodded.

“I believe the Saitou family is implementing a coup. They are forcibly taking power.” His lips curved into a dark frown. “Together, they have removed the most formidable opponent, the Tanaka family. They have distracted the council, who is now leaving their work to us. They may or may not have taken out Izuki-senpai.”

“Wait,” Hayama said. “Why would they throw a coup if Kazuki’s already lined up to take power when he’s older?”

Aomine let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“Maybe…” Momoi began. She was just getting her hopes up, but… “Maybe Kazuki didn’t know about this. Maybe Yui is trying to take power from him, too.”

“But he was acting weird before,” Aomine put in. He wrung his hands out nervously. “I just…he’s quiet and everything, but I’ve never seen him tense like that before. Not after he started working with the council.”

Takao took a left when the road forked, as the houses became more scarce and the spaces between them were filled with dark green evergreens. Rain hit the top of the car in a light spray. 

“Actually…” He started, then bit his lip and cut himself off. Midorima frowned.

“Takao?”

“I—I said some stuff. To Kazuki, before we left to meet with Troy, and…I’m not…” Takao swallowed. “I’m not totally proud. Of what I said.”

Silence. No sound except the pounding of the rain, which came down even harder as time passed. Finally, Aomine bit out a deadly calm, “what exactly did you say?”

“Aomine—“ Midorima began.

“No! He’s ‘fessing up to it, he can tell us what exactly he said that made Kazuki so fucking skittish! Or else—“

“ _Aomine_!” Midorima snarled, leaning in. His eyes were dark and stormy, changing even in color as he leaned into Aomine’s space and made eye contact. “Stop.” And then he growled. 

Takao’s grip on the steering wheel was so tight it made his knuckles turn white. He kept glancing at the back seat through the rearview mirror, but from Midorima’s tone the conversation was over. Guilt gnawed at his heart and his face twisted into a grimace. _It’s no good_. After all, who could benefit from what he said, at this point? All it could cause is conflict. Still…Takao needed to take responsibility for what he said. After this was all over, he would find Kazuki and apologize.

“Do you see that?” Momoi asked after a tense silence. Her cheek was pressed against the window, her body tucked carefully to the side to make room for Miyaji and Hayama. “I…I didn’t think it was so late.”

“It’s not,” Takao said, checking the car clock. “It’s barely even four. Why?” It was at that moment they became aware of the darkness cloaking the forest they drove through. The trees looked like evergreens, but were far too tall to be considered any native tree. Their trunks were thick and covered in dark moss. The road, which had once been smooth cement, was now rocky and difficult. “What the—“ He slammed on the breaks and jumped out of the car.

“What,” Aomine breathed, and abandoned whatever he was about to say. “Woah.”

“Where are we?” Miyaji asked, looking around. Everything was dark, and there were no stars in the sky to indicate nighttime. The air was still a swirling brisk winter wind, but there was a bite to it that wasn’t there before. Raindrops seldom fell, whereas before it’d been pouring. When Takao began to stray off the road, Miyaji grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. Screw pack dynamics, he was oldest out of everyone, and it was his responsibility to take care of them.

“Senpai, it’s Izuki,” Takao whispered. “Look.”

The group followed Takao’s outstretched finger and saw what the spirit had seen all along. Red lanterns floated, no larger than hens, spaced about ten feet apart and glowing to illuminate a trail through the trees. They dipped and rose with the ground, never straying more than fifteen feet away from the dark earth. 

Takao was the first to go. In a trance-like state he followed the lanterns, stumbling slightly, never looking down. His eyes glowed brightly in the darkness.

Miyaji followed soon after, side-by-side with Hayama and Midorima. Momoi took a deep breath, still waiting by the car with Aomine, who stood quietly, staring up at the starless navy sky. Her hand found his and squeezed; it was warm, a little clammy from sitting on them in the car. It felt nice against his cold fingers.

“I’m going to follow them,” she whispered gently. “Wait here, alright? It’s…It’s been a long day.”

Aomine nodded, completely numb. His hands tingled from being clenched for so long, from the warmth of her hand, and he watched her slowly follow the lanterns. Soon enough, he stood alone by the dark road. Even the sounds of the pack drifting away dissipated into an uneasy silence.

It still wasn’t…After everything he’d been through, it still wasn’t over. It would never be, this world. This storm. It was a piece of him; part of what made him Aomine. There was no escaping the storm. He could only watch it swirl around him, wandering and hoping he could find its eye. In the end, it was a storm that could not be avoided, because just as the storm was him, he was the storm. A part of him was thrilled by it—by fighting alongside Momoi and their friends, playing basketball in the meantime—and exhilarated by the challenges that arose and the rush of defeating a strong enemy.

But even he knew that this situation was dark. There was no possible way to keep one foot in each life, and someday he would have to choose. There would always be another villain, another problem, another demon to slay. He could find the eye of the storm, but it would be impossible to stay in it. And he would always have to put it ahead of everything—every _one_ —else, no matter the consequences. Only he could survive the storm. Was that really a way to live?

_Aomine_.

It came like a whisper in his ear, barely carried through the air. Quiet, like a single gentle tap of a xylophone key. 

_Aomine_.

He turned. 

A figure stood in the trees, a little farther away from the car than the lanterns. Cloaked in thick black-dyed wool, Aomine couldn’t quite make out the figure. At least, not until one pale, almost transparent hand pulled out and beckoned Aomine forward.

“Kazuki,” Aomine breathed. He stepped forward and the figure disappeared. “Kazuki!” He took another step, and another, and another, until suddenly he was sprinting through the forest. Fire burned in his muscles from the physical exertion.

He skidded to a halt when his knees began to quiver, the road no longer visible nor the glow of the lanterns, and everything was dark. Panic filtered his brain and destroyed what little logic he still retained, and soon enough he was running every which way, gasping for air, eyes roving the ground and roots for the teen. “Kazuki!” He yelled, throat muscles burning. “KAZUKI!”

“You know,” A sleek woman’s voice filled the air, “out of everyone, I didn’t expect it to lure you.”

_Oh God_.

“Yet here we are. You know, with you that magic might work best. I hadn’t realized that.” Yui stepped forward and stretched out her hand. Pain wrought Aomine’s body, bringing him to his knees. He whimpered, eyes watering when pinpricks ran up his spine. 

“What is this? You tracked us?”

“Not you,” Yui’s feral eyes flashed. “Him.” Her smile became animalistic, and she flicked one of her fingers. Aomine’s head snapped to the side, and his entire body almost caved in on itself. Kazuki crouched beside a tree, low to the ground, a Hunter’s Association crest glowing blue on his cloak in the darkness. His hair was ink black, contrasting Yui’s white hair. _He’s the one who called me to warn everyone. It was him this whole time…_

“Yui,” He pleaded. “Don’t do this.”

“Oh, why not?” She sounded like a maniac. She raised her hand and Aomine felt something like a string on the back of his neck, dragging him to his feet to hang limply like a rag doll. When she spoke next, it wasn’t to Aomine. “You practically idolize him.” Yui snorted; it was an ugly sound. “Pathetic. I was bound to lure one to me. You really thought Izuki’s magic could save them all?”

_The lanterns_. Aomine thought. _I should have followed the lanterns_.

“I wasn’t counting on it,” Kazuki admitted quietly. “Come on, Yui. Let’s…” He stopped himself.

“Ha!” Yui laughed. “You hate me! You hate me just like they did!”

“Yui, they lo—“

“SHUT UP!” She shrieked, striking out her hand. Aomine was thrown back into a tree and he groaned, sliding down it.

“Yui, I love you,” Kazuki choked. “I’m sorry, this is for your own good.” He raised his hand and it began to glow white, soon spreading around Yui like a ball of light. Before it could engulf her, a black shadow flew forward and ate away at it. Kazuki gasped, nearly falling forward, but reached out and attempted to stop her from overtaking him. Before he could Yui howled, collapsing forward and throwing out a burst of red light. Kazuki screamed, his skin blackening like ash, his hair flashing white. He curled in on himself and barely managed to look up. Yui’s eyes glowed red. Bright, bloody crimson.

A demon.

_I’m gonna be sick_. Aomine thought. Then, _I have to get help_. Quickly, while Yui seemed distracted, he pulled out his phone and punched in the number the American woman gave him. 

“ _Hello?_ ” Came a calm, smooth voice. “ _How may I help you?_ ”

“Help,” Aomine whispered into the phone. “Help.” And then he hung up. He couldn’t risk Yui noticing what he did.

“You think you’re so smart.” Yui sneered, sauntering over to her brother and nudging him in the ribs with the toe of her boot. Kazuki wheezed, his skin still blotted with her magic. “You really thought changing our family magic could contain me? You really thought you could contain me? After our parents failed so miserably?” She laughed and turned to Aomine with crazed eyes. “I killed them, you know. Our parents. They were just so….annoying. As if locking my magic could help.”

“Kazuki,” Aomine whispered, “what did you do?” He knew about this? The entire time?

“Aomine…” Kazuki coughed, then curled up tighter when Yui kicked his ribs.

“Oh, he didn’t tell you?” Yui mocked her surprise, pushing out her lips and tsking. “I’ve never been human. There was always a little demon in me, eating away at me, until one day I just…” Her face struck a sharp smile, “snapped!” She clapped her hands. “My parents were dead and Kazu-kun locked me up, but he didn’t know. Little by little I ate away at her until she was all gone.”

A demon. There was a demon in Yui. That would explain why she couldn’t use offensive magic. Kazuki probably locked it away. _No wonder she joined an extremist temple at such a young age. She’d been twisted from the start—but how? How was it possible to be born with a demon inside…_

His heart skipped a beat, and he looked over at Kazuki. “N—no…” 

“I’m sorry,” Kazuki whimpered, reaching out as Yui stepped away from him and towards Aomine.

“Oh, he can apologize all he wants,” She laughed cruelly. “But this was screwed from the second I was born. Your little friend with the lanterns? Ever wonder why his parents were missing?” _No. No no no nonono—_ “I can’t wait to see the look on his face when he realizes he has to kill them.”

“You can’t—no one’s ever been able to demonize someone before!” Aomine yelled, hoping his loud voice would alert the others, if they were nearby. Things weren’t looking good for him right then. 

“Yeah, well, takes one to make one.” She cackled. “I’m gonna lure your friends here. And then I’m gonna make one out of you!”

She bolted forward. Aomine’s scream filled the air for a few sharp seconds before fading into the dark forest.

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

“Are you ok?” Midorima asked gruffly as he fell into pace with Takao, keeping within an arm’s length away at all times. They were finally getting the hang of the bond, using it purposefully to help each other stay calm. Through it pulsed weariness and slight fear. But most of all: guilt.

Takao kept his eyes on the lanterns. “Are you?” He asked sharply, before backing off. “Sorry. I just…Aomine has a right to be angry towards me. What I said to Kazuki was selfish and manipulative and way over the line. To be honest, I wish I told him what I said so he’d yell at me. Maybe then I’d stop feeling so guilty.” He paused, eyes glowing like little fireflies. “And—Something’s wrong. Can you feel that? It’s…hot?” 

“Hot?”

“Yeah, like right in…” He paused and dug into his pocket. Whatever he picked up he could only hold for a moment. “…my pocket.” He whispered, lifting—a necklace?—by it’s leather cord. It had a small jade pendant, with a bright red inscription that glowed like the embers in a fire. “I took this from Shun-chan’s car when we went looking for senpai…I was going to ask Kazuki about it…”

“What does it mean?” Midorima asked curiously, leaning over to help him put it on. Their hands lingered briefly at the back of Takao’s neck.

“I don’t know.”

“Well,” Midorima began, about to consider the various possibilities involving magic, before stopping himself and visibly backtracking. “You were going to say something before, what was it?”

“Oh.” Takao said flatly, and looked to the side. “It’s just…we thought it was over. We were finally beginning to figure everything out, and now? It’s like we’re back at square one.”

Midorima remained silent. After all, what could he offer to make Takao feel better? It was true. They’d been dragged back into the proverbial woods, out of their normal lives. It felt like a storm they were desperately trying to escape, and they were stuck in the eye. Around them swirled various people and things they had no business with. If he closed his eyes, he could almost feel the wind waging war on his skin…

“Hey!” Midorima felt a tug on the back of his shirt, dragging him backward: Miyaji. “Snap out of it!”

“Senpai?” 

“Dammit,” Miyaji grumbled, pressing his hand against the back of Midorima’s neck. The greenette leaned into it and reciprocated the gesture, drawing his beta closer. When he looked back up, his dark green eyes nearly shone in the darkness. _Where did the lanterns go?_

“Where is Takao?” Oh. That wasn’t what he wanted to ask, but now that he looked around he realized his instincts were right: he and Miyaji were alone in the dark woods.

“You and him both walked way ahead of us, dumbass! And then you stopped for a minute and went dashing off in opposite directions.”

“We…what?” Midorima looked around. Miyaji’s look softened when he noted the confusion.

“Hey,” he said, snapping his fingers in front of Midorima’s face, “stay with me. Hayama and Momoi went after Takao, ok? Momoi thinks it’s some kind of spell. Do you remember anything? Let’s—woah!” The second Midorima heard the snapping of twigs in the distance he grabbed his senpai and pulled him down to the ground, shaking his head.

_Midorima…._ Came a whisper, like the quiet noise of thunder rolling through the wind. _Midorima…_ Could he smell smoke?

“Hey! Get up, come on, we need to move!” Miyaji hissed, trying to wrench his wrist out of Midorima’s grip, smacking the alpha with his free hand to get his attention. “Can you even hear me?! I—“ he swallowed before looking down and mustering up as much pain as he could think of, “Midorima, you’re hurting me!”

Pain flooded the bond between Midorima and Takao, and suddenly holding his senpai’s wrist felt like Midorima was grasping a hot iron. He let go out of instinct, falling to his knees when he lost his balance. The whispering was gone, though, and when he looked up, Miyaji was right there, holding up his wrist.

“Senpai—“ Midorima’s voice felt strangled. 

“I’m fine, it was an act; you didn’t hurt me.” Miyaji whispered. They could hear more twigs snapping, the quiet rustling of plants as someone waded through them. “I’m—sorry. Momoi told me if you ever went into a trance, to tell you you hurt me…”

“She was right to say so,” Midorima assured him, and they both moved into crouching positions. “Takao can sense my general thoughts through our bond. His instinct, regardless of what he is doing, is to protect the pack.” He turned his head and closed his eyes, focusing on the background noises. “Alright. I know where Hayama is. Please make sure I—senpai?”

Was this what he and Takao were like, moments ago? Who was doing this? It had to be some kind of magic. Miyaji stood stock still, rigid, eyes half-mast and glowing amber. Unsure of what else to do, Midorima gripped the crook of Miyaji’s neck tightly, the place where he’d been bitten, and growled lowly. Despite his mind appearing foggy, Miyaji’s instincts were still there, and he bowed his head and followed blindly when Midorima began to move closer to the others.

_I was right_. Soon enough, he could make out the familiar glow of the lanterns through the trees. And walking towards them…

“Izuki-senpai?”

Izuki wore a thick black cloak, a Hunter’s Association crest printed in bold red and blue on the breast. When he stepped forward, his second finger flicked out and he pressed it to his mouth firmly. Quiet. He waved his hands, and the lanterns began bobbing up and down before floating away. 

“Hello?” Izuki called. Midorima observed the elder teen; his face was pale and dirty, and dark, puffy circles were held under his eyes.

“It’s Silver-kun. I’m looking for Aomine Daiki.” Came a voice. Midorima nearly jumped away when he finally noticed the dark, shadowy figure that came from the shadows. It was an oddly familiar, silky smooth voice. 

“You aren’t here for me this time? Who are you, now?” Izuki asked.

“An ally.” A pause. “He isn’t here…hm. I’ll bring him to you, but that’s the end of it.” Another pause, this one longer. “Midorima-san, Miyaji-san, Izuki-kun. Ms. Garcia gives her regards, and thanks you on behalf of the Association.” 

Midorima let go of Miyaji’s bike mark briefly, only to feel his senpai begin to drift back into the woods, and he had to grab on again. There had to be some kind of luring magic happening. “Izuki, what is going on?” He ground out. He was done. No more politeness, no more worry. He was going to do what needed to be done, and be happy with Takao and basketball once again. Izuki had never failed him in the past; he trusted the senpai to understand the situation and hand. “Explain.”

Izuki glanced around. “Alright. The lanterns will lead the rest of your pack to a shrine. We’ll talk there. Follow me, please, and don’t let go of Miyaji-san.” With an apologetic bow, he turned and walked away. 

Midorima stared back at the shadows for a moment. _Why was that voice so familiar?_

No matter. Soon enough, he would know everything.


	19. The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, just one chapter left :( it'll be up by tomorrow! please R&R :))  
> also, thank you to everyone who has commented in the past. i just realized authors can reply to those comments, so I'll be doing that from now on. thank you for your support!

“Oh, it’s akuma-kun,” came a soft voice from the shadows. “Hello.”

Yui whipped around, her hands caked in dry blood. Aomine lay at her feet, barely conscious. Kazuki was curled up on his side nearby, having blacked out several minutes prior. “Who is it?” She snarled. A demented smile twisted her face into something unpleasant. 

“Oh?” The voice was closer now. “Hmm…I’ve already given my name to someone else…” A long, drawn out pause. “Alright. Call me Silver-kun, please.”

“Silver-kun,” Yui drawled, fully standing now. She turned to face the shadows and whipped out her hand, curling her wrist. As she did, a figure was drawn forward. He had sleek black hair and wore a black sleeveless turtleneck and pants. His geta were high, standing him five inches taller than her. “It’s a pleasure to kill you. Will I get to see your face when I do?” His mask was odd, painted all white with two black eyes and a strange black smile. It reminded her of something from Spirited Away.

“Ah…” Silver-kun tilted his head to the side. “No, that would be impossible.”

“And what does that mean?”

He turned slightly to the side and shrugged. “Spoilers.” Curiously, she took a step forward. Silver-kun mirrored it. “I’m sorry,” he said finally, sounding truly apologetic. “I’m in a bit of a rush, so I’m going to have to kill you now.”

“Why not take your time?”

“Again, I’m sorry. I’m in a bit of a time crunch, quite literally. I don’t have many minutes to spare.”

“It’s your death wish,” Yui decided, smirking and swaggering forward. She reached out with her shadowy magic, but before she could move Silver-kun was gone. “What…shit!” 

“ _Goodnight, miss Yui_.”

Light filled the forest.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

“Everything you’ve said is correct.” Izuki confirmed after Midorima reiterated his hypothesis. “All except one thing. Yui has no goal. She simply wants destruction.”

“Is she a sociopath?” Miyaji asked uncertainly. He was still drowsy from what Izuki identified as a cloaking spell, designed to lure in anyone it could reach. Their saving grace had been its inability to cast a spell over more than two people at a time.

Izuki hesitated. “No, I suppose not. She’s a demon.”

“Takao said you told him one historical basis for magic was the implementation of demon’s blood into the human bloodline.” Midorima noted.

“That…is heavily supported by the existence of Yui’s demon half, yes,” Izuki admitted reluctantly. His eyes drifted up to the dark sky. “It was suppressed, however badly, until one day she snapped and killed her parents. Kazuki developed his family’s magic to contain her once more, and joined the council to keep an eye on them and to gain access to more information. My theory is that Yui broke free of her confinements much earlier than Kazuki noticed, and simply acted normal to avoid suspicion. This would allow her to create diversions such as sending werewolves to attack humans and magic-users, and…” He swallowed like there was a rock in his throat. “…demonizing people.”

“Demonizing people?” Midorima thought about it. “Turning them into demons. Is that possible?”

Another swallow. “We have evidence to believe it is.”

“Yet you evaded her attacks.”

“Yes…Kazuki warned me in time. I wasn’t home during her earlier attempts to…murder me, and Kazuki helped me fend off the demons that visited later.”

_Why weren’t you home?_ Midorima wanted to ask. “I’m glad.”

“Me too.”

They looked up in time to see Takao, Momoi, and Hayama stumble through the underbrush. Hayama immediately bounded over to Miyaji and plopped down between him and Midorima, happy to be near his pack.

“You’re not hurt?” Midorima stood and rested his hands over Takao’s biceps, looking him over twice before sighing in relief and sitting back down. Takao shook his head quietly, managing a tiny smile as he joined the rest of his pack. Momoi looked lost without Aomine, glancing around uncertainly before gratefully accepting the seat next to Izuki when he gestured to it. “Who was that shadow person, senpai? You seemed to know him.”

“Shadow person?” Momoi asked, tilting her head. Her eyes widened in realization, and she stared at Izuki in shock. “He doesn’t mean—“

“He does.” Izuki admitted quietly, before addressing the question. “Midorima-san…that is not an easily answered question.” As he drew in a breath his fingers, long and pale, frayed the edge of his cloak. He paused before undoing the clasp and letting it slide off his shoulders, revealing a mess of dirt and blood that marred his once-white shirt. “Are you sure you want the answer?”

“Why wouldn’t we?” Takao asked. “Shun-chan?”

Izuki’s shoulders hunched slightly when he remembered his friend was there. “I…have done something I regret.” His eyes made their way back down to Midorima’s. They were calm and unapologetic. “The direct approach is best. That person was a demon enslaved to the Association.”

“So?” Miyaji asked, leaning in so Hayama could wrap his arms around the older teen and nuzzle his neck.

“It’s the most disputed part of the association,” Momoi put in, leaning back on her hands. “It’s run in America only, and it’s very small. The demons that are trained are generally subjected to cruel and unusual things in order to maintain their conscience. Even to something that causes pain to so many people, not a lot of Association members agree with it. I didn’t…I didn’t think they were allowed in Japan.”

Izuki watched her hesitantly before saying, “…there is one exception. He displayed signs of having a conscience earlier in training than any other demon. As he apparently has close ties in Japan, he was able to sneak in without alerting the council.” A pause. “He knows me because I am the one who brought him to the city.”

“What?!” Momoi exclaimed, shifting away from him a little. “Izuki-kun, do you know how dangerous they are?! He could—“

“I won’t disclose his identity, Momoi-san, but you know him. Without knowing what he was, you seemed to hold him in high regard.” Izuki sighed.  
“Shun-chan, why would you do that? Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” Takao sounded hurt, and Izuki drew in a sharp breath. His friend had every right to be angry—after confiding so much in each other, Izuki still kept important things to himself. It was almost like a breach of trust.

“I didn’t tell anyone, Kazunari. Not anyone.”

“Wouldn’t your parents—“ Takao stopped, and Izuki’s eyes flashed.

“My parents have been missing for a long time. When I called the demon, it was my last resort for finding them.” Izuki pulled his knees closer to his chest and after a brief awkward pause Miyaji put a hand around his shoulder to comfort him. “He confirmed that my parents were demonized; I asked him to lead them back to my house and early yesterday morning Kazuki helped me…end them. I don’t know why he’s here or why he’s looking for Aomine. All we can do is make sure not to get in his way.”

There was an extended moment where all of them watched each other, gauging everyone’s reactions and waiting for someone to say something. When it was clear both Momoi and Izuki weren’t going to talk, and Takao was too withdrawn to say anything, Hayama stepped up to bat.

“Well, what do we do now, then?”

No “I’m sorry”. No “that sucks”. Just, “what now?” Izuki smiled. It was refreshing.

“That would be up to you all, I believe. This is your pack. I can help you, but it’s your decision.”

“I see,” Midorima said quietly. He leaned into Takao even more, lacing their fingers together, and closed his eyes. “Yui will never recover from being a demon.” Although a statement, he poised it as a question.

“It’s unlikely,” Izuki affirmed.

“Momoi.” She looked up when the alpha said her name. “You left Aomine at the car. Why?”

“He’s…he isn’t handling the stress well.” She said. “I wanted to give him time to breathe.”

“Do you think he would go after Yui? Would Kazuki?”

“Kazuki would.” She smiled tearily. “Aomine would go to keep him safe.”

“Alright.” Midorima stood up with an air of determination. The little bell hanging from the edge of the shrine quietly chimed in the breeze. He helped Takao stand next to him, and soon the others followed. “Izuki, Momoi, you’ve dealt with this more than we have. How do you kill a demon?”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

“You’re strong,” Yui gritted, hands extended. Silver-kun shrugged, easily combating her magic and leaping back into the air. He hovered there as if supported by some trick or wire.

In terms of space, she had the advantage. Even she noticed how he never strayed far from Kazuki or Aomine’s bodies, keeping close to make sure neither of them got more injured. She, however, had ample room in the clearing his magic had created. 

“You’re not.” Silver-kun stated, swiping his hand in front of him to dispel the burst of violent red energy she threw at him. His head tilted. “You don’t have full access to your offensive magic?”

“You knew that when this fight started,” Yui’s eyes narrowed. “You said you were short on time. If you’re so strong, why haven’t you killed me yet?”

Silver-kun leapt up even higher into the air, glancing down at Aomine’s prone form. “My job agenda changed.”

“Doesn’t sound like steady work.”

“It really isn’t,” Silver-kun agreed, dashing forward through the air and slicing at her fingertips. Little spurts of blood came out. “To be honest, I’m waiting.”

“Oh?” Yui watched him through dangerous eyes. “For what?”

Silver-kun stopped his attack, padding back in the air before crouching ten feet above the ground, resting his elbows on his knees and staring down at her curiously. She didn’t move, though she couldn’t figure out what kept her rooted to her spot. Finally he said, “An opportunity.”

He twisted through the air and vanished, reappearing behind her. Quickly he pulled out a thick red rope and tightened it around her neck, dragging her back into a kneeling position. He placed his foot on her back and forced her to bow.

“Hello.” He said. Gazing back at him were the calm eyes of a wolf. It was a beautiful animal, quite large, with golden eyes. “Miyaji-san.” Soon, two more wolves joined its side, both equally big and intimidating. “Midorima-san, Hayama-san.” He turned his masked face towards the woods. “Momoi-san, Izuki-kun, Takao-san; I can only contain her for so long. If there is something you wish to do, now is the time to do it.”

Momoi rushed out first, sliding down next to Aomine and shaking him nervously before choking down a sob and trying to heal him. Next came Takao, stepping side-by-side with the wolves. He watched Silver-kun with fascination, and even a little recognition. _How interesting. Does he recognize me?_ Silver-kun cocked his head to the side in interest. Last was Izuki, who had abandoned his cloak. 

“There is no time to hesitate,” Silver-kun reminded them. Startled a little, Takao and Midorima moved forward until they both stood in front of him and Yui. Yui snarled, still unable to move due to the red rope tied viciously to her throat.

“I’m sorry Kazuki had you for a sister.” Takao said quietly. “He’s lucky he has people like Aomine and Momoi in his corner.”

Yui snarled again, whipping her head back up. Takao didn’t back down; Midorima pressed firmly to his side, growling lowly.

“You made Izuki kill his parents,” Takao whispered, kneeling in front of her and making eye contact. “You had a werewolf bite Shin-chan, and you killed an entire family.” He drew up his hands, revealing the jade pendant the Izuki family was famous for creating: the demon killer.

“Wait,” Silver-kun said, jerking his hands so Yui’s head was thrown back. Takao jumped back in surprise, landing on his butt and staring as Silver-kun pressed his hand over Yui’s eyes. His mask’s expression wavered, until suddenly it wasn’t smiling anymore. Its mouth was still open, in a soft-edged rectangular shape. When Silver-kun removed his hand, Yui gazed back at them with different eyes. 

“Kazuki,” she whispered, staring at the unmoving form of her brother. “K-Kazu-kun.” Her eyes met Takao’s, and he knew. Somehow, Silver-kun had dredged up what little remained of Yui’s soul. Nothing in her eyes was a demon right now. “Please,” she whimpered. “Please.”

“It wasn’t you,” Takao whispered back. Hands shaking, he sat back up and placed the necklace around her neck. It glowed bright red, and Midorima pawed at Takao’s back until both of them scrambled backwards, watching as Yui began to scream and shake. The air around her seemed to get brighter and brighter, until Silver-kun pushed her away and the light became too bright to see.

When the light faded, Takao pushed himself to his feet and looked around. Yui’s body was gone; the necklace lay on the ground as if it had simply been dropped. Silver-kun stood before it, his mask smiling once more. Maybe he was just hearing things, but Takao could’ve sworn Silver-kun said, “Damn shame.” But then he blinked, and the demon was gone.

Midorima nudged Takao’s elbow and pushed him to look at Izuki. The teen was breathing shallowly, leaning against a tree. Takao rested a hand on Midorima’s head for a heartbeat before approaching his friend and engulfing him in a hug. “Shh…”

“K-Kazunari,” Izuki cried, fisting the cloth at Takao’s back, “She killed my parents! I—”

“I know.” Takao said, and held Izuki as he cried. That was just how Izuki was; keeping it together until the last possible moment, making everyone else’s lives easier until the job was done. Keeping it in until it was over, and he broke open.

Miyaji and Hayama stayed so close to each other they almost looked like one massive form, especially when Hayama tucked his head under Miyaji’s neck and whined softly. They stayed like that, bundled together, even as they changed back. Midorima padded over to Momoi, who was still collapsed over Aomine. Her healing had done the trick: he would be fine. 

“Thank you, Mido-chan,” She hiccuped, pressing her face into Aomine’s chest before rushing forward and hugging Midorima’s neck, pressing her face into the soft fur. Midorima didn’t move, probably uncertain how to reciprocate in his other form, and settled for making a low, soothing noise in the back of his throat.

Aomine’s eyes fluttered open. 

“Kazuki…” He said through a sore throat, and ended up coughing. Momoi retreated to assure Aomine that Kazuki, albeit terribly wounded, would be ok.

Knowing the pair could take care of themselves, Midorima padded to the side to change. When he finally regained his human form he gathered up his cloths from behind a tree and pulled on his pants and shirt. Then, barefoot, he stumbled over to sit alone, on the ground, taking everything in.

It all happened so suddenly. One day he was walking down the street, the next he was kidnapped. Then he thought it was over, and just before he could adjust, this all happened. Yet to someone like Izuki, this was all so methodical—his parents disappearance, calling the demon, finding Kazuki, drawing them all to this forest…to him, it probably fit together like a puzzle.

He didn’t notice when Takao sat down next to him, Izuki going over to start healing Kazuki. When Takao did move, he rested his head on Midorima’s shoulder.

“Shin-chan,” he began, then rethought his words. “The storm’s never over.”

“What?”

“The storm. It’s not one that ends. This isn’t some calculated set of events, and this isn’t all some kind of thing you can escape from. It’s a storm. A lot of random things lead up to it, and you can’t predict when it’ll rile up again because that’s just how storms are. You can’t escape it. You’ve just gotta…survive it, somehow.”

“When did you get so wise?” Midorima asked dryly, and Takao cackled.

“It must be my magical roots kicking in.”

“Uh-huh.”

They both laughed quietly.

“…Shin-chan?”

“Yes?” Midorima looked up curiously. Taker's expression was very serious.

“Zip up your fly, it’s distracting me.”

Midorima’s eyes flew to his pants, and he turned beet red as he did so. After fixing them, he glared at Takao’s smug expression. Unable to think of a better way to remove it, he leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Takao let out a breath of surprise through his nose, but soon enough was leaning into it.

“I’m glad,” he whispered to the spirit when they parted. “I’m glad we’re in this storm together.”

Takao smiled.


	20. The End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. This is it. The last chapter of my first multi on ao3! I'm excited, but also a little sad. To be honest, I didn't really think anyone would like this fic, let alone comment on it. I first posted this on fanfiction and got very little support, so my confidence and determination to finish writing it dwindled. However, when my fan fiction account malfunctioned and I had to repost the story to ao3, people actually commented/liked it! This really made me happy. I don't think I would have any confidence in my writing if it weren't for all of you who showed your support. As such, I remind everyone that it's easy to leave a short comment on something you like. Even if it's not this story, even if it's not by me, please leave someone a nice comment on their writing. You never know how much it could brighten their day.  
> Reading back to the first chapter, I see now how much my writing has changed and grown. I would have never gained the confidence needed to finish this story if it weren't for all of you, and my writing would have never developed as much as it has.  
>   
>   
> This is the last chapter of Bitten.  
>   
> Thank you all, for everything.

“I don’t like when secrets are kept from me.” Akashi stated calmly, arms crossed as he waited for his tea to cool. Across from him, at the end of the long table, Takao and Midorima sat nervously on their floor cushions. Miyaji and Hayama had yet to make an appearance—probably Hayma’s sense of self-preservation. 

“Secrets?” Midorima asked uncomfortably. He’d never been good at lying, and everyone at the table knew it. _Just thirty minutes until the others arrive._ It was Akashi’s annual dinner, although this year the invitation had extended far past the members of the generation of miracles. They were set up in Akashi’s separate home in the mountains, a beautiful place with multiple guesthouses. It was all quite traditional—yet with the casual flair that usually accompanied Akashi’s endeavors.

Akashi’s eyes narrowed. “Do not toy with me, Shintarou, or I _will_ be direct.”

“I’m unsure of what you’re—“

“Your bite, Midorima.” His sharp red eyes flicked between the two. “When did you plan on telling me Takao was your mate?”

Takao was bright red at this point, gaping and too flustered to say anything. Midorima, in contrast, was pale and stock-still. He looked shocked past the point of return.

“Y—y—“

“YOU KNOW?!” Takao exclaimed, interrupting Midorima. Akashi’s eyes flashed in amusement and pride.

“As if you could keep something from me,” He said haughtily. “I assume Kotarou and Kiyoshi are alright. You had quite the encounter, from what I’ve heard.”

“How…?” Midorima whispered.

“How many times must I remind you not to underestimate me, Shintarou?” Akashi smiled terrifyingly before turning his head. Moments later, the door slid open. “Ah. Daiki, Satsuki. I see you both have impeccable timing, as always.”

“Sorry we’re early!” Momoi smiled brightly, bowing politely and grabbing onto Aomine’s shirt before he could escape.

“It’s quite alright. We were just discussing you.”

“Ahh? That’s suspicious.” Aomine growled, plopping down near the door to the garden and flipping open his phone. “Kise’s almost here, by the way.”

“I know,” Akashi said ominously. “And yes, we were just discussing Shintarou’s bite.”

Aomine dropped his phone and stared. Akashi met his gaze evenly.

“I do not take kindly to being lied to,” he stated, when no one said anything.

“Oh my god. You know. You know! What the hell? How—“

“That is not of importance,” Akashi dismissed easily, finally deciding to sip his tea. It was a touch too hot, but not enough to make him put it down. “I’m aware you wish to discontinue your Hunter’s license. An admirable choice.”

“Y-yeah,” Aomine grunted, on guard from having his biggest secret blown to the most terrifying person alive. 

“And how is young Kazuki faring? It was quite an ordeal he went through, and becoming council leader so soon after…you and Satsuki have done a good job at grounding him.” 

“He’s well, thank you,” Momoi said in awe.

“I see; that’s good news.” Akashi closed his eyes and let the thin, light flavor of the tea envelop him. “I look forward to seeing you all together once more. Perhaps I’ll make this all a monthly ordeal.” He nodded. “Yes. There are still some of you that need a close eye…”

“Hey guys!” Everyone but Akashi flinched as Kise burst in, hands full of grocery bags. He dropped the ceremoniously on the table before making his way to sit between Aomine and Takao. “What’s going on? Takaocchi? You look red?”

“H-he’s feeling a little sick,” Aomine said, putting an arm around the blonde’s shoulders and drawing him close to distract him. “What did you get at the store?”

“Oh! I got some plum cake and—“

“Daiki, Ryouta has had a crush on you since you first met in middle school.”

“Jesus Christ!” Aomine exclaimed, exasperated now. “Do you just enjoy dropping fucking bombs like that, huh?! Let us get through a conversation without someone having a heart attack—“

“Ryouta,” Akashi continued calmly, “Daiki has reciprocated those feelings for just as long.”

“W—w—“ Aomine spluttered, before realizing that Kise was just as red as he was. “G-god, Akashi, quit it! We get it already!” Even so, he didn’t remove his arm from around the blonde’s shoulder, heart leaping when Kise tucked into him to hide his face. Akashi made a satisfied noise and stole another sip of tea.

In the background, Takao and Midorima stared on in horror.

“Shin-chan,” Takao whispered, “you brought me to a slaughterfest.”

“Kazunari,” Akashi said in warning, and Takao’s mouth snapped shut with an audible click.

“Yo,” Miyaji greeted as he and Hayama walked through the door. He raised an eyebrow at the sight at the table: Akashi sitting in his chair serenely, Midorima a pasty white, Takao still red, Momoi with a hand clapped over her mouth, and Kise hiding in Aomine’s chest. “What happened here?”

“I simply—“ Akashi began, but Aomine managed to interrupt him.

“Nothing!” He cut in. “Nothing! Have you seen that new horror movie yet?”

“Eh?” Miyaji sat down across from him and pulled Hayama with him. Aomine felt a bit of relief—he’d gotten them home free. Akashi glared at him, but allowed the distraction to slide.

Soon enough, the table was packed. Kuroko had invited Kagami and all of his senpai, who were surprised to see Izuki on close terms with Aomine and Midroima. Murasakibara, probably due to late timing and laziness, stumbled in with the beautiful Himuro in tow, sitting down next to Akashi and immediately reaching for Kise’s plum cake. Kasamatsu, Kobori, and Moriyama all arrived at the same time, having taken the bus together after missing the one Kise was on, and Imayoshi followed soon after. The bespectacled captain immediately noticed how close Kise and Aomine were, and was quick to comment.

To everyone’s surprise—and the seniors’ delight—Akashi not only served a decadent main course and dessert, he also had ridiculously expensive sake delivered to the tables. It didn’t take long for most of the older players to get drunk and even Akashi himself had a few cups. Of course, he stopped after turning slightly red, probably realizing he was nearing drunkenness, and excused himself immediately for the night.

Just as quickly as they filtered out, the teams began to leave for the guest rooms: Midorima and Miyaji, Hayama trailng after them and Murasakibara going at Himuro’s insistance; Kasamatsu and Kise, Momoi and Imayoshi; Kuroko, Kagami, and their teammates; everyone trailed out. Soon enough, Aomine, Takao, and Himuro were the only ones left. Sitting side-by-side, the hunter and the spirit watched the ravenette down another cup, barely affected by the amount he’d already drunk.

They sat around and talked, joking mostly, for a long time. It was only after an hour of this that the moon began to rise.

“Oh!” Himuro joked, “The guest bedrooms are a little walk away from this main house, right? It’s a full moon tonight, you’d better be careful!”

“Worry about yourself,” Aomine snorted. “You’re prettier than we are.” He ignored it when Takao smacked him with a playful “aw, I’m hurt!”

Himuro laughed good-naturedly and leaned back. “Oh, don’t worry. Back in America, I was famous for my street fighting skills. This one guy attacked me once, and I hit him over the head with a bottle!”

“That’s…uh,” Aomine couldn’t finish, a little disturbed. He and Takao paused, before they both leaned forward a little. They swayed in their drunken state, nearly leaning too far.

“That’s…that’s pretty scary,” Takao settled on, awed. He’d never been to America before and was utterly fascinated by L.A.

“Mm…there was a name they called me…” Himuro sighed and got up. “Alright, ‘night, you two.”

“Night!” They chorused.

“Oh,” Himuro paused at the door, and Takao and Aomine turned. He stood in the door to the garden, the moonlight filtering in and making it look like his skin could glow. His eyes flashed like silver beams. “Silver.”

“Huh?”

“Silver, that’s what they called me. Silver-kun. I thought you might like to know. Back then was a very stressful time for me, and Kagami had already left, so my hair turned white from the emotional trauma. The children all called me Silver-kun because of it.” He gave them a knowing smile. “I haven’t heard that name many times since I left America; when Izuki called me that, it made me feel so nostalgic…Hearing that name and remembering the way I was before; who I am now….” He smiled, and the cool evening air filtered in and raised the goosebumps on their arms. Himuro’s arms remained bumpless, smooth. “It’s funny, how things like that have a way of popping up right when you least expect it.” He smiled gracefully. “Well, goodnight.”

With that, Aomine and Takao were alone in the room.

They stared at the open door.

“You don’t think…” Aomine began, and trailed off.

“No way,” Takao breathed. And with that, they burst into laughter.

“Cheers,” Aomine said when they could breathe again, raising his glass up high. Takao’s twanged against it. “Here’s to a busy fucking year.”

Takao began laughing again, but managed to down his cup anyway. He barely noticed when Aomine filled it again, and they clanked the glasses together once more. “To the fight,” he said.

“To no escaping,” Aomine added, sobering up a little. Takao grinned.

“To the storm.” He said.

“To the storm!” Aomine repeated louder. They downed their cups and, for the rest of the night, drank long and hard. It wasn’t until the sun made an appearance that they realized time had passed at all, and, too tired and warmhearted to move, they simply spread themselves across the sitting pillows and fell asleep. They couldn’t be bothered with more than their own current contentedness (even if it meant dealing with a cranky Akashi in the morning). After all, who knew when the next storm would come?

 

 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 

Three days later

 

 

“Your influence in this situation was extremely helpful. The council thanks you for your continued support.” The man in the suit bowed, creating a perfect ninety-degree angle. He held it for two seconds before straightening his posture once more. “However, we would seriously like you to reconsider your position regarding the Nijimura Family.”

“My position is non-negotiable.” The figure in the chair behind a large cherrywood desk didn’t turn, only his hand visible as he stared out the windows eating up the back wall. The suit twitched in irritation.

“If I may—“

“You may not.” The figure sighed, refusing to be riled up. “May I remind you of what happened to the last council member who challenged me?”

“…No, thank you.” The suit gulped. “Excuse my rudeness.”

“You’re not excused. Relieve yourself and do not return to this household. Do not remain in this area of Japan, you are unwelcome.”

‘Y-yes, sir.”

“Now leave.”

“Yes, sir.” The suit retreated. From off to the side, Kazuki stepped forward.

“I don’t approve of your methods, however effective.” He stated. He appeared uncomfortable in his new black suit, pulling at his restrictive burgundy tie. “Regardless, I understand them. Fear is useless, but you wear intimidation well.” He paused. “What a beautiful sunset.”

The figure turned in his chair to face the council leader, smiling. Rare did he wear a smile so sincere. “I agree,” he said. “You desire to know why I did not train your sister, as your parents wished.”

Kazuki grimaced. “Yes.” He admitted bluntly.

The figure leaned back in his large chair. The only light in his dark office came from the outside, bathing everything in a dark gold. “You seem to misunderstand my situation. She was born with a demon sharing her body. I am not human, nor am I a demon. I have one soul, equally human and demon. It is all me.”

“What a lonely existence.”

“It could be.” The figure admitted. “I am lucky. Regardless of blood, I have a family.” Those sharp eyes drifted to the third figure sitting in a chair to the side. He hadn’t spoken yet, that third person, wearing a dark button-down and black dress pants.

“You know,” Izuki said, leaning back in his chair, “the council still hasn’t terminated all of Aomine-kun’s files. He resigned, he deserves his privacy.”

The sharp eyes moved to Kazuki, who sighed and spoke up. “I’ll remove the last papers from public eye tonight. I do need to keep them, though, for medical and familial reasons. We also want to give him the option of intervening in council matters without being bound by contract.”

“A fair argument,” the figure nodded.

“You know, you should tell them.” Izuki put out, crossing his arms. He didn’t shrink under that sharp gaze, only grew stronger in his resolve. “The others. You can’t carry the burden of their safety alone. They’re your family, but you’re also theirs. Let them help you.”

“…goodnight.” The figure sighed. Izuki frowned but stood, giving a small bow before exiting. 

“I’m going to take my leave as well,” Kazuki bowed next.

“Please keep me updated on everyone. I’ll know regardless, but it’s always nice to have a concrete status from someone who knows them.” The figure swiveled back and faced the sunset.

“I will. I know you worry about them. Thank you for taking care of Daiki and Satsuki. There aren’t words to describe my gratefulness.” Kazuki bowed deeply before retreating to the door. “Please take care of yourself, Akashi-san. They worry about you more than you think.”

“…I’ll keep that in mind,” Akashi said quietly, once Kazuki shut the door behind him. His golden eye shone brightly in the sun, pain pulsing through his head. He looked out the window and watched the last sliver of sunlight slip behind a cloud. In his lap sat a thick file bound together with several rubber bands; the words NIJIMURA SHUUZO were printed across the top in neat red ink. He thumbed open the corner of the folder and brushed his fingers over a worn photograph. “Don’t worry, captain.” He whispered. “We will find you. You will not suffer alone.” Finally Aomine had found peace, and Momoi gained the confidence she so dearly lacked. Kise’s life had stability, and Kuroko had found his light. Midorima’s bite had been unforseen, but ultimately gave him the leadership skills he had lacked. Everyone was finally ready to help the one person who gave so much of himself for them. Akashi smiled. This was not the end.

It was only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! If you have any questions about the ending, characterization, plot developments, or characters/things you wanted to see, please comment and I promise I will answer each of them with the depth they require. Similarly, if there are any questions about loose ends from earlier chapters or in general, especially about little easter eggs and foreshadows that remain unused, please comment and I will respond to those as well.  
> Regarding a second fic, I will not be writing a multi-chapter fic. There is a plot in my head about how I would write for Nijimura, however I am not sure if it will play out. Writing Bitten was amazing and helped me grow, but I've always struggled with multi-chapters. They are a large responsibility! If anything, I will write a very long oneshot. Again, thank you all.
> 
> Goodbye, for now!


End file.
